Golden Sun: The Sands of Time
by Pureauthor
Summary: Beyond the dark void of Gaia Rift, a beleaguered kingdom lies, fighting a losing war. Called to defend it, the adepts of Weyard must fight for the future of all humanity.
1. Rebuilding

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

Yay. First full, multi-chapter fic. Go me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 1: Rebuilding

"Move." This was a simple command. And yet, it was a command in the truest sense of the word. The young, 18-year old blonde knew that. He also knew the effects of the current focus of his thoughts. And was thus unsurprised when the huge stone he was concentrating on grinded along the ground, pushed along by a ghostly hand. Coming to a rest next to wall, the task of lifting it up and setting it in place was taken up by an energetic redhead by the name of Garet.

The name of this would-be village was Vale. For many years, Vale had guarded the ancient secrets of the powers of Alchemy. Now, with Alchemy's strength unleashed on this world, the resulting energy flow had culminated in the destruction of the village. Now, with string hands and willing hearts, the village was once again beginning to thrive and be rebuilt by it's inhabitants. And some outside help as well. Although their offer of "help" was rather questionable.

"Ivan! For the last time, will you QUIT messing up the work? Your stupid whirlwinds messed up the sand piles, then devastated the area we allocated for the new inn, and now? You just knocked over the whole pile of lumber!"

The boy in question stood up from the current stack of wood, red-faced. Apologizing to the rather angry Venus adept in front of him, he tried to defend himself from the wrath of his friend.

" Hey, I was only sparring with Picard! You're the one who always tells us to hone our skills, right, Felix?"

Felix growled angrily. "Yes, I do tell you to hone your skills. However, I don't tell you to do it at the expense of messing up the reconstruction. Now, if you don't mind and have nothing to help with, would you kindly _leave_?" Turning away, he hollered at Picard to grab a few cans

Brushing himself off, Ivan muttered something under his breath and stomped away to rest himself under a tree. A few seconds later, he was joined by a smiling girl. Sheba glanced over at her dispirited friend.

"C'mon, Ivan. You know Felix didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Ivan sighed. "I know that. I just feel that I should be helping more. After all, I plan on settling down here after they finish rebuilding the town…"

"You're kidding." Sheba shot back. "What about your master Hammet? I thought you were gonna go live with him in Kalay."

"You didn't know?" Suddenly, Sheba noticed a sadness in Ivan's eyes. "Master Hammet was killed by raiders about a week after we returned to Vale. I have nothing left for me in Kalay."

" I- I'm, sorry. I didn't know." Ivan shook his head.

" Don't be. I suspect none of the others know either. No one's informed them about this."

"Then how-"

"I received it in a dream one night. When I woke up, I shrugged it off. But then someone came from Kalay and told me about it."

Sheba sat in silence. She wasn't quite sure how to respond to Ivan, or how to comfort him. After about a minute, Ivan turned to her.

"Well, what about you? Are you going to return to Lalivero after this?"

Sheba shook her head. "No. Faran treated me well, but there, I…… I was not Sheba. I was a Child of the Gods. I could not be myself. I don't want to return."

"I see. Well, I guess we're gonna turn into a couple of freeloading Jupiter adepts, huh?"

Involuntarily, she let out a snort of laughter. "Ivan, you sure know how to make a person feel better."

"Consider it a gift." Ivan smiled, before getting bopped on the head with a piece of wood.

" Hey, Ivan!" Shouted the thrower, namely Jenna. " Come over here and bring the Cyclone Chip! We need to clear out a few weeds!"

"Coming, coming." Standing up, he smiled at Sheba. " Catch you later, okay?"

"Okay." Sheba nodded, then watched Ivan weave his way through the people milling about and stopping next to Jenna. With a sigh, she lay back and allowed herself to relax under the cool shade of the trees, letting all thoughts slip away from her mind.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_Agony_.

That was all he knew, all he had known for the past month. Inch by inch, he had crawled underground like a worm, fighting for every gasp of air. No food for him. Only the water created from his own psynergy. And now, he could feel it. Feel fresh air. Just above him.

But his strength was spent. So weak… so weak…

_NO! _An inner voice screamed at him, refusing to allow him to give up. He would not fail now. He had too much to do.

"They need me. Jorgmund needs me." Pain wracked his body. Anger. Anger at his failure. He would die, underground, a few feet away from civilization. A few feet from salvation.

Last chance. He screwed up his hand, and continued scrabbling away at the soil. It was lighter here, not packed so tight. Silently, he thanked his lucky stars. Then, with his last reserve of strength, he punched upwards, his gloved hand breaking through the soil and exposing itself to the air. Now, all he had to do was widen the hole and he would be…

Yeah, right. He could barely focus on breathing right now, and his vision was starting to go blurry. If he fell asleep now, odds were that he'd never wake up again. Damn. He was so sleepy…. so…. sleepy……

Abruptly, the ground shifted, rolling around and tossing up the soil in his face. Then, he could feel someone grabbing his hand and hauling him out roughly, before he was dumped onto the dirt. Looking up, he was just able to catch a glimpse of cold sapphire eyes staring at him before he passed out.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He awoke to warmth and cessation of the agony he'd known for what seemed an eternity. Based on his immediate surroundings, he assumed he was in a cave somewhere. A soft orange light permeated the area, making the normally dark area seem warm and cozy.

However, seeing as he had been stuck in pitch-blackness for the excess of one month, he felt a rather intense pain in his eyes whenever he glanced directly at the lights. Covering his eyes with his hand, he managed to stutter out to himself:" Wh- where am I?"

Abruptly, another vaguely familiar voice pierced through the silence. " You are in the town of Vale, in the healer's cavern." Stepping into view, Isaac pressed a sword to his throat. "And you, Alex, have a lot of explaining to do."


	2. Explanation

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

I don't own this. Camelot owns this. I own French fries. Which are tasty. But you knew that, didn't you?

Chapter 2: Explanation

Alex blinked. He could feel the cold metal pressing against his skin, which warned him in no uncertain terms that one wrong move and he might suffer a rather grisly fate. Isaac was still staring at him an unreadable expression in his eyes.

" I asked you to explain. We may be well into the reconstruction, but most of us aren't too happy with what I presume is your doing. Namely, the destruction of Vale, our betrayal, and various other crimes I could think of."

"Yes, Alex. All of us would like to know why you did it." Another voice, softer and gentler, floated through the air, sounding like music to Alex's ears. Mia. Yes, that was Mia's voice. A second later, she stepped into his view. This was not the Mia he had once known, back during the long years in the wintry village of Imil. Not the Mia with the soft, gentle face and the kinds eyes. Now those eyes had hardened, and a mask of anger and distrust covered the face.

" Why, Alex?" The voice was soft, and yet accusatory at the time. "Why did you betray, and manipulate us all just to gain power? WHY?!" The last word was an outburst, a release of the emotion Mia had kept pent up in her ever since she had heard about his betrayal that fateful day.

Alex groaned softly. "I'll talk, provided you remove the sword from my neck."

"You are hardly in any position to make demands." A new voice pierced the area. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Lemurian Picard standing near the entrance. And he was right. Given his current situation, his terms were more likely to get his throat slit than allow him to sit up. And yet, he was aware of the sword no longer pressing against his flesh.

Sitting up, he realized that all the eight adventurers had assembled themselves in the cavern, and were staring expectantly at him. With a tiny sigh, he started to speak.

"I am rather certain, that by now, you would have realized the fact that I attempted to gain limitless powers by the usage of Alchemy-"

" Yeah!" An indignant voice belonging to Garet made itself heard throughout the room. "And using US to do the dirty work!"

Isaac laid a restraining hand on Garet, and motioned for Alex to finish his story.

"When the beams converged on Mt. Aleph, I assumed that I was able to absorb all the power of the elements. However, this was not to be. The Wise One challenged me to a match, one that I failed miserably. After doing so, he revealed that he had channeled part of the Mars Star into…… another individual. Thus, my strength was still far from infinite."

"Wait a second." Ivan piped up. Even if you lost part of the Mars Star's power, you already have the strength of the three other stars. Shouldn't you still have a lot of psynergy?"

"You do not understand." Alex sighed. "Consider the large Psynergy stone in the center of the town. You can use it's power nearly infinitely. But if you were to smash it, the pieces separated would only have limited uses. The pieces separate are far less potent than the pieces combined. Such is the same with the elemental stars. If all were complete, their powers would magnify into something far larger, far more powerful than one piece missing and separated. In any case, after the match, the resulting energy flow caused the mountain to split and trapped under the earth for over a month, living of the water of my psynergy."

"Fine, so that's what happened." Mia turned to Alex, a fire in her eyes. "What I want to know is – why? Why did you do it?"

Alex bowed and shook his head. " I did want the power, yes. However- "

"However what?" Mia snapped. "Tell us!"

" I would have already told you, had you not interrupted me."

Mia's hackles rose, as did her hand. " Maybe I wouldn't have had to interrupt if you weren't such an a- " Suddenly, she felt a hand holding onto her arm, preventing her from clocking Alex one. Turning, she saw Isaac shaking his head, mouthing "no." Relaxing her hand, she turned back to Alex, and crossed her arms.

" As I was saying, the power was not to destroy the world, or rule over it. On the contrary, I wished to use it to save Jorgmund."

Jorgmund? They had never heard of such a town before. Alex however, seemed deadly serious.

"I can tell from your face that you have never heard of it. Well, that's to be expected. Let me ask you a question. When you were in Prox, did anyone tell you about what was beyond the void?"

" No, but one boy said that they couldn't see the other side of the void anymore…" Felix offered.

"Exactly." Alex stood. "During one of my botched teleport trainings, I stumbled into the land beyond Gaia rift. It is an extremely harsh land. People there live in constant fear of wild raiders, who pillage and slay at whim. I hoped to absorb the elemental energies to save them."

There was silence in the room. Until Isaac broke it. "Right, then. I suppose we can be all ready to set off tomorrow."

"Excuse me?" Alex looked up.

" We have to help, right?" Isaac turned to the rest of the team. "We can't just let a town get destroyed by some dumb raiders, right?"

Nods, and murmurs of general agreement flowed through the room. Except for the rather obvious exception of Mia, who turned to Isaac angrily.

" Isaac, he's a cheat! We can't trust him! He's just doing this to betray us! I know it!"

Isaac sighed. "Mia. I know the possibility that he is lying to us. However, if he IS telling the truth, we cannot allow a town to be exposed to danger."

Garet, in the back, smirked to Felix. "That's his leadership role talking." Felix nodded back.

Mia slowly stood, considering. She knew that everyone else in the room agreed with Alex more or less. However, how could she tell them that she had such a strong feeling that Alex was only doing this to trick and kill them? Slowly, she tightened her grip on her staff. She wouldn't let Alex hurt them. She would keep an eye on Alex at all times. Reluctantly, she nodded at Alex.

* * *

Outside the sanctum, Sheba turned to Ivan. "What do you think?"

" About Alex? I dunno. He seems alright, but he's tricked all of us before."

Sheba nodded. "Yes. I feel that we'll need to keep an eye on him at all times."

Ivan nodded wordlessly, then turned to the inn. "C'mon, Sheba. Let's go grab our stuff."

Sheba followed Ivan, the strangest feeling of being slightly miffed at the back of her mind.


	3. Departure

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 3: Departure

" Leaving so soon, Isaac?" Isaac, paused in the doorway. His mother's voice was… reproachful, slightly. Although the primary emotion he felt was sadness. Head bowed, he turned back to his mother.

"Yes, mom. I have to. I can't let this town be destroyed."

Dora nodded her acceptance. " I know. I guess you're the best bet for the town, after all. You're just about the strongest group of warriors on Weyard."

"What's she's saying, son, is that she's proud of you." Kyle said as he entered the room. " And I'm proud of you too." Wrapping Isaac in a bear hug, he smiled at him. "Take care of yourself, okay?"

Isaac smiled, hugged his mother one last time, and headed out.

Outside the house, he met Garet, still trying to carry a huge knapsack. Raising an eyebrow, Isaac stared at the antics of his best friend for several minutes before venturing " Uh, Garet…. What's in the bag?"

"My lunch." Was the monosyllabic reply.

" Your LUNCH?!" Isaac stared at the huge pack under on Garet's back. "Okay, I think we need to work out on you dropping the nonessential items…"

Meanwhile, at Felix and Jenna's house….

"Felix?"

"M?" He responded. Felix was known to his friends as a man of few words. He had the extraordinary ability to keep his temper under control even in the most harrowing of situations, unless it involved a certain cheeky Jupiter adept. Which may have been why his parents decided to give him the room with half the roof still missing. At least it was currently the dry season. Once the rainy weather came, hoo boy.

"Felix, dear, could you please let me put some of my leftover stuff into your bag?"

Felix shook his head and sighed. He had never seen a need to pack more than two sets of clothes and nothing else. After all, what was the point of having to lug a mountain load of clothes that'd only end up getting dirty and dusty around the world anyway? None, as far as he could see. Turning, he saw that his sister hadn't bothered to wait for an answer, and had entered his room, staggering under he weight of an enormous pile of clothes.

Felix muttered under his breath, uttered a single "No.", and turned back to his packing, ignoring the indignant cries of Jenna.

* * *

The innkeeper sighed. He had barely gotten the inn up and running again, and had four of the adepts that supposedly had saved the world staying in there. Apparently, they would be setting out again. He could still hear their voices filtering in from upstairs as they packed.

"Pass me the comb, Sheba."

"Seriously, both of you, why bother packing stuff like that? It's not like we'll have a lot of time to groom ourselves. Alex told us that the place's just a lot of sand and mountains."

"Ivan, _some_ of us care more about our looks than others. And if you don't mind, I'd prefer not to hear that name."

" Ooh, you mean like that time you cared about your appearance so much when fighting that grand Chimaera? You had blood on your robes for a week!"

"Ivan, I'm warning you…"

"…"

The innkeeper sighed. A lively bunch they were, indeed.

* * *

Alex stood, staring into the distance. The majority of the people had no idea who he was, and what part he had played in the formation of Alchemy's powers. Which was a pretty good thing. If they had known that he'd attempted to test out his newfound strength by unleashing a storm upon Vale, more than likely he'd currently be in a rather back position with the townsfolk. He suspected he was treading on thin ice as is. Looking back, he still wondered why he'd tried to destroy the town. Recalling the age-old adage that absolute power corrupted absolutely, he wondered if that was what had happened. Shrugging, he noted out of the corner of his eye that Isaac and Garet were fast approaching, and arguing about something. As they drew nearer, he began to hear snippets of their conversation.

" This IS essential!"

" I don't care! Remove at least half of the food in there!"

Alex sighed. He still found it hard to believe at times that this bunch had been the one to release the powers of Alchemy on this world. Looks certainly were deceiving. Behind them, he saw Jenna and her brother approaching. And from the inn tumbled out the last four adepts in the party.

Alex let out a wan smile. "So, shall we be off?"

* * *

Isaac, Felix and Alex were belowdecks of the flying Lemurian ship, discussing their current course of action.

"Okay, we'll make a stopover in Prox to ensure that our ship is in good condition before flying over the void. Once there, we'll land near the outskirts of- of…"

"Jorgmund. The town name is Jorgmund."

"Uh-huh. Jorgmund. Then we'll ascertain the threat of these raiders, then fight them off."

"Yes. Unless we contain that threat before Gaia cliffs disappear, they can sweep through these lands unchallenged. I am certain that none of you want that.

"Got that right." Isaac turned and headed for the deck. "I'll take first turn at handling the ship. I hope the rest of us can keep out of trouble for a while."

Isaac shook his head. What was he saying? He knew these guys. Trouble followed them like bees followed honey. With the sort of luck that seemed rampant in their party, they'd end up meeting Karst, Agatio, Saturos, AND Menardi at the same time. He didn't want to think about it.

"You're pathetic, Garet."

"Put a sock in it, Ivan. You're in your element, after all."

Ivan leaned against the guardrail, smirking. And it was true. He was in his element, up in air, feeling the cool breeze in his face. Garet, by contrast, was currently lying on the floor, limbs flailing as he tried to stand up. Shaking his head, Ivan scurried up the ladder to his "designated spot", namely, the top of the ship. Keeping his balance perfectly, he smiled as he felt the wind through his eternally messy hair. Ahhh, life… …


	4. Expedition

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time.

* * *

Chapter 4: Expedition

Puelle nodded slowly as Isaac finished explaining their current mission. "I see. You wish to travel over Gaia Cliffs and face an unknown threat in that region. Rather foolhardy, in my opinion, but seeing as you were the ones to ignite Mar's fire, I assume you'd be best suited to the task."

Isaac grinned back. 'Yes, I'd assume so. Now, if I may, I'd like to see to our ship." Leaving the mayor's home, he was met with a snowball to the face. Shaking his head, he spotted the figure of Ivan ducking around the corner of a house, accompanied by a peal of laughter.

Deciding that it would take far too much time and effort to chase down the speedy Wind Adept, he headed for the ship on the outskirts of town.

" Can Ivan take ANYTHING seriously?" He muttered to himself. He was always the one to make the dumb wisecracks in battle, always the one who tried to cheer them up. All good traits, he decided. Ivan was an invaluable, if slightly annoying, member of the party. Isaac had never regretted the decision to allow Ivan to join him back outside the Goma range a year ago. Seemed that it was paying off now.

On the Ship…

Picard groaned softly as he shifted yet another crate aside and onto the ship. All of these crates contained rather valuable, (not to mention heavy) supplies, and he wasn't blessed with the gift of moving them along the ground through use of Psynergy, nor did he currently possess the Carry Stone. Thus, he was forced to resort to using the old-fashioned method of moving them by sheer strength, something that the mercury adept hated with a passion.

"Need a hand?" Alex appeared by his side, a slight smirk on his face. Flexing his hand, he invocated the Move spell and slid a second crate onto the ship to join the first.

Picard turned to Alex, question marks in his eyes. Alex replied with a simple answer " When I absorbed the Golden Sun's powers, I also inherited ability to use several simple spells of each element. Nothing so amazing such as casting Grand Gaia, but enough."

"Yes, I bet that you're just so proud of yourself, aren't you, Alex?" Alex closed his eyes, willing himself not to rise to the bait. " You use all of us, then betray everything the Mercury Clan ever stood for, then now you send us all off on a one-way trip to Mercury knows where!"

Alex slumped tiredly as he turned to regard the person that had insulted him. Mia, of course. She had managed to sneak up behind them while he had been preoccupied. "Mia, please-"

He never got any further. A hand connected with his cheek, causing him to stagger backwards a few steps. Turning to regard his fellow member of the Mercury Clan, he replied, the tiniest bit of anger seeping through his normally calm voice. "Mia, how long are you going to keep beating a dead horse? I already apologized for my actions, which were not even of evil intent in the first place! If you have any valid reason for your animosity towards me, I'd urge you to speak out now."

Mia advanced on him, fire in her eyes. He could see her hand holding onto the nebula wand twitch, ready to raise up and bring it down onto his head when-

"That's enough!" Isaac and Felix's commanding voices shot through the cold air. Advancing on the trio standing there, Isaac sighed before turning to Mia. "I thought I could trust you to stop starting fights with Alex. All through our journey from Vale, you've been picking squabbles and fights with Alex over the most ridiculous things. Unless you want our entire group to split apart, I suggest you keep silent, and out of Alex's way."

Mia seemed about to reply with a cutting remark before throwing her hands into the air in a gesture of exasperation before stomping back into ship.

Alex considered Mia's fast retreating form a moment. "She certainly has some pent-up feelings concerning my actions."

Felix snorted derisively beside him. " What'd you expect? Of all the people here, she's the one you had the deepest ties to. I don't think you should expect flowers or anything of that sort from her.

"Duly noted." Alex replied, before turning back to aid Picard, who had ignored just about the entire exchange with a "none-of-MY-business" look on his face, and instead spent the time lugging up the crates.

* * *

The Lemurian ship was a beauty. Controlled by the powers of the black orb, it had never required such petty things as the winds to power it. Thus, such things as masts and sails were completely unnecessary and foreign to the ship. Until recently, at any rate. Garet had cooked up some half-baked scheme to outfit a mast onto it. Picard had agreed, albeit reluctantly, and had the mast inserted onto the ship, complete with rigging and a lookout spot. The latter of which Ivan was extremely grateful for at the moment.

Sheba leaned over the railing, looking down at the scene far below her. Then, sneaking a glance at the tiny mop of golden hair that had popped out from a barrel beside her, she chuckled to herself before turning back to the view.

Immediately, the Jupiter adept within the barrel reacted rather indignantly to the chuckling, yelling at Sheba about what exactly was so funny. Deciding to skip past the explanation of just how ridiculous he currently looked, she settled for describing the scene below her.

"Alex just got slapped by Mia. Can't say I feel too sorry for him."

"You told me that already." Came the muffled voice from the barrel. "What else?"

"You now, I'm not even sure why I'm doing this for you. Based on the treatment I'm getting? You should be thanking me I even allow you a glimpse of the outside world from that barrel."

The mop of hair pushed itself slightly further out, revealing the amethyst eyes partly covered by the messy hair. "Okay, okay. Is Isaac there?"

"Nope, no sign of…. Wait a sec, there he is! He's coming over with Felix!"

With a quick "meep!", the hair vanished completely into the barrel. Several minutes later, a voice inquired " Um… how is it?"

"Seems all right. Doesn't look too much like he's trying to hunt down and murder the person who hurled a snowball at him."

At this, Ivan started to climb out of the barrel cautiously. Until, that is, Sheba said :" Oh, wait! He's looking around! He's drawn his sword! I think he's looking for you!"

In an instant, he had once again vanished into the barrel, fearing for his life. Seconds later, the fear was broken by the sound of merry laughter coming from the only other person on the crow's nest.

Popping his head out, and crossing both arms over the barrel, he pouted at Sheba, still laughing away. "You're evil, you know that?"

His only response was the laughter increasing in volume.

* * *

Isaac was currently at the helm of the ship, concentrating on making it hover and keeping it afloat in the air. This also included the job of steering the ship, and ensuring that it didn't crash into the mountains. Their mastery of the Hover Jade had allowed them to fly higher than the trees, and thus they no longer proved to be a barrier. He could already see Gaia cliffs on the horizon, just past the Mars lighthouse.

"Is it just me, or is the land larger?" Garet looked out past the Lighthouse, at the void. It seemed to him that there was more land than last time.

"Not just you." Alex replied. "With the release of Alchemy, the world is healing itself. Slowly, but surely. That is why we need to stop the warriors before they come to this side of the void and rampage Weyard."

Garet rolled his eyes. "Gee, imagine that. Weyard in another do-or-die situation and it's US who goes and does the work again. How surprising."

"Am I supposed to respond to that?"

"No, I'm just ranting."

"Ah."

* * *

Jenna was currently in the galley, whipping up a meal for the rest of the crew. She had no idea where that huge pack stuffed to the brim with food had come from, but never let it be said that she was one to look a gift horse on the mouth. Mia was beside her, silently aiding in her task.

"Maybe you should try getting the Hover Jade from Isaac for a while." She opined at Mia.

"Hm? Why?" Mia lifted her head long enough to glance at Jenna before returning to work.

"Because your spirits could sure use some lifting. C'mon, Mia. What's troubling you so much? You're usually the upbeat one of the group."

Mia sighed. Would there be no end to this? She looked up, a bit of anger flashing in her eyes. "If you must know-" She never got any further. The ship shook suddenly, pitching the two females across the galley, and into a wall.

"Owww…." Jenna massaged a swelling lump on her head and grimaced as she noted that it was bleeding too. Casting Aura on herself, she staggered to her feet. "C'mon, Mia. We gotta find out what's going on here." Helping the unsteady Mercury adept to her feet, she took off down the hallway when the ship shook again, once again knocking the both of them off their feet. _Something is terribly wrong here…_

At the helm of the ship, things weren't much better. They had just recently passed over the edge of the world, and had been traveling smoothly when without warning; the ship had shuddered, and temporarily distracted Isaac. Righting himself, he had just begun to regain control of the stricken vessel when it shook again. "Alex!" Isaac yelled. "What's going on here?"

Alex shook his head. "I've never seen this before! It's some kind of electrical storm! We have to get out of this!"

Picard whirled from his position under the mast. "What? You mean just turn back?"

"No." Despite the windstorm that had enveloped them, Alex remained calm. "We must press onward as quickly as possible. The sooner we're out of this, the sooner we'll be on safe ground."

Isaac nodded, no trace of fear or panic in his eyes. "Right. Then, the rest of you, get belowdecks. You'll be safer there. "

Garet stood, battling the howling winds. "And you? You're not thinking of just staying here, are you?"

Isaac shook his head. "I don't have any choice. The ship needs someone up here to ensure it doesn't stop floating."

Garet sighed, then walked over to Isaac. "Then let me do it."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm bigger and sturdier, right? That means it'll be harder for the winds to knock me over. Let me do it."

Isaac looked over at his determined friend. "Are you sure about this?"

"Duh. Now move over."

Reluctantly, Isaac relinquished control of the Hover Jade. Stepping into place, Garet began focusing, halting the ship's progress into the endless void. With a nod of encouragement, the rest filed into the doorway.

Huddled together for what seemed an eternity, it seemed a while before Isaac started. "Where's Ivan and Sheba?"

Jenna's brow furrowed in concentration, before gasping. "I-I saw them climbing the mast just now…"

Without another word, Isaac turned and headed out of the room.

* * *

"You think it's safe to climb down the rigging?"

Ivan stared down. "No. It's shaking like a leaf. If we take one wrong move, we're doomed. I'd rather stay up here."

Sheba sighed resignedly. Ivan looked around, before hissing to her "Keep low. Less chance of the wind blowing us off."

Nodding, she was about to crouch when the ship shook violently again, throwing her off balance. Before she knew it, she was dangerously close to the railing, practically teetering on the edge.

"Hang on!" Ivan yelled. He started for her, only to be blown back by a monstrous blast of wind. Forced to the other side of the Crow's nest, he slowly began to move closer to her, step by step.

Sheba's eyes widened as another gust smashed into her, with enough force to lift her up and over the guardrail. Desperately, her arms flailed out-

And caught the edge of the railing! But there was no time for relief. She was still suspended in the air, much like a flag flapping in the wind. And her strength could not last forever. She had to give, sooner or later. And when she did…… She gulped. Best not to think about that.

* * *

At the bottom of the rigging, Isaac peered up. He could see the faint outline of Sheba dangling from the lookout tower. It was only a matter of time before her strength gave out. Cursing to himself, he slowly began to climb the ropes that led up to the lookout post.

* * *

Sheba was close to exhaustion. The hurricane winds had sliced into her constantly, their edges tinged with cold. She could barely keep her eyes open against the howling gusts, and her strength was all but spent. Slowly, she lifted her head to see Ivan still resolutely battling the gales to get to her. But it was no use.

"Ivan" She whispered. She didn't need to do anymore. His head snapped up, and he yelled back at her.

"Just hold on! I'm coming!"

Sheba shook her head. "I can't hold on anymore, Ivan. I'm sorry."

"No!" Ivan eyes blazed with a strange intensity, and he started for her with renewed effort. But it was too late… too late… Her mind flashed back to the day… at the Venus Lighthouse. So much like that time. But now… of she fell, there would be no cushion of water to protect her. She would fall forever into the endless void, into death… Slowly, her fingers uncurled, and she began to slide.

"**_SHEBA!_**" She heard Ivan's horrified cry, and a second later, something snagged onto her billowing cloak. Twisting her head, she could see that Ivan had leapt out of the crow's nest, but not so far that he couldn't grab the railing with one hand. With the other, he now held on to the edges of her cloak.

"Sheba, listen to me!" Ivan commanded. "You have to climb up the cloak, and grab my arm, you hear me?! Come on!"

Sheba shook her head. She was so tired. She just wanted to sleep. But… if Ivan could make this herculean effort for her, why couldn't she respond? Slowly, fingers numbed with cold reached out, grasping the feathery material. Inch by inch, she pulled herself closer to Ivan's outstretched arm. It seemed a mile away. Then, she felt warm hands grab hers. Gathering up her strength, she used his arm as a ladder, scrambling up it, to wrap her hands around him.

Ivan was exhausted, both physically and mentally. He could feel Sheba's body pressing against his, and that provided some temporary comfort, but his arm that was clinging to the lookout post was threatening to give way any second now. Resolutely, he dug his fingers into the wood. He couldn't let go. Not while Sheba still depended on him.

"Sheba." Ivan glanced down at his friend. She rolled tired eyes towards him. "Sheba, you have to reach for the crows nest yourself. If you put any more weight on my left arm, I won't be able to hold on. You can do it, Sheba."

Nodding, she reached her arms out and grasped the edge of the railing again. Using all the strength he could afford, Ivan boosted her, allowing her to tumble over the edge into an exhausted heap. Now his turn. He was about to swing his other hand over to aid himself when the ship shook again. His arm, unable to hold on any longer, finally gave way. Allowing his body to fly free into the abyss.

_At least I saved Sheba._ These thoughts were all that occupied his mind as he began the long, slow fall to his doom. But an instant later, he felt a strange force grab onto him, and yank him back. Then, he flew straight into the waiting arms of Isaac.

"What do you know?" Isaac grinned slightly. "You're light enough to Catch." Ivan barely managed to flash a tiny thumbs-up in Isaac's direction before collapsing into an unconscious pile on top of Sheba.


	5. Strange New Land

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 5: Strange New Land

Garet growled to himself as the ship shook for the fourth time in as many minutes. The storm was steadily getting worse, and there seemed to be no end in sight. The sudden and unpredictable gusts were shaking the ship like a rag doll. No matter. He had to keep the ship on course.

Suddenly, through the storm, he caught the glimpse of a tiny speck of light. Could it be? Steering the ship over, he smiled in relief as the light widened, showing a tiny chasm among the imposing mountains that blocked off the entrance to the new land. But could the ship make it through such a narrow crack?

He heard Isaac's voice, faint in the whipping wind. "Garet! Hurry up! The storm's getting worse!" Well, it looked like he had no choice. Gritting his teeth, he edged the ship forward closer to the crack. Damn. It was too small. Or was it? He couldn't tell. Shaking his head, he muttered "What the hell." and mentally commanded the ship to go forward.

Garet swore softly as the ship groaned in protest to getting sandwiched between two walls of sheer rock. He could see bits and pieces of the ship fly off as it narrowly squeaked through the chasm, not to mention that the metal that held the ship together was getting dangerously hot due to some effect or other of friction. That was what Kraden had dubbed it, anyway.

Then, they were through, past the mountains, past the chasms, in a new land. The first thing Garet noticed was that the wind had died down almost immediately, and that the air here was a lot more calm. The second was the blinding sun, which even a Mars Adept as himself found hard to bear. After setting the ship down, he turned to regard the form of his best friend climbing down the rigging, two unconscious Jupiter adepts in tow.

"What happened to those two?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know. I'm going to dump them in their rooms, then take a long bath. A very long bath. Preferably with lavender scented soap."

"… …"

* * *

Ivan blinked, then slowly forced his eyes open. Where was he? He remembered the last few events before he passed out. The windstorms, Isaac catching him, and- and-

"Sheba!" He cried out, sitting bolt upright. Was she safe? Cursing silently to himself, he was about to jump out of the bed when he heard her soft laughter. Right now, that was the sweetest thing he could have imagined. "You're safe!"

She smiled back at him. "Yes. And I've been looking over you for over an hour now, sleepyhead."

"Sleepyhead? That's hardly a way to talk to someone who just saved your life." He replied mockingly. She shook her head, then embraced him.

"Ivan… thank you."

"C'mon, it's not like I could just leave you to die, right?" He replied with a bemused expression. "Now, is there any food available? I'm starving!"

Sheba once again burst out in laughter. "You sound just like Garet!"

"I do not!"

"Yes you do!"

"I said I do not!"

From his vantage point on the shelf, Gust looked down on his master.

_(Hrmph. Maybe there's hope for this lad yet…) _

* * *

"So, Alex. Where's Jorgmund?" Felix questioned curiously. "I haven't seen anything resembling a town since we landed here.

Alex's looked around at the various outcroppings of rock, before pointing in a Northeast direction. "If memory serves, the town lies in that direction."

Felix nodded, then turned to Isaac. "Okay, I think we'll all be ready to set off tomorrow. Isaac, can you go tell everyone that?"

Isaac nodded, made an exaggerated bow, before turning and heading back into the interior of the ship. Just then, Picard emerged from the hold, looking rather weary.

"The storm beat up this ship rather badly." He reported. "It can still move, but I suggest we get it to repaired as soon as possible."

Felix smirked slightly. "I could have told you that. With Garet at the wheel…"

"Yeah? I'd like to see YOU do a better job, Felix!" Came the indignant reply from above. Garet had been tasked with checking the rigging and mast because it was "his idea" for it to be built in the first place, and he had been rather unhappy to realize that the rigging was going to take a long time to fix, if the multiple tears were any indication.

Felix leaned back, and gazed out to the endless desert. "Strange that a such a sandy, light soaked area was once connected to the coldest point in Weyard…" He murmured to himself. Then, shrugging, he turned back to his duties.

* * *

Grisnakh stood, watching. He was always watching. He alone, of all the Karan, knew the meaning of the word patience, and when to use it. This had allowed him to rise swiftly amongst their ranks, and now he commanded thirty legions. But for now, all he had with him was a tiny hunting party. More than enough for his needs.

He stared down at the various newcomers in the strange flying ship that had just arrived through Banehallow Mountains. A tiny glint of greed appeared in his eyes. Turning to his companions, he lifted his blade.

"The humans have no idea what's in store for them! We shall strike swiftly, and tonight we feast on man-flesh!" He roared. This was met with cheers and shouts of approval. Turning back to the humans, he snarled to himself. "Fools. You should never have come. Now, you will pay the ultimate price."

With a swift kick, his krell mount started running forward, followed closely by the other raiders. He could feel their bloodlust, and shared his own with them. His mouth stretched into a hideous grin. This was going to be fun.


	6. Blood battle

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 6: Blood Battle

Felix slumped, leaning his torso backwards over the railing. He was bored. Really bored. He wished that something would happen. Sooner that they get to Jorgmund the better, he decided. Then at least we can start questioning people about the raiders that Alex told us about.

Alex, for his part, was staring at the helm of the ship, unmoving. His watery blue eyes pierced the air, staring in the direction of the beleaguered town. Felix shrugged. Alex had all the properties of a block of ice at times, right down to his frosty demeanour. And that particular trait didn't look like it was going to get changed anytime soon…

Suddenly, from high above, he could hear Garet's voice. "Hey! Guys! We've got company! A group of… thingies are heading this way!"

Instantly, Alex whirled. "Garet, can you describe them?"

"Sure." Came the distant voice. "They've got… uh, red skin. And their riding things that look a lot like wolves."

Alex's eyes flashed. Turning to Felix, he stated. "We're going to get paid an early visit by those raiders. Get everyone to the deck!"

Before Felix could move, however, he heard a dull thudding noise. Glancing to the right, he noted a long arrow had embedded itself into the wood. A second later, more arrows whizzed through the air, ever higher, to the point where Garet was.

"Garet!" Felix yelled. "Get out of there!" Before he could finish his sentence, however, Garet had already fallen to the deck, the shaft of an arrow sticking out through his arm.

Alex knelt down beside Garet, and after pulling the arrow out and raising his hand, began whispering words in an arcane an ancient language. Afterwhich the wound began to close, doused in the pure light of Ply. Realizing that Felix was still standing, Alex turned to him. "What are you waiting for? Go!"

Felix turned, and headed for the door.

* * *

A few minutes later, everyone had assembled, and agreed that fighting on the ship would be a bad idea, lest it get damaged during the tussle. Climbing down the side of the ship, they awaited the coming of the raiders. They did not have to wait long.

Before they even neared the humans, the raiders had halted, and began pouring arrow afer arrow at their ranks. Even as they neared, Garet raised a single hand, and cried out "Flash!" Immediately, a wall of fire sprung up, causing the arrows to simply smash into the firewall, and break harmlessly.

Grisnakh stared at the strange travelers. All the arrows had been spent, and they were still unharmed. What was that all about? Shaking his head, he swept his blade out and raised it high into the air,

"We engage them in single combat!" He cried. "Let's see whatever skills they possess allows them to block swords as easy as they block arrows!" A deafening cry went up around the raiders, and they began to charge.

Isaac readied his Sol Blade for battle. Beside him, he could feel Felix focusing his energies, ready to cast Quake sphere the instant the raiders entered the range of that spell. He did not have to wait long.

Almost before he knew it, the raiders were upon them. One lunged at Isaac with a low slash that would have separated his head had he stood still. Opting instead to jump into the air, he brought the Sol Blade down on the enemy's head, splitting it into two.

Around him, the shouts and cries of battle raged. Felix had casted Quake sphere and knocked the majority of the riders from their mounts, but that did not change the fact that the wolf-like creatures seemed perfectly capable of fighting with or without their masters on their backs. He could see Ivan darting in and out, to stab at one enemy, and slash the next. His speed startled and confused the raiders, causing most of them to waver.

Seeing movement from the corner of his eye, Isaac twisted and managed to parry a blow meant to sever his arm, then kicked at the brute that bore the sword. The huge, blood-red creature merely shrugged off the blow before returning to the offensive, slashing and stabbing at Isaac with speed that belied his huge bulk. Dropping back several paces, he then raised his sword into the air. Time to show exactly what he was capable of.

"Flint!" With a warcry, Isaac leapt forward, his sword glowing yellow as it smashed into the warrior he faced. Screaming the warrior fell back, only to stand again and snarl at Isaac angrily. Isaac shook his head. This might be a bit tougher than he imagined.

Felix stabbed Excalibur straight into the throat of one of the wolf-like creatures before turning to face his next trio of opponents. The three circled him warily before charging the same time. With unimaginable skill, they slashed and swiped at him, never allowing him to fall back, forcing him to go on the defensive. Obviously they weren't going to go down easy. Spotting an opening, he ducked under the swing of the largest of the three brutes, before stabbing his foe in the knee. He howled and fell to the floor, leg still spurting blood. Jumping back, Felix felt a sudden surge of Jupiter psynergy and raised his sword high in the air. "Legend!" He cried.

The sword itself seemed to scream to the air as three ghostly blades, seemingly forged from psynergy itself, materialized and smashed down onto the remaining two warriors, the crashes of the swords drowning out their cries of pain. And around him, the battle continued.

Jenna and Sheba stood in the center of a raging maelstrom. With a blast of lightning, one raider was driven away, and with a storm of fire, another crumbled into ash. Jenna threw a quick glance at Sheba's direction. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine." Was Sheba's curt reply. "These guys can take quite a beating, huh?"

Jenna nodded. "Quite." Another one charged at her, and she raised her staff, reading to bring another psynergy attack into play. But before she could begin, searing pain shot through her leg. Dropping to a crouch, she spotted an arrow, fired at close range, through the thigh. Damn. Dodging, she was able to evade the blow of the warrior's axe, before the pain overwhelmed her. Crashing to the ground, she glared at the warrior above her. Murmuring strange words that sounded almost ritualistic, he slashed downwards with enough strength to split her from crown to waist.

Had it landed.

The Fire Brand intersected an instant before her doom came, and then, raising his hands, Garet cried " I summon the sixty-fourth Auroch, lord of thirty-six legions! He who commands the earth, and baths it in blazing fire! ZAGAN, to me!"

From the air, a strange minotaur-like creature flew down towards them, an enormous axe in hand. With a roar, he smashed his axe into the ground, a fiery blaze emerging from the point of contact that consumed foolish ones who had dared approach the great beast. Then, just as swiftly as he had come, Zagan flew away to lands unknown. Jenna nodded her thanks to Garet, and grasped the shaft of the arrow, slowly pulling it out, and letting out an involuntary cry of pain as she did so. Then, casting Aura on herself, she stood, surveying the rest of the battle. And so it went. The casualties mounted.

Isaac dodged the whip-like weapon of his current foe, and slashed upwards. His enemy jumped back, and retaliated with another crack of the whip. Isaac, having no time, to dodge, stood his ground, and grabbed the whip, then, with a cry of pain, released it. The damned thing had been coated in metal shards, and if it struck home, it would do a damn good job of ripping through the flesh. Snarling, he raised his hand to the air. "Odyssey!" Two swords, forged of pure psynergy, materialized, and stabbed clean through his assailant. A third, larger sword appeared as well, and Isaac lunged to strike his foe at the same time. The screeching thing fell back, and struggled to his feet. His chain-whip had been shattered. Snarling in anger, he swept out a sword, and raised it at Isaac in a symbol of challenge.

Isaac's eyes narrowed. Then, charging, he stabbed, parried, riposted, and slashed at his opponent as fast as he could . Apparently, his foe was no slouch either. He blocked all of Isaac's strikes with amazing skill, and had even managed to score a glancing blow on his shoulder. Staggering back, Isaac raised his hand, and called out to the air "Geode!"

Instantly, the djinni he summoned swirled the sandy ground into a large, solid sphere, then directed the mass towards the oncoming raider. The raider snarled again, then stabbed at the clump of earth with his sword.

There was a smashing sound, and the blade fell in two pieces at the raider's feet. The sand mass dispersed, but it had already done its job. Isaac's smug grin evaporated as the raider unsheathed two long daggers and once again advanced on him.

"How many weapons does this nut have anyway?"

Isaac readied the Sol Blade in preparation, but he never got a chance to use it. Abruptly, there was the siren sound of horns, horns, horns blowing in the distance. And from North-east a hail of arrows was poured into the raiders. A company of a dozen men stood on the ridge, firing arrow after arrow.

Isaac's assailant cursed in a strange tongue, before bellowing something to the air. This, apparently, was a signal for retreat. Jumping onto a stray wolf beast, the raider turned to Isaac. "You may have survived today, little one. But I'll remember you and hunt you down. Remember the name Grisnakh, boy. It'll soon be your greatest fear."

And with a cry, the raiders fled to the south, leaving a dust-cloud that grew ever smaller with their passing.

* * *

Alex turned to the dozen men, ever nearing. Even from this distance, he could tell that they were no threat to him, and the rest of Isaac's party. Felix however, wasn't quite so sure of that. Raising his sword, he called out to the fast-approaching warriors. "Speak! Are you friend or foe?"

The tallest of the men sped up, running ahead of the rest. Then, slowing to a stride, he glanced at Felix. "Nay, true-heart. Lay your sword. We are your friends, if you are people who oppose the Karan."

Felix, looking at that man, started with surprise. "You- You're an Elf! You are no true man!"

The elf laughed, and a merry sound it was. "Yes, I am. And all my companions, indeed, all my countrymen are also elves. Fleet footed, and sharp of eye. But I have never seen swordplay as fine as yours in all of my realm!"

At this, Alex strode forward. "I assume you still remember me, Davion."

Davion's smile grew even wider, and throwing his arms around Alex, he laughed. "Ha! If you return to Anthis at last, why, then this is truly the best news I have heard for ages!"

"Anthis?" Ivan questioned, the first to break the silence that had enveloped the rest of the party. "I had thought the town was named Jorgmund."

"Indeed it is." Davion nodded. "If you speak of the town that lies on the Southern border. That was where I first met Alex. But Anthis is the name of my entire kingdom, as well as the name of our great fortress."

Then, clearing his throat Isaac spoke up. "I believe we should have some introductions. After all, we've just met. My name is Isaac, son of Kyle. And I come from Vale."

After the others had introduced themselves, Davion stepped forward. "And I, am Prince Davion. My father leads the kingdom of Anthis. He has sent me out with a regimen to protect the town of Jorgmund. It was chance that led me out here with my scouting party."

Alex smirked slowly. "I don't believe in chance."

Just then, one of the elvish archers spoke up. "Lord Davion, I believe we should return to Jorgmund. These travellers can rest there."

Davion nodded. "Of course. Well then, my friends, shall we?"

Isaac grinned. "I'd love to. However, let's take our ship with us."

* * *

"I had never expected to see this marvel! A ship that glides through the air as smoothly as if it were water!" Davion laughed. He seemed to do that a lot, Isaac noted.

"Yes. This ship is unique in our lands too. One of a kind." Alex replied, sounding distracted. On closer inspection, Isaac realized that Alex was poring over a rather large map, that showed the kingdoms in strange language. Alex, however, seemed to have no problems understanding it. Walking over, he settled himself next to Alex, inquiring what hew as looking at.

Alex made a reply about seeing how long it would take to fly to Anthis, and Isaac was about to ask if Alex had ever seen Anthis before, when he heard Davion's call.

"We have arrived."


	7. Jorgmund

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 7: Jorgmund

* * *

Mia stared in wonder at the buildings around them. They were beautifully sculpted, made of strong and solid stone. They had statues, made out of marble and limestone. And this was merely a border town? She wondered what their capitial was like. Behind her, she could hear Isaac conversing softly with Alex.

She was still troubled by him. She hated him. And that was a tall order for the normally gentle and caring Mercury adept. Their very element was based on the foundations of healing and caring, and they had a natural tendency to trust people. Perhaps that was where the problem lay. She had opened her heart to Alex once, and he had taken her trust, threw it away on some careless whim.

Her eyes narrowed. She didn't trust Davion. Not one bit. Any friend of Alex that she didn't know was instantly put into "suspicious" category. And something about the elves made her suspicious…… But she just couldn't put her finger on it.

Ivan was grumpy. He hated sand. The fact that his Jupiter alignment made him extra vulnerable to ground-based attacks might have something to do with this. Not to mention that the stupid sand would get into his clothes and into his hair and take forever to wash out even with shampoo and then he'd still fill dirty and-

He was rambling again. Sighing, Ivan rubbed his sore shoulder. He'd received a blow from a sword-hilt from one of those raiders, and it hadn't been tended to yet. For whatever reason, Ivan disliked going to his friends for help, even though Jupiter possessed a rather distinct lack of healing psynergy. Heck, even Mars had the Aura spells. Ivan glanced around. With any luck, he'd be able to keep sand out of his hair and clothes for-

Tripping over a stray pebble, he ended up sprawling all over the ground, face in the sand. Lifting his head, he spat the stray sand particles that had found it's way into his mouth. Jeez. Why did this sort of thing always happen to him? Glancing up, she saw Sheba offering a helping hand, not to mention a wry smile.

"You _are_ becoming more like Garet everyday. You've even got his clumsiness down pat!" Sheba laughed. Ivan, deciding not to reply, settled for grumbling about how his clothes were ruined.

Davion hung back from the rest. He had a natural tendency to drift to the back of any crowd. Perhaps it had something to do with his youth, when he was constantly under the shadow of the king. How was his father, he wondered. He had little news about him, ill or good since he brought along his men to this town. Davion loved his father dearly, but sadly his father didn't seem to think too much of him. Sighing, Davion continued walking further into the town.

* * *

"They've been attacking us constantly."

"Indeed. And their strikes are getting worse."

"I fear that soon, they no longer will need to use hit-and-run tactics. Their forces will be able to march on Anthis and overthrow it."

"That will NEVER happen." Davion stood, fire in his eyes. "We are strong. And we won't let any Karan scum take over our city."

Another elf, older looking, stood. "But Lord Davion. You cannot deny that their forces grow stronger with each passing day."

"Indeed I cannot. Nor do I wish to. It is a foolish man who denies what he can see with his own eyes. But if it ever came down to the defense of our great fortress, everyone in there would sooner die than submit to the Karan."

"Noble words." Alex noted as he entered the room. However, the Karan raiders that ambushed us just now seemed stronger than the last time I faced them here. If we allow them to continue, soon they will be nigh invincible, and then, we are doomed."

Jethros, a young elven archer, stood. "I may not be highly learned, but my father has taught me about the legends of psynergy that Alex and his companions possess. Could they not be used to strengthen the Karan?"

"Yes." Davion mused. "But adepts are human, always. The Karan are most definitely not. So who could be strengthening them?"

Alex rubbed his temples and sighed. "I'm sure we'll find out later. For now, I'm going to check on the others."

* * *

Picard stood staring out of the windowof his residence. The elves had been rather good to them, and while the local cuisine was somewhat… unsettling, they had taken every step possible to ensure that he was comfortable. As he looked out the window, he saw huge dust clouds, and the strange, watery shapes that were mountains, distorted by the harsh desert air. Picard shook his head. Having been brought up in Lemuria, where water was abundant, he had never thought of settlements formed in places where every drop of the water was scarce. An eye opener, certainly. As he heard the door opening, he turned to face Alex. "Yes?"

"I just came to inform you that we'll most likely be staying here for a while yet. So don't get your hopes up about leaving this place."

Picard let a tiny smile play on his face. "Most certainly not. I'm not going anywhere until my ship is fully repaired, in any case. And that seems to be slightly far off."

Alex shrugged before retreating out of the room again. "Well, take care."

* * *

"Remind me why I had to share a room with you?" Ivan asked as he emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the robes of the Jorgmund people. Owing to the oppressive heat, and sandy plains, the robes were rather loose-fitting. And in Sheba's opinion, Ivan looked like a teddy bear in them. Ivan wasn't exactly sure how he was supposed to respond to that, and had thus said nothing.

Sheba glanced at him, and once again suppressed the urge to chuckle. "Well, because Isaac and Garet share a room, Picard's room is too small to share, there's no way in Weyard Mia's going to share a room with Alex, and so she has to go with Jenna, and thus Alex shares a room with Felix, who he knows already from before."

"However," came Ivan's muffled voice from under the bed where his Tisiphone Edge had fallen earlier, on account of a certain hyperactive djinni. "You DO realize we're the only two people sharing a room who are not of the same gender?"

Sheba leaned back in her chair. She was more tired then she realized. "Then we'll just have to be extra careful, won't we?" She yawned. The bed looked good right about now. Slowly her eyelids began to droop…

Ivan crawled even further under the bed. Where was that dumb sword? It didn't seem to be there… Wait a sec, there it was! Reaching out a hand, Ivan grasped the hilt, pulling it to him. "Anyway," he continued. "I'll wager Isaac did this just for a joke. I swear that he was grinning when he gave both of us this r-" As he emerged from the bed, he could see Sheba's head slumped to one side, her breathing deep and steady. Smiling, Ivan pulled himself up.

_She must be exhausted from the earlier fight._

Gently lifting her up, Ivan walked over and set her down on the bed, before covering her with the sheets. Standing, he was about to go to bed too when he realized one rather important fact that he had overlooked on account of being too preoccupied with wanting to get the sand out of his hair.

The room had only one bed. Which had been built for only one occupant

After a few second's deliberation, Ivan sighed and sank down next to the sleeping form of Sheba, hoping that nothing happened, and thinking about how satisfying it would be to fry Isaac the next day for giving him this room.


	8. Ghash

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 8: Ghash

Where was she? Sheba glanced around wildly. The place was totally unfamiliar to her. The trees were so thick she couldn't even see sunlight. The whole forest was dark and foreboding. She started running.

_Dammit, get a grip on yourself!_ She silently admonished herself, but she continued running, unable to stop. The branches slashed at her hands and wrists as she pushed them aside, and the feet ached. Suddenly, she tripped over a stray root. Quickly, she climbed to her feet. She had to get out of this strange place…

Abruptly a sword flashed in her face. Sheba's eyes widened as she saw the figure of Saturos step in front of her. "And how are we today, Sheba?" He smirked. Sheba's mouth opened, but no sound came out of it. Slowly, she began backing up until she was pressed against a tree. Saturos advanced on her. Somewhere deep inside her, she knew she should fight back, cast a spell, run, do _something. _But she was paralyzed with fear, unable to do anything except stare at the sword that Saturos had lifted, almost casually. He smiled once more at her, then swung the sword in an arc that would separate the top half of her head from the rest of her body.

Then, before Sheba's startled eyes, Saturos screamed in agony, and staggered back before vanishing completely. Sheba blinked several times. Wha-? Then he saw someone else, shrouded in mist. Who was it? The person was approaching her…

"Sheba, are you alright?" The sound of the voice reassured her for some reason. It sounded familiar and… safe. Rushing forward, she threw her arms around him, sobbing into the person's arms. "Please." She whispered. "Don't leave me."

"I won't." She heard his reassuring voice once more. "I won't leave you, Sheba. I never have, and I never will."

* * *

Sheba blinked slowly. Where-? She looked around her. She was in the room of the Jorgmund inn. Through the window, she could see the first rays of the sun over the horizon.

Then it all came back to her. Her dream… Saturos and the mysterious stranger… Sheba closed her eyes, thinking. That particular dream had been troubling her ever since the Venus Lighthouse. She'd never admit it to her friends, but she had been terrified of Saturos. They probably had figured it out anyway, if the way she had behaved atop the Venus lighthouse was any indication. But the last part of the dream had been different. Then, she noticed that a considerable amount of weight was being applied on her left arm. She also noticed that sometime during the night she had managed to embrace the still form of Ivan beside her. Ivan had reciprocated, and both of them were a lot closer to each other than she'd feel comfortable with.

Just then, Ivan woke up. Instantly seeing the situation, his face turned the colour of a ripe tomato, and the two young Jupiter adepts separated as quickly as possible. Just then, they heard the voice of Breeze laughing.

(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! The looks on your faces were hilarious!)

Sheba turned to regard the Jupiter djinni standing on the table, and she instantly held up a warning finger. "Not. A. Word."

Breeze didn't even appear to hear, and merely continued laughing away. Ivan stood, and in several quick strides had seized the Jupiter djinni. Lifting Breeze up to face level, he hissed " You heard Sheba. Not a word of this."

(Okay. If that's what you want.)

Sheba could have sworn she saw the thing grinning.

* * *

Davion stood at the gates to the town, keeping a silent vigil. Where the hell were the scouts he sent out? They should be back by now…

Then he perceived the form of a single runner, making with all speed back to the gates. Standing, he yelled at the fast-approaching figure. "What news from the north?"

The runner started, but seeing Davion standing near the entrance, he continued running, but this time yelling a single word "Ghash! Ghash!"

The colour drained from Davion's face and he vanished back into village that was just beginning to awaken.

* * *

Ivan sat beside the still-blushing form of Sheba. Ever since the little incident earlier this morning, she had attempted avoid him, no easy task, considering the tiny room they were in. She had accomplished it however. She was either in the bathroom or fixing something or just plain too busy. Now, however, she was just sitting down. His best chance to talk to her. Mentally, Ivan wondered how he should best handle this. Then, sitting down beside her, he decided that a mental conversation would be the most effective way. Not to mention the way that'd be least likely to get himself slapped.

Casting Mind Read, he peered into her heart, and was immediately met by a wave of annoyance. Sheba's physical expression didn't change, but he could read her thoughts, and they were not happy.

_I don't like you doing that._

Ivan shook his head, and responded. _Well, I wouldn't have to resort to this if you'd just talk to me._

_I have nothing to say._

_Really? C'mon, Sheba. If that incident back there embarrassed you, we won't mention it to anyone. Breeze already promised not to tell, and I won't either._

He could feel Sheba trembling slightly. He reached out a comforting hand to her, but she jerked her shoulder away. Ivan sighed. From the way things were going, best he leave her alone. He was about to stand when a knock on the door sounded. Walking over and opening it, he saw an elven archer, panting for breath.

"Lord Davion summons you to an urgent meeting. Please come to the town square."

An instant later, Zephyr was unleashed and two Jupiter adepts hurried out of the room to the town.

* * *

Garet paced uncertainly. "A Fireworm, you say?" Picard was busy questioning Davion, Isaac was standing and watching everything before reaching a decision, and Alex was busy staring out past the gates of the town. The girls were watching with worried eyes, while Felix propped himself up against the wall, looking as if he couldn't care less. Ivan seemed to be off in his own dream world, except he kept stealing worried glances at Sheba. What was that all about? Shrugging, Garet turned back to the current business.

"Yes. Except that in our own tongue it is known as Ghash. It is a nameless terror, and any one who journeys to fight it never comes back. It is said that no arrow or sword can pierce it's hide. If it has awakened, sooner or later it will come to attack this village"

"We don't need swords." Isaac spoke up. "We have psynergy. As long as this worm is around, it is a threat to your people. We'll kill it before the day is over."

Davion shook his head. "You have little idea of the beast you seek to face. It managed to slay my entire scouting party, save one who had the presence of mind to run. If you go, I cannot send anyone to aid you."

Isaac stood. "I do not ask your men to come with me. We can handle it on our own."

Davion looked at Isaac for a long time. "Fine then. If you truly wish to go, I shall come with you. I wish to see psynergy for myself."

Felix, who had been silent to this point, spoke up. "Psynergy can only be seen by adepts. You may be elves, but I am unsure if you'll be able to see anything."

Davion shrugged. "No matter. If you go to face the worm, I can do no less."

Alex turned. "Then we go together?"

Isaac stood. "Yes. We go together, and now."

As Garet filed out the town gates with the others, a slight feeling of dread made itself known to his mind, and could not be banished no matter how hard he tried.

* * *

Mia stood on the sand dune, staring below at the scene of carnage below her. She could see approximately thirty elves, all sprawled around a huge sand-pit. Blood seemed to have soaked into the very sand itself, and the stench of death was thick in the air. Fighting an urge to retch, she made her way down the dune.

Isaac was already in the middle of the corpses, and using his Sol Blade, he turned over one of the rotting bodies. He seemed to have died in abject terror. Beside him, Davion was whispering several words in a strange language he did not know.

"Elbereth Ithilia Guthwain Narsillia Aldumen."

"What was that?"

"Hm? Oh, just some words. As a way of letting the spirits rest forever."

Looking around, Isaac noticed Mia seemed slightly impatient. Spotting him, she called out "Isaac! We've been here for almost half an hour! Where's the Ghash? I think it's left by-" Abruptly, the ground began to shake."

Garet had time to flash Mia a "You were saying?" look before the gaping hole in the ground opened, and a huge monstrosity rose up. Rearing what passed for a head, it somehow managed to pinpoint the adepts without eyes.

Standing some distance away from the worm, Mia was able to observe it more closely. It's entire body was a blotchy orange, with several patches of poisonous green on it. It's back had a row of spines. It seemed to have no discernable face, but a huge, gaping mouth with row upon row of razor sharp teeth. Just then, the Fireworm reared back, and let out a hoarse cry.

It was terrifying. The sound chilled her to the bone. Even after the beast had stopped the harsh screams echoed throughout the dunes, bouncing back and forth, never seeming to die out. Mia tried to raise her staff to cast another spell, but that failed her as body seemed almost unwilling to obey her commands. Her hand was shaking so much, she couldn't hold on to her staff any longer. It clattered to the floor beside her, and an instant later, Mia's body, no longer in control of it's own movements, joined it.

Isaac winced in pain at the harsh scream that emanated from the Fireworm. Beside him, Davion crouched to the ground, covering his ears. The blast of sound had been jarring, but no serious harm had been done. Or so Isaac thought, until he glanced to the distance and saw Mia's still form. His heart rose to his throat. "Mia!" He cried, and turned to her.

Garet saw Isaac rushing towards Mia, and raised his hand. Time to show a little of the Mars psynergy and the destructive power he had been endowed with. "Inferno!" A multitude of fireballs sprung from his palm, flying through the air to converge on one point: The fireworm's belly. Screeching in pain, the worm turned to face Garet. Before he knew what was happening, a strange liquid had been fired from the worm's mouth. Just before it hit, he felt Felix shoving him out of the way.

Thrown onto the dirt, he managed to catch Felix staring at the area where the spurt of liquid had been "What-?"

"A kind of acidic substance." Was Felix's only response, as he gestured towards the sand that had begun to melt. Standing, he cried "Echo!" And lunged towards the worm. Jerking back, the worm swung it's spiked tail at Felix, knocking him onto the sandy ground.

Ivan and Sheba entered the fray, blasts of lightning and wind flying practically nonstop at the gigantic beast. Drawing his bow, Davion aimed a single arrow at the worm's thick hide. It merely bounced off, to lie on the dirt. With a curse, the elf prince retreated further up to arm another arrow. The fireworm, reacting to the Jupiter based spells bouncing off it, fired a strange purple ray at the two young adepts. Sheba managed to dodge it in time, but Ivan was caught full on. He staggered back, then crumpled to the floor and lay still.

Meanhwile, Picard and Alex had not been idle. Focusing their psynergy into a single spell, they unleashed Megacool on the worm. The worm merely roared in anger, and swung it's tail in an arc that would have skewered Picard had he lain still. Alex flipped to the side, and Picard merely jumped over the offending body extension. Garet, now back on his feet, decided to utilize a djinni.

"Torch!"

Instantly a wall of flame seemed to dance in the air, an second before it lanced into the worm, causing it to jerk back. Realizing that Garet was back on his feet, the worm lunged at him, ready to make the Mars adept his latest meal. An instant before the worm hit him, however, a yellowish shield, courtesy of Felix, forged itself in front of Garet.

"Iron!"

The fireworm smashed into the earth-wall, and bounced back. The wall of earthern might, however, held it's place unwaveringly. Garet, in the meantime, decided he might as well use the opportunity to inflict further damage.

"Fever!"

A reddish light surrounded his sword and Garet leapt forward to smash it into the worm's chest. Meanwhile, Felix struck at the worm with Steel, siphoning some of the lost strength from before back to himself. Just then, Picard cried in fury and cast Diamond Berg on the worm, temporarily immobilizing it. Before Picard could continue his assault, however, the worm reared up and smashed it's bulk onto the ground, knocking everybody back.

Isaac slowly poured the contents of an elixir down Mia's throat. Almost immediately, the shaking ceased, and she managed to pull herself to her feet. Shooting a grateful look at Isaac, she proceeded to raise her staff high into the air before casting Pure Wish. Instantly, everyone who had been injured felt their wounds began to mend. Meanwhile…

Jenna knelt beside Ivan. The younger adept wasn't in good shape. Silently, she released Tinder. Beside her, Sheba looked on with a worried look on her face. "He'll be okay, right?"

Jenna sighed. "Only time will tell." Then, grabbing her rod, she left to rejoin the battle.

* * *

Another arrow flew through the air before bouncing off harmlessly against the beast's hide. Even Forge wasn't aiding too much, and most of the psynergy attacks were beginning to lose their potency as the warriors used up their strength. Jenna eye's narrowed, and she unleashed Dragon Fume, watching with satisfaction as a raging dragon made of fire crashed into the worm, causing it to howl in pain. Jenna smirked slightly. As long as they kept their eyes on the Fireworm, and dodged it's clumsy attacks, they would be able to win this fight…

Abruptly, the worm reared back again and slammed it's body into the ground. Twisting and turning, it created a tunnel for itself and vanished into the desert sands. Jenna sighed, appreciative for the slight lull, and started over to the others. Isaac wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned heavily on his Sol Blade. Having been on the receiving end of one too many flame blasts, he had spent the better part of the battle healing himself. Which had been rather tiring. At least he had a psy crystal with him…

Mia stood, staring at the hole where the worm had once been. She could still sense it's presence, far beneath the earth, and she knew that it wouldn't give up so easily.

"Everyone, prepare yourself, it's coming b-"

The last part of her sentence was left unfinished as the top half of the Ghash burst out from the ground yet again. Everyone instantly readied their weapons. Garet, in the meantime, raised his sword high into the air, crying out "Purgatory!"

A blaze of fire flew from the ground, scorching the fireworm. Isaac, drained of almost all his djinni, unleashed Ragnarok on the worm, trying to batter it further. Just then, they heard Davion's warning call. "Watch out for the tail!"

The warning came too late, however, as the tail burst from the ground behind them, before smashing itself down in the middle of the weary adepts. The soft sand gave way, revealing a huge pit, into which most of the adepts, bereft of solid ground, fell.

Davion cursed again before glancing at the wind adepts, Sheba still tending to a semiconscious Ivan. After ascertaining that they'd be okay, he leapt into the pit after the worm, praying that his friends were still alive. He was met with a nauseating stench, even worse then the one aboveground. Trying to ignore the bodies of his comrades that had fallen into the sand-pit as well, he ventured into one of the tunnels, hoping against hope that he had chosen the right one.

* * *

"It's coming!" Came Garet's excited shout. Felix snarled in anger and readied his sword, before casting Stone Spire on the fast-approaching worm. The worm slowed, it's progress halted by the waves of rocky spears raining down on it. This gave Felix, Garet, and Jenna ample time to duck into a side tunnel, out of the creature's view. The adepts had been separated shortly after falling into the tunnel, on account of the worm deciding that Jenna looked like tasty fare. Garet and Felix had been caught up in the rush as well, and currently had little to no idea where they were. Jenna glanced up the side tunnel, and ventured further in. Felix hurried after her, leaving Garet still looking out for the worm, unaware he'd been left behind. A second later, he became aware of the fact and hurried after the fast retreating figure of his friends.

* * *

Isaac sighed as cast Potent Cure on Picard. The Lemurian had been knocked unconscious by the fall, and as such, was poor company. However, it was currently the only company he had. He had seen Garet, Felix and Jenna run off, and the worm pursue them, which left only the question of Alex and Mia. If they were together, more than likely he'd get a royal chewing out from Mia. Can't say he felt too sorry for him. Just then, Picard groaned and his eyes fluttered open. Isaac quickly went to Picard's side.

"How are you?"

"I feel like a Orc Lord just ran over me."

"Can you walk?"

In response, the Lemurian stood up, before turning to Isaac.

"Which way did the others go?"

Isaac sighed. "I'm not sure. They could be anywhere in this maze of tunnels."

Picard nodded. "I see" Gripping the Masamune that had fallen by his side, he raised it up and swung it in an easy arc back into it's scabbard. " I suppose we had best start looking, then."

* * *

Alex awakened to a dull ache in the side of his head. Gingerly, he felt it. Damn. A bump was forming. Glancing around, he quickly realized he was in almost complete darkness. Damn. Standing, he surveyed his surroundings. How had he come to be here? Oh, yes. The fireworm had smashed a hole through the desert floor, and he'd fallen. Just his luck to have fallen into a vertical tunnel leading away from the pit. With a tiny sigh, he began to walk off. Then, in the distance, he heard the roar of the Ghash.

Ivan was floating through space. He felt so carefree. He couldn't remember what he was supposed to be doing. He only felt so light, so happy, so… so…

"Ivan…" He knew that voice. Who?

"Ivan!" He was still drifting. He wanted to go to sleep. He felt so tired. Yes, sleeping sounded good…

"**IVAN!**" He was jerked back into consciousness by Sheba's plaintive calls. Instinctively, he sought out her, and latched on to her arms, eyes wide. What had happened? Yes, that strange purple blast. He had felt like his body was being ripped apart in a thousand different directions…

"You're awake at last…" She brought Ivan to eye level, and stared into the purple orbs. "Don't EVER scare me like that again, okay?"

Ivan merely nodded, before sinking onto the dirt, still coughing slightly.

* * *

Mia looked around the cavern she was currently in. After getting hopelessly lost trying to find the others, she had lost her footing and tumbled down into this large hole. She stared around the area, searching. Where was everyone else?

Abruptly, a glint of metal caught her eye. Walking over to it, she bent down to inspect the strange object. It seemed to be some sort of… club? As she touched it, the thing began to glow ever slightly. Mia began scrabbling away at the object, and within seconds, had managed to unearth it completely. As she pulled the staff out from the ground, it's luminous glow only increased in brightness and intensity.

Behind Mia, the hulking creature known as the Ghash stared down at her. Slavering in anticipation of a free meal, it reared back to strike the unsuspecting blue-haired human.


	9. Dying Screams

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 9: Dying Screams

* * *

Mia stared down at the strange rod. It was already glowing so bright it acted as a torch, dispelling the darkness in the cave. Lifting it up, she glanced around, marveling at the strange shadows it threw around the cavern. Strange, one of the shadows almost looked like-

The Ghash roared and lunged at Mia. Diving to the side, she barely managed to avoid it. Screeching in annoyance that the strange human had managed to evade it's attack, the worm turned once more and fired a blast of acid at the human. Ducking, Mia lifted her hand.

"Glacier!"

A thousand ice shards formed in mid-air, before coalescing around the fireworm. The worm struggled against the icy cage for a second, before breaking free. Mia jumped back, then felt herself pressed against the wall. "Damn." She whispered to herself. The worm lunged at her, and this time, there was nowhere to turn. She stared in anger at the gaping maw rushing to her. No time to do anything, but only watch her death rise up to meet her-

"Ice Missile!"

A multitude of icicles, sharp as swords, rained down on the fireworm. The fireworm, surprised by the sudden attack, halted momentarily, trying to find the other oppressor. Suddenly, Mia heard footsteps, heading rapidly for her. Then a flash of blue, as something pulled her into a small depression in the rocky wall. Gasping for breath, she managed to gasp out a word of thanks.

"Nice to see you saying something positive to me once in a while, Mia."

Mia gasped as she realized just who had saved her. Settling for flipping Alex a rude gesture, she peered from the hole out to observe a very pissed Ghash heading straight for them.

* * *

Isaac sighed. He had been trudging alongside Picard for what seemed an eternity, and still had seen no sign of the others. As he glanced around the dark caverns, he wished that he could see beyond a foot in front of him. The darkness seemed almost a living being, as it sucked out the liveliness in the air. Isaac shivered ever so slightly. This place gave him the creeps.

Picard glanced around, then lifted up a hand to stop Isaac in midstep. "Wha-"

"Shhh. I hear shouts."

Isaac listened as well. Yes, there were cries of pitched battle.

"C'mon!" He yelled. "We gotta go help the others!"

Picard nodded, and the two adepts rushed off down the tunnel, into the blackness.

* * *

Davion dodged the flying axe an instant before it would have beheaded him. Drawing an arrow, he fired it straight through the throat of the nearest Karan, dropping him. Behind him, he could hear shouts and glows of light as Felix, Garet, and Jenna fought against the remaining brutes.

Davion still could not, for the life of him, figured out how Karan would have ambushed them deep in the caves. He had just made contact with the others, when suddenly, they had been surrounded by a group of approximately twenty Karan, all armed to the teeth. Now they were engaged in a fight for their very lives. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as Garet hewed the legs from one Karan, and blast another away with Heat Wave. He had long since used up his Djinni, and was fighting on pure strength now. Felix, by comparison, had been disrupting their attack patterns with constant quake spells. The downside of this was that a fair portion of the cave had collapsed, effectively blocking the elven prince from his friends. He was fighting to the best of his ability, but he couldn't last forever…

"Rising Dragon!"

Davion gaped as two bluish dragons, shimmering with mercury psynergy lanced forward from the Masamune, smashed into the nearest Karan, effectively beheading him. A second later, three psynergetic swords pierced the air, slicing through another Karan and dumping him onto the ground. Isaac offered a quick thumbs up before turning back to the battle, dueling a raider nearly twice his size. Picard glanced at Davion, and murmured a few quick words, before casting Ply Well on Davion. Davion stood, feeling his wounds mend, and gave a small nod of thanks before arming another arrow and shooting the Karan that had tried to sneak up behind Isaac. The red-skinned warrior fell as if both legs had been cut out from under him.

* * *

Isaac stood, wiping sweat off his brow. The battle had taxed him a lot, and the warriors he had faced had been almost as good with the sword as him. At least it was over now…

A whirring sound alerted him to the huge slabs of rock behind him being slowly ground to dust. A second later, a tiny explosion sounded, and the remainder of the stones crumbled into dust, allowing the weary figures of Garet, Felix, and Jenna to emerge.

"Toldja we should have used Grind first."

"Where's Mia?"

Isaac shook his head. "Not with us. Alex too."

Felix noticed Davion pacing, and staring at the Karan corpses.

"What is it?"

Davion merely shook his head before replying.

"I wonder why Karan would enter these caves. The underground network is quite large. Is there another entrance?"

Isaac shrugged. 'We can't wonder about that now. We need to find Alex and Mia."

"You've found me." Alex teleported in front of Isaac, holding an unconscious Mia in his arms. "We'd best get moving. Our worm friend is after us."

"Just a sec." Isaac stepped forward, and placed his hand on Mia's chest. Golden light surrounded the both of them, and Mia began to stir.

Just then, the wall burst open and the humongous form of the Ghash appeared through it.

* * *

Ivan crouched to the ground clutching his head. Visions were flowing through his mind faster and faster. A thousand Karan warriors, sweeping through Jorgmund. People crying, running through the streets, before stumbling and not getting up. The buildings going up in flames. A soldier with his head severed, tossed onto a bonfire to celebrate the victory of the raiders. A single child, crying as a sword slashed it perfectly in two. An elf, standing tall in the face of his doom, as the raiders swarmed upon him. And through it all, the screams of a thousand dying elves echoed through his mind.

"Ivan?" Ivan glanced up, to see the worried form of Sheba staring down on him. "What happened? You suddenly just started moaning and fell to the ground like that…"

Ivan shook his head. No time to explain. "Sheba, we need to get back to Jorgmund, quickly."

"What?" Sheba's sea-green eyes widened. "Ivan, it's nearly an hour's walk!"

"Then we run. You have Zephyr, right? Unleash it. We need to return. Now."

* * *

Davion dived out of the way as tongues of flame licked at his heels. Glancing up, he noted that most of his friends were pounding the beast with their best Psynergy, but their exhaustion was clearly showing. His eyes narrowed. This wasn't good. If they played the endurance game with the worm, they were going to lose. And losing meant death. The worm was firing blast after blast of flame at them, and so far it seemed they seemed to be as potent as when they first started. Davion drew another arrow. There was only one place he could aim…

Waiting until the worm reared back to fire another flame blast, he released the arrow, and his aim proved through. It pierced the mouth of the Ghash, and Davion thought he could see part of the steel head peeking out from the back of it's throat. The worm howled in anger, before taking a deep breath of air. Davion's eyes widened as he realized what the beast was about to do.

"Take cover!" He yelled, an instant before the worm whipped the sand in the tunnel into a raging storm, covering everything with a coat of sand. Davion cursed silently as he crouched. There was no way he'd be able to release another arrow at that thing.

Just then, he heard he slow chuckle of Alex. Raising his head, he was able to catch a glimpse of the blue-haired adept in the sandstorm.

"Deluge!"

A gush of water spurted forth from Alex's hand, swirling towards the fireworm. Davion grinned slightly. _Oh, very clever…_

* * *

Isaac glanced up. The water from Alex's psynergy spell had s merged with the sand to create a muddy pit, one that the smaller, more nimble adepts were able to maneuver around in. By contrast, the gigantic Ghash was trapped in the mud, unable to break free. Isaac shook his head. _Defeated by it's own weapon…_

Just then, he heard Garet yell. "Everyone! Now! Release our strongest attacks!"

Isaac smirked, and raised his sword.

"Odyessey!"

"Stone Spire!"

"Liquifier!"

"Dragon Fume!"

"Diamond Berg!"

"Ice Missile!"

"Freeze Prism!"

The overgrown beast howled in agony as the psynergy attacks rained on it non-stop. With a final despairing cry, the fireworm crashed to the ground, and lay still. The Ghash was defeated.

* * *

"A breeze?"

"Yes, you feel it too, don't you?"

Felix nodded. "But the entrance should not be here… I am almost positive about that."

Davion shrugged. "We might as well take this path. The sooner we can get back to sunlight, the happier I'll be."

Felix nodded, and the rest of the adepts followed Davion into the caves.

* * *

Davion could see sunlight ahead of him. About time, too. He was seriously getting sick of seeing endless underground caverns, big worms, stray Karan warriors, and whatnot. Quickening his pace, he covered the last few feet in a couple of steps, and burst out into the bright light. He was apparently on one of the rock outcroppings that dotted the landscape. This one was exceptionally tall, but he could see a path leading down to the sands. Behind him, the adepts emerged into the sunlight, their eyes unused to the glare after being stuck in almost complete darkness for so long.

Far below him lay the town of Jorgmund.

And even from this distance, Davion could see that it was burning.

* * *

Sheba's eyes widened as she stared at the scene of carnage in front of her. Hundreds of dead and dying littered the streets of the town. Even in her long travels she had never seen this kind of senseless carnage and death. This wasn't even a battle. This was slaughter. Staggering over the corpse of another elf, she leaned over and vomited for a long time.

When she finally stopped, she realized that Ivan was tugging at her. "We can't stay here! They'll find us!"

Nodding, she began circumventing the streets, staring numbly at the cadavers strewn here and there. Once in a while, they'd find a survivor, and bring them along. They had encountered no Karan as of yet, but that wouldn't last. Sooner or later, they'd-

An arrow flew through a tower to embed itself in the wall right in front of her. "Keep absolutely still, whoever you are."

"Davion?" Ivan ventured. 'Is that you?"

The smoke cleared enough for Sheba to see the elven prince, along with the rest of their gang. Davion instantly lowered his bow, and ran up to them. "Ivan! How is it that you are here?"

"A premonition." Ivan whispered. "Too late for the town, though."

Felix strode forward. "We need to evacuate. Most of the survivors have been sent to the town center, but the Karan will find them before long."

Davion shook his head. "How? There is no vehicle we… can…. The ship!"

Picard nodded. "Yes. My ship is the one way we can get any large amount of people here. It was docked near the square, was it not?"

Davion didn't bother to nod as the adepts took off down the streets.

* * *

Felix tore his sword from the dying Karan's chest. A patrol had ambushed them halfway to the square, and now they were busy fighting them off. He felt a blast of lightning of to his side, and saw Sheba frying a pair of unfortunate raiders that had tried to sneak up on her. Isaac and Garet were like maelstroms, slashing and tearing at any karan that came too close. Davion was loosing arrow after arrow, dropping more of the raiders than the rest of them combined. Even from this distance, Felix could see, and feel, the pain and fury of having lost his town and people to the attackers in his eyes. Whatever the raiders had expected, this was far too much for them. Yelling in fear, the majority of them fled. Jenna and Garet cast a joint Flare Storm to cook the last brute, and they continued further in.

At the town center, a horde of karan had covered the doorway, and was trying to push it down in order to slaughter the remaining villagers. A few elvish archers were shooting at the karan from within, but it was obvious that this slight deterrent would not hold them back. Felix was about to charge into the melee when he heard Jenna's cry.

"I summon a master craftsman of ancient times! He who forged the first flight of man! He who traversed the ocean, and journeyed to lands unknown! Daedelus!"

In his mind's eye, Felix saw a huge robot, stomping over an alien landscape. Compartments on it's arms opened, and a wave of rockets launched from it. After that, a single large rocket flew from it's chest, into the air.

Reality aligned itself again, and the wave of rockets cascaded onto the ranks of the karan attackers, causing tiny explosions, bruising them and opening some wounds, but overall doing little. The karan took note of this new threat and turned to face them as one. Brandishing sharp weapons and war cries, they charged towards the ragtag band of adepts.

"Jenna?" Davion questioned. "Impressive looking spell and all, but I think you just wasted a lot of energy doing nothing ."

Jenna smirked. "Just you wait, Davion."

An instant before the charging crowd reached them, the heavens split open once more and a gigantic missile streaked towards the ground. A massive explosion devastated the area, throwing huge plumes of dust into the air. When it cleared, all that was left of the attacking bunch were various weapons and armor.

"I take that back." Davion muttered under his breath.

Garet could feel Jenna slumped against him, her breathing labored. Summon spells required massive amounts of mental energy and concentration. He could hear her panting. Silently, he offered a supporting arm, one that she gratefully accepted.

"Let's move on."

* * *

Thesthene aimed his arrow at the doorway. The attacks had stopped momentarily, but he knew they'd return. And when they did… He shook his head. He'd given up all hope of survival long ago, and had now merely resolved to protect the survivors of Jorgmund for as long as possible. Just then, he heard a commotion outside the door. Instantly, his bow was tightened, as he mentally vowed to put an arrow through the first Karan that dared show it's face past the door of the center.

Davion rushed in, nimbly dodging a fallen Karan. "Let's get out of here."

Thesthene decided keeping silent and complying would be the current best option.

* * *

Grisnakh grinned to himself as he strode through the streets of Jorgmund. Most of the populace had already been slain, and those that weren't had been holed up in the town center. Only a matter of time until they fell.

"Sir." One of his soldiers tramped up. "We've shattered the resistance at the southern portion. All that remains is to eliminate the elves at the town square."

Grisnakh nodded slowly. "And what about the party we sent to the nearby caverns?"

"We've received no word from them."

Grisnakh shrugged. All these concerns were secondary to him. All that mattered now was destroying the elves still cowering in fear in the-

Abruptly a ship soared through the air on wings, before dipping slightly and flying off into the distance. Grisnakh stared. Yes, that was the same one that had flew through Banehallow mountains. What-?

Another soldier rushed up. "Commander! The survivors in the town center have escaped!"

Grisnakh growled softly. These people… they were involved with the escape. He knew it. His eyes flashed darkly before turning to the fast retreating ship in the distance. He could see several arrows flying for it, but they either fell short or stuck uselessly into the woodwork. The ship… the direction it was heading…

He licked his lips. "Send word to all the commanders in all regions. Tell them to gather their forces together. We meet at our next target."

"And that target is?'

Grisnakh allowed the ghost of a smile to flit across his face. "Anthis. High home of the elves."


	10. Dissent and Despair

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 10: Dissent and Despair

* * *

"How are the survivors?"

Picard shook his head wearily. "They're fine, physically. But the stress they've been through has managed to drive some of them partially insane."

Isaac cursed under his breath. Davion wouldn't like to hear about this. But he had to. He turned to go find the elvish prince, but Picard wasn't quite finished yet. "Isaac."

"Hm?"

"The ship was never designed to hold so many passengers, and in the air too. We need to land soon, or we'll never take off again."

Isaac decided that cursing would be a bit too mild.

* * *

Grisnakh hissed in anger as he lifted the corpse to his face. Yes, no doubt about it. These were the ones he had sent to explore the caves. All of them were dead, with strange wounds in them that no blade or arrow could inflict. He wasn't sure how, but he knew the humans did this somehow.

Beside the dead Karan, the corpse of the humongous Ghash lay. It was also filled with wounds similar to the ones on his warriors. Grisnakh hissed in anger. These were no ordinary warriors. They had powers he'd never seen before. No matter, though. They could not stand against the full armies of the Karan. In full force, they numbered over a million. Soon, they would be assembled, and they would march on Anthis, blotting out the worthless nation forever.

Footsteps echoed around the cave, and Grisnakh turned to face the person he least expected.

"Master?" What was he doing here?

"I heard you had trouble in Jorgmund." There was a definite hint of a threat about that voice. Grisnakh hated him. This fool had no idea of what transpired in the daily battles between the elves and Karan, and yet had the gall to make demands of them? One day, Grisnakh vowed, he would have to make the person in front him pay.

For now though… "Nothing serious. Merely a tiny bunch of people who escaped to Anthis."

"And you will be marching against it?"

"As soon as the legions are assembled."

There was silence in the dark cavern, as both lord and servant stared at each other. Then, turning, his master glanced around at the bodies strewn over the floor. "If how many troops you lost are any indication, you'll need aid. I will be sending Maelgrim to the battle."

Grisnakh's eyes widened in shock and horror. He… he had to fight alongside that whelp?! This was an outrage! He would never do that! His master was already striding out of the cave. " Master…" He didn't need to say anymore. His master stopped dead. "I will not do battle with the Dark Knight. I do not need him, nor do I want him nearby. If you send him, I might have to… dispatch of him myself."

His master was silent for a minute before replying. "You know, Grisnakh, I hope someone kills you during that battle. It'll save me the trouble of murdering you when you try to betray me."

Then he was gone.

Grisnakh was boiling with rage. _Kill him?_ He was Grisnakh, the greatest warrior of all the Karan! Grisnakh, lord of thirty legions! _Kill him?_ Grisnakh let out a low laugh. One day, he was going to take great pleasure in ripping that bastard's throat out. For now though, keep a low profile, and do as he was told. His day would come, soon enough.

He turned to see one if his aides rushing to him. "Sir, the legions are assembled. We await only your command."

Grisnakh smiled. It was not a pleasant smile.

* * *

Davion was brooding silently, as he stood by the door to the hold. _My people…_ So many of them, dead. People he had been friends with, had gone riding, had spent many days together, talking about everything and nothing in particular. They were dead now, sleeping the eternal sleep. Never again would they breathe the free air, walk the streets tall and proud… The Karan would pay for this, he vowed mentally. If he had to spend the rest of his life hunting down every single last red-skinned barbarian, he would.

He turned to see Alex approaching him. "I feel your sorrow, my friend."

Davion let out a bitter laugh. "You cannot, Alex. You cannot feel the sorrow I do, not unless you have seen a town you swore to protect fall into enemy hands, and it's citizens butchered. You cannot unless you have seen the dead faces of people you once laughed with, talked with, and loved as your own, now silent forever. You cannot unless you have seen with your men slaughtered mercilessly by endless waves of Karan. Can you, Alex of Imil, truly say you understand my pain?"

Alex bowed his head, and was silent a minute. "No, I cannot. I would offer to bear some of the burden, but it seems that it would be worthless. Nevertheless." Alex continued. "You cannot let the men you have fought so hard to save see you like this. You are Prince Davion, son of Aldos Firestar, Lord of Anthis. You must show them that you are strong, and that you will achieve vengeance for your people, not stand around moping."

Davion let out a low sigh. "You're right, of course." Turning to the door, he was about to enter when the ship shook, knocking both him and Alex to floor.

Whenever a ship shakes enough to knock it's occupants to the floor, it's generally not a good sign.

* * *

From the helm of the ship, Picard gaped in horror at the spectacle in front of him, all thoughts of keeping the ship afloat vanishing from his mind. A cloud of strange bat-like creatures had suddenly appeared without warning, and had rammed into the ship as one, causing it to shudder. They were monstrous creatures, each twice as large as a human, sporting big leathery wings, and an ugly, scarred visage. More alarming then that, however, was the fact that a Karan was perched on the body of each strange creature. Picard grimaced as he realized that the ship was losing altitude. This was not good at all.

Abruptly, the Karan each drew a spear from their back, and hurled them at the ship. By some secret art they burst into flame even as they neared. But the ship was not without defenses, Picard though grimly. Raising one hand, he called out "Shade!"

Instantly a watery wall surrounded the ship, putting out the fire on the spears as they impacted, and causing the projectiles to bounce harmlessly off. The attackers were not deterred though, considering that they were once again flying closer to the hold. Picard swore and mentally commanded the ship to swerve to the right. The ship did so, albeit not without a groan of protest. The extra weight was beginning to tell on the ship, as Picard had feared. How long until it crashed? He didn't want to know. Silently, he prayed that they would survive.

Davion released his arrow, and watched with satisfaction as it impacted onto the nearest Karan, knocking him off his perch and onto the desert sands below. The shield around the ship dissipated, leaving the ship vulnerable to attack. The flying creatures wheeled as one, and swooped down on the deck, long claws slashing at the people on deck. Behind him, Ivan, Sheba, Jenna, and Felix came up, all armed and ready for battle.

Davion was about to call out to them when he felt a sudden surge of pain at the side of his head. Staggering back, he gingerly raised his hand to his neck. Yes, one of those accursed beasts had cut him with his claws. Probably from a low pass. He could still fight though, and that was all that mattered. Noting that several archers had also come on deck, he raised his own bow and yelled at them to prepare their arrows. Beside him, he saw Felix swinging wildly at the beasts, his sword slicing empty air more often than not. Sheba and Ivan had adopted a more practical approach of blasting the flying creatures with psynergy, tossing them around with wind gusts before frying them with a well-aimed bolt of lightning. Time to provide some extra support, Davion decided.

"Release arrows!"

A volley of arrows flew through the air, piercing the hides of the airborne beasts, dropping many of them, and causing the ones still unskewered to pull back, crying in alarm. Davion watched them with suspicion. This was too easy. The had retreated in a matter of seconds, and there seemed to be less of them then before, too little to be accounted for by those dead around him…

Suddenly, he felt the ship shudder again; accompanied by the sound of wood breaking, and the reason for the tiny numbers of the Karan became clear.

* * *

"Fever!"

"Flint!"

Flashes of red and yellow ignited simultaneously as Isaac and Garet stabbed their swords as one into the chest of a bat-creature, killing it instantly. A group of them had made it's way under the ship while those above had provided a distraction, and smashed their way through the wood at the bottom, finding themselves in the hold, where most of the survivors had sat huddled together. Needless to say, their appearance had caused a fair bit of panic, and most of the people had starting running around mindlessly, trying to find someway to escape. This made Isaac and Garet's job of slaying the bat-creatures a lot more difficult, and using psynergy in that tightly packed space was a definite no-no. Their only kill so far had been a lucky one, when the Karan mounting the beast had flew too low and allowed himself to be pierced by twin swords.

Isaac caught movement out of the corner of his eye, and ducked a bat creature flying at him with the intent of turning Isaac into the latest wallpaper for the room. Retaliating, Isaac struck the Sol Blade straight upwards, opening an ugly gash on the creature's belly. The bat-creature dipped, tried to stay in the air, and finally collapsed in an ungainly heap on the wooden floor, bleeding out the last of it's life. Rising from the dead beast, the Karan rider drew a huge sword and hacked at the panicking elves, dispatching them with grim efficiency. In seconds, the way to the warrior had been clear, leaving a clear path for Isaac to face down the Karan.

Keeping his sword straight forward, Isaac charged towards the Karan, who in return raised his sword in a defensive position. Just before Isaac reached, however, he tripped over the carpet and was sent sprawling onto the floor. This proved to be a blessing in disguise, as the Karan had reacted faster than humanly possible, cleaving the air in a vertical sweep that would have beheaded Isaac had he still been standing. The Karan was obviously not expecting to meet no resistance, and leaned to far forward, putting too much strength into his swing. Stumbling, he met Isaac's upraised Sol Blade in the chest. Isaac ripped the sword out of the dying warrior, and turned to his next challenge.

Garet, meanwhile, had not been idle. Ducking and dodging the sweeping riders, he had somehow managed to get his tunic entangled in the claws of one bat creature, and was now currently in midair, slashing wildly at the creature above him, doing all he could to behead it. The bat, by comparison, was doing it's level best to shake off the sudden weight that had appeared on it's legs, with it's Karan rider trying to stab the offending human with a long spear. Isaac, and indeed, everyone in the hold stopped their activities to stare at the spectacle confronting of them.

"AHHH!!!"

"Die, human!"

"AHHHH!!!

"Graaahhh!!"

"You shall not survive my spear!"

"AHHHHHH!!!"

"GRRRAAAHH!!"

"Prepare to be consumed by the fires of the Legion!"

"Could you stop spouting dumb phrases?! AHHHHHH!!!!"

"GGRRAAAAAAHHHH!"

Just then, a wild swing from the Fire Brand met the spear head-on, knocking it into the back of the bat-creature, who shrieked in agony and crashed into the nearest wall. Rubbing a bruised nose, Garet pulled himself into a sitting position, only to realize that he had just been knocked into the area where the majority of bat-riders were hovering.

"Ah, shit."

* * *

Ivan dodged a spear thrown at him, then retaliated with a blast of lightning that drove the rider further away from the ship. Sheba stood beside him, her Jupiter psynergy complimenting his own, boosting them to greater heights than before. He could still feel the ship shaking, but his natural agility helped keep him upright. The same couldn't be said for Alex however, he had spent the majority of the battle prone, and his primary use had been as bait for the riders to sweep down and attempt to slash him, giving Davion's archers a clear target. Most of the riders had backed off, and were hovering some distance away, keeping pace with the larger and less maneuverable ship.

Ivan turned to Alex, lying on the ground. "Look, if you're no use to us here, get below the deck. I'm sure Isaac and Garet could use a hand."

Alex rolled his eyes, and vanished into the hold. A second, later, Mia appeared, gasping for breath.

"Picard! The ship! It's- it's breaking apart!"

Picard turned to her, alarm plain in his eyes. "What?!"

"The joints are creaking, several boards are starting to come loose, and the whole thing looks like it was built with toothpicks and glue."

Picard muttered something under his breath, and turned back to piloting the ship. "Find Isaac! He should be able to mend the wood!"

Mia didn't bother to ask how, and went back into the hold. Just then, the riders rammed the ship as one, knocking Ivan to the floor.

"Owww…" The young Jupiter adept muttered as he massaged his sore head. Glancing around, he prepared to fry the nearest riders with a well aimed Spark Plasma, when the raiders rammed the ship again. _How the hell do they move so fast?_

Sent skidding to the floor, Ivan's head snapped up as he heard a yell of surprise. Sheba? Suddenly, he saw her hanging on to a piece of railing that looked as it were about to break at any moment. Cursing, he pulled himself to his feet, and ran over to Sheba, who was currently the target of a dive-bombing rider. Reaching out, he was just able to grab Sheba's outstretched hand before the large flying beast smacked headfirst into the two, knocking them backwards and beside Picard.

Gasping for breath, Ivan glanced over at the shaken but very much all right Sheba. "You know, I think we should give you some kind of anchor boots or something. That's the second time you've almost fell out the ship in two days."

Sheba's only response was to whack him lightly with her Clothos Distaff before returning to the battlefield.

* * *

Garet was in hell. The bat-creatures had been repeatedly slashing at him and backing off again, avoiding the slashes and swipes of his sword. No matter how many times he swung, they never connected. The multiple wounds on his body, while nothing serious, hurt badly. And a hurt Mars adept is an angry Mars adept. Finally, Garet snapped.

"Enough of this!" He cried, and raised a hand to the air. "I summon the powers of blazing fire! That which heats the forge, an undying blaze that consumes all in it's path! Mars! Come forth!"

Isaac looked up from polishing his latest adversary, and his eyes widened as he realized just what Garet was about to do. "Garet, NO! You'll-!"

It was too late, however, as a huge blast of fire erupted from the ground, incinerating about half the riders and badly burning the others. The startled bats screeched in alarm, and reared back. Isaac took advantage of the distraction, charging into the melee and beheading one bat, then stabbing his sword clean through the other. He could feel the Sol Blade pulsing with energy, but Isaac mentally willed himself not to release it. Such a powerful strike would probably break apart the already fragile ship, and all they had fought so hard for would be wasted.

One of the Karan bellowed something in an alien language, and the rest of the bats wheeled around in a tight arc before leaving the hold, fleeing through the gap in the floor. Isaac took the opportunity to slump to the ground, mentally and physically exhausted. He only looked up when he detected a faintly acrid smell. He then realized that what he had feared would happen when Garet had released Mars.

The ship was on fire.

* * *

Alex coughed as he glared around, trying to get his bearings. The ship was beginning to fill with smoke, something that was definitely a bad sign. Making his way further into the hold, he heard the voices arguing.

"Yeah? Well, you try getting nipped by a thousand weird bat things and not get pissed! It was self-defence!"

"Self defense that generally destroys your own form of transport is not very good self-defence, as a rule. Go find Mia or Alex. We need to put this out."

Alex stepped through the doorway, to see half of the entire ship completely coverd in flames. Most of the elven refuges had already fled to other parts of the ship, although Alex wasn't sure whether it was to escape the fire, or to escape the two incompetents in that area of the ship. Sighing, he lifted a hand and cast Drench on the wood, soaking it through, putting out the fire.

Alex then turned to regard the two sheepish adepts, with every intention of chewing them out for setting part of the ship alight.

And with a horrible rending sound, the ship began to come apart.

* * *

Mia cried out in alarm as she saw part of the ship give way, to fall down to the ground far below. The ship was losing altitude rapidly, and at the rate they were going, they'd never make it to Anthis in time. She looked around desperately, searching for Isaac. Where was he? Picard had just told her to find him. Her brow wrinkled in frustration before she caught sight of the familiar yellow scarf. "Isaac!"

"Yes?" Isaac ventured. He seemed to have trouble concentrating. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that the ship was falling apart around them.

"Picard… Picard said you would be able to mend the ship."

Isaac's eyes widened. "What? Me?" He managed to stutter out. What had Picard been thinking? There was no way… unless… back when they had been attacked by a Grand Chimaera that had put a hole in the ship's side… Picard had made a comment about how he just wished the wood would grow back naturally so he wouldn't have to fix it. Was that it? A long shot, but their only chance.

His eyes snapped open. "Garet, trade me one of your djinni." He said, in a tone that brooked no argument. Garet raised an eyebrow, but didn't question as a red flash of light emerged from him and flew into Isaac. A yellow ball of light did likewise, emerging from Isaac's chest to settle in Garet's.

Crouching over a large hole, Isaac focused and began the spell.

"Wait, wait." Garet's voice cut in. "You're trying to grow _dead wood?!_"

"It's either that or spend the last 10 seconds of our life in freefall." Isaac shot back. Golden light emerged from his palms, melting into the woodwork. The creaking softened almost immediately, but it was still painfully obvious that the ship was in a bad shape.

"I need help." Isaac muttered tersely, and Garet crouched next to him, releasing his own growth psynergy into the wooden beams of the ship as well.

Golden light seemed to flow into all corners of the ship, and the shattered planks began to mend themselves, growing back to merge with one another in seamless lines. Loose joints, smashed beams, all warped and twisted themselves back into shape, as the ship began to pick up pace and rise higher once more.

The spell completed, Isaac and Garet both collapsed to the ground, panting heavily. The long spell and battle had taxed them heavily, and they both seemed on the verge of collapse. Kneeling next to them, Mia began whispering ancient words of alchemy, bathing the two weary adepts in blue light. Almost instantly their strength began to return, and they climbed to their feet.

"Well," Said Alex, who had been standing silent the whole time. "Shall we head to the deck?"

* * *

Sheba leaned heavily on her staff, gasping for air. She had cast more spells in the space of the last ten minutes than she thought she ever had in her life. Even the Doom Dragon hadn't been as exhausting. Tiredly she watched the last of the remaining raiders fly off into the distance. Then she stuck out her tongue at them. True, it was a juvenile thing to do, but it was the only insult she could think of at the current moment.

Just then, she saw the others emerge from the hold, all of them looking as exhausted as she was. Now that the adrenaline rush was over, she felt so tired. She just wanted a soft bed.

Davion, and the elves, by contrast, seemed to be fresh and bright, as if they had just stepped out of a shower. Silently, she wondered how they managed that, and decided to ask him when they had the chance.

For now, however, Davion was striding to the front of the ship. Following him, Sheba and the others saw a massive fortress, set in mountain so that only one side could be assaulted directly. From above, she could see thousands of elves milling around, going about their daily lives. Even as she watched, people began to notice the huge ship in the air and point at it. Even from this height, she thought she could hear the cries of surprise and alarm.

Beside her, Davion gestured towards the vast fortress city in front of him, a fair bit of pride in his voice.

"Anthis. The jewel of our kingdom."


	11. Moonlight

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 11: Moonlight

* * *

Nighttime already? Mia sighed wearily as she stared at the city in the distance. They had decided landing the ship some distance away from the city would work best, mainly so they could avoid getting shot by arrows if they tried to land within the city. Couldn't fault that, after all. The people inside had no idea who they were, and how a ship could come to be flying. With the current problems, it'd probably turn into a shoot first and ask questions later type of situation. And they most definitely didn't want that.

Focusing on the task at hand, she regarded the weary band of survivors from Jorgmund. Davion and the archers were leading the pack, walking with long, purposeful strides. The adepts were bringing up the rear, glancing around warily. It seemed unlikely that Karan would attack so close to the huge fortress, but after what transpired on the ship, they were taking no chances.

Abruptly, Mia felt a strange resonation. Opening her pack, she saw the rod she had found in the underground caves once again glowing faintly. Lifting it out, she raised it to the sunlight to inspect it more closely. Abruptly, she caught a faint glimpse of something in the cliffs.

"What on Weyard?" She whispered.

"You saw it too?" Isaac questioned. "I think it's a scout of some sort."

"We cannot allow him to know he has been seen." Both of them jumped at the sound of Alex's voice. "We must send only two people to find him. No more, no less."

" Oh?" Mia snapped at him. "And who made you boss?"

Isaac sighed. Not this again. "Mia, he has a point. Look, I'll go with Alex. You go alert Davion about this."

"Not likely." Mia snorted. "I'm not about to leave you alone with that creep. I'll go with you. Alex can tell Davion." Saying so, she began to scale the rock wall beside her, intent on climbing the peak.

Isaac muttered a few choice words under his breath before rushing to aid her, while Alex sighed to himself and started towards the front of the line.

* * *

_So this is Anthis_… Ivan thought to himself. The entire city was even larger then he had assumed when he saw it from the air. Marching up the sloping stone bridge that led to the main gate, he couldn't help but notice the archers staring down at them, not to mention the main gates opening and a company of elves clad in battle armor marching down to meet them.

Silently, he prayed that the leader of that group would have enough sense to ask questions first before opening fire or any of that. Not only was he pretty sure that in his current state of near exhaustion, he wouldn't be able to dodge them all, but he had a feeling they wouldn't like it if they later discovered that just turned their own prince into a pincushion.

Luckily for him, and the rest of the group, the captain of the band marching out to meet them didn't feel like firing arrows at the moment. Lifting his hand, he brought Davion to a halt.

" Who are you, and what is your business is Anthis?"

Davion stared at the captain for a while with an expression that clearly showed he thought the captain was an idiot. Then, pulling himself to his full height, he replied.

"I am Davion, prince of Anthis, and son of Aldos Firestar. I hope you recognize your future ruler?"

The captain's face turned white, and he took a step back before kneeling in front of Davion. Instantly, the rest of the elves behind him knelt as well.

Davion smirked slightly before speaking again. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like an audience with my father. Oh, and rooms for my friends to rest in as well."

* * *

Isaac crouched to the ground, surveying the rocky landscape. Whatever it was that had appeared up here, it was good at hiding it self. Beside him, he could hear Mia panting softly. Slipping the Sol Blade out of it's sheathe, he crept behind the boulder. Where was that stupid-

An arrow skipped off the boulder beside him, clattering to a halt next to Mia. "Get down!" Isaac hissed to Mia, and mentally tried to find the direction the arrow had come from.

Turning to the left, he ducked behind another large boulder, an instant before another arrow would have impaled him. _Damn…_ He muttered to himself. His adversary was skilled, and he had a distinct advantage over Isaac: He knew the terrain. Isaac didn't.

But of course, Isaac had his own skills too. Placing a palm on the ground, he silently prayed to Venus for aid. The spirit of earth responded, and in his mind's eye, Isaac felt soft footfalls on the earth, doing it's best to sneak away unnoticed.

Isaac smiled grimly. There was no way any being could hope to escape a Venus adept. Leaping atop the rock, he focus, feeling the energy of the earth swirling within him.

"Quake Sphere!"

The ground around the scout trembled and roiled, huge clumps of soil and stone being tossed into the air. Through the debris, Isaac caught the barest glimpse of red skin. _A Karan… _Standing upright, Isaac shouted a warning. "That was a warning spell! Surrender yourself now!"

Abruptly, an arrow flew from the melee, piercing Isaac's shin. With a cry of pain, he fell to his knees. No! The karan was getting away!

The red-skinned brute had thrown away stealth, and was now fleeing for his life. _Damn! _Isaac tried to give chase, but the pain in his leg made his movements jerky and slow. There was no way he would be able to-

A blast of freeing cold emanated around the karan scout, creating a block of ice around the raider that trapped him to the ground. Unable to flee, the karan glared venomously at Mia, who had been the source for that particular spell. With a howl of rage, he revealed a pair of bolas in his arm that he whirled, faster and faster, until he released them to fly straight at Mia. They smashed into her with a dull thud, knocking Mia off her rocky perch.

"Mia!" Isaac yelled. There was no response. Dammit. Hurrying as fast as he could to the spot, he saw her lying on the ground, winded but not seriously hurt. Mia groaned softly, then noticed Isaac staring worriedly at her.

"What are doing?! Go get that guy!" Pulling herself into a sitting position, she gazed at Isaac as he obeyed her command, jumping over tiny stones and clumps of soil to the karan who was still trying to break free of his icy prison.

"Men..." She muttered.

Isaac ducked under another arrow from the raider, then charged forward. In a single slash, he had separated the raider's right arm from the rest of his body, and opened up his chest. The karan slumped over.

Isaac crouched low, and lifted the dying warrior to eye level. "Speak! Tell me, what are you doing here?"

The karan merely let out a low laugh. He was dying, and he knew it.

Isaac glared at him. "You _will _talk, or I will personally ensure your death will take a much longer time."

"Well…… then." The scout let out a hoarse rasp, blood bubbling in his throat. " I'll tell. Although you might not like to hear it."

Mia stepped up beside Isaac, and silently watched the two.

"In two days, the karan march against Anthis."

"_WHAT?!"_ Isaac gripped the scout tighter. "You think you can take the city?"

"We _will _take it." Another hoarse rasp. The karan was fading fast.

"How many?" Isaac whispered.

"My, aren't we the impatient one?" The karan chuckled. "Fine then. I'll tell you. It'll be nice seeing the horror on your faces before I go."

"Just tell us!" Isaac yelled.

The karan scout chuckled once more. "Listen closely then, human…"

* * *

The Hall of Eternal Light was named thus for the thousand gems of fire, built into the very walls of the hall itself. Night or day, through oppressive desert heat, or cold of night, the gems of fire would provide a constant light to this room, and a gentle heat. It was fitting, then, that this hall would be chosen as the throne room of Aldos Firestar.

"Jorgmund is taken, father." Davion didn't like confronting his father at the best of times. He, for whatever reasons, had always seemed to consider Davion a failure. And this definitely was not the best of times. His father didn't even seem to notice him for a while. Then, looking up, he replied curtly.

"I believe I entrusted you with it's defense, did I not?"

"You did, father."

"Why then, did you not defend the city?"

"I would have done so, but our numbers were too few."

"Oh, all too few." His father sneered at him. "The men say that you weren't even in the city when it was attacked!"

"I-I was trying to slay the fireworm. It had reappeared, and I thought it would be a threat to the town, so-"

"So you left the town one some personal quest, letting the enemy waltz in and take it on a whim."

Davion could find no suitable response to that, so he merely bowed his head, waiting for his father to continue.

"Everywhere you go, you always seek to cast a bad light on me."

Davion's head jerked up. What?! His father… he thought that of him? "That is not my intent." He whispered.

Aldos Firestar glared down at him for a minute before replying. "And who can say what is your intent? To pull down every last stone of the kingdom I worked so hard to build?"

"……" Davion did not know how he was supposed to respond, so he said nothing. _Father… why……?_

* * *

Sheba stared silently at the ceiling of guest quarters had been provided. The entire crew, save Isaac and Mia, who were busy hunting down a scout somewhere, had been sent here.

The beds were comfortable enough, but she couldn't go to sleep. She didn't want the nightmares… They terrified her. She hated feeling weak, and each nightmare made her feel weaker than she ever did in reality. _Why? _She whispered to the darkness around here.

Then, curling up into a fetal position, she tried her best to fall asleep. Fleetingly, she wished she were still in the Jorgmund inn, with Ivan's arms wrapped around her body… She could hear his slow, steady breathing in the bed beside her.

Gradually, her eyelids began to droop, and Sheba once again entered the land of dreams.

And once again, like specters from ages past, the nightmares assailed her.

* * *

Ivan sat upright. What was that? A shout of some sort? It seemed almost like a cry of panic or alarm… Moonlight filtered in through the huge windows, bathing everything in an ethereal, unearthly glow. Glancing around, he noted that his companions sans Isaac and Mia all seemed to be sleeping peacefully. Then who-?

Just then, he heard tiny sniffling noises beside him. Looking over at the bed, he noticed Sheba hunched up, crying softly to herself.

"Sheba?" He inquired. The sniffling stopped almost immediately. Standing and walking over, he sat down beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

Ivan sighed to himself. Why did Sheba have to be so independent? Then again, he was a lot like that too. Patting the side of her bed, he gestured for her to sit up, which she did after a few minutes deliberation.

"Sheba, if there's something that's bothering, it does you no good if it's cooped up." He whispered to her. "Trust me on this. It's a lot better once you tell someone."

Sheba shook her head slowly. "It… it's really nothing, Ivan. Honest."

Ivan glared down at her. " Sheba, anything that's bad enough to make you scream like that is far from being nothing. If you don't want to talk about it, say so. But don't go around trying to kid yourself and others."

Sheba winced to herself. Had she really cried that loudly? With a sigh, she turned to Ivan. "It- it's just nightmares, Ivan. Bad dreams." Almost before she finished, she could feel Ivan probing her heart and soul, reliving those dreams for himself. After he had finished, Ivan turned to regard her once again.

"Sheba… It must have been terrible for you on the Venus Lighthouse, huh? Having no idea what was going on, and two homicidal Mars adepts ready to hurt you at every turn." Sheba nodded, shivering slightly as she remembered the abuse, both physical and verbal; they had rained on her throughout the trip.

"Sheba…" He felt Ivan's fingers under her chin, lifting her face up to look at his. "Don't forget. They're dead now. And if you ever have problems, you can turn to any of us for help."

Sheba nodded, the hint of a smile on her face. "Thank you, Ivan."

Ivan grinned slightly and replied. "Anytime, Sheba."

Sheba held his gaze, not breaking it. "You… you always treat me so well, Ivan. I don't know where I'd be without you."

Ivan chuckled. "Sheba, I suspect that if I weren't here to bog you down, you'd be a lot better off."

Sheba smiled for real this time "There's no way that would be possible." And as Ivan stared at her face, bathed in soft moonlight, and gazed deeply into her sea-green eyes, he thought that she was beautiful. Slowly he began to lean in closer to her…

Ivan jerked back. What was he thinking? If he actually did kiss her, Sheba would probably never look at him again. Shaking his head, he turned to regard the fellow Jupiter adept, staring at him curiously.

"I… I…um…" Try as he might, he could not find the right words. "Goodnight, Sheba."

Sheba was still staring at him, only now with an expression of… disappointment? Sorrow? Ivan couldn't tell. "Goodnight, Ivan."

Sheba slipped under the covers of her bed once again and returned to sleep. And this time, no longer did dreams of darkness enter her thoughts.

* * *

Aldos Firestar looked at his son, standing below him, with a mixture of pity and disappointment. How could he possibly share blood with such a weak person? Silently, he indicated that Davion should leave now.

Just then, he heard a commotion outside the door. In barged a young human, closely followed by a blue haired girl, of about the same age. Several guards were trying to restrain him, but every time they neared him, a golden barrier would form, knocking them back.

Davion lifted his hand, indicating that the guards should fall back. They did so, although not without shooting a few dirty looks at the sandy-haired human. As he neared, Aldos' elvish ears heard a barely audible whisper. "Granite, you can go back now." As they neared the throne, the sandy-haired one looked up. "Are we correct in presuming you are Aldos Firestar, lord of Anthis?"

"That would be correct, human." And who are _you?_"

The sandy-haired one shook his head. "There is no time now for formalities. Suffice it to say we are friends of your son. My lord, a massive Karan host has assembled, and even as we speak they are marching for Anthis. They will be here in two days."

Aldos' sank back into his chair, considering this. "This is ill news indeed, human. And how comes you to know about this?"

"I captured a scout on the mountains, my lord. He told me this information, that we should spend the last days of our lives in fear."

"I see. And did this… scout tell you of their number?"

"Y-yes." A slight hesitation. Aldos felt a chill go through his bones. It would be a large number indeed.

"How many raiders, Isaac?" Davion spoke up. A sharp glance from Aldos reminded him of his place, and Aldos once again turned to regard the human known as Isaac. "How many of them, boy?"

Isaac looked visibly uncomfortable. He was fingering the neck of his tunic, and seemed as if he would rather be somewhere else.

"I asked you a question. Speak!"

Isaac swallowed, and his voice dropped to a whisper.

"O-one and a half million."

Silence pervaded the Hall of Eternal Light.


	12. Tension

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 12: Tension

* * *

"How many men do we have?" Aldos questioned. His aide shook his head before replying.

"We have two hundred thousand worthy soldiers, all skilled with the bow and arrow."

"Not nearly enough." Aldos muttered. "Two hundred thousand against one and a half million karan? They have forces seven times our match."

The aide was desperately trying to keep pace with Aldos' long strides without actually breaking into a run. This was rather difficult, considering that Aldos was nearly a foot taller than him, and walking rather fast. "And you command, my lord?"

Aldos ground his teeth impatiently. Was he the ruler of a country of elves or robots? He wished that the idiots he commanded actually _thought_ for themselves once in a while. But, ohhh, no. Anything that spoke of free thought was strictly taboo. Sighing, he replied to his aide. "Get everyone that is fit, and can wield a weapon to the armoury. We need every one we can spare. Anyone above the age of fifteen is to report as well."

With a nod, his aide scurried off.

Aldos stood watching, and if anyone else had been in the hallway at that time, they would have seen the slightest hint of fear in the king's eyes.

* * *

Garet groaned silently as he felt Jenna shaking him. "Come on, sleepy head. It's time to get up."

"Five more minutes." He muttered before trying to pull the blanket over his head. No such luck. Jenna had already yanked it off, exposing his eyes to the sun. "Gaaahh!" he yelled, before attempting to shut out the burning image from his eyes.

"Garet, c'mon! Isaac's called a meeting for all of us. Hurry UP!" The last syllable was shouted directly into Garet's year, causing him to jerk in alarm, and fall off the bed, tangled up in his sheets.

Jenna decided on merely shooting her fellow clumsy Mars adept a condescending look before rushing out of the room.

Grumbling to himself, Garet pulled on a tunic before stalking off after Jenna, muttering various death threats to no one in particular.

* * *

"Glad you could make it, Garet." Isaac grinned at his best friend, who had just settled himself down on one of the chairs in the room. Garet, for his part, grunted a "Yo." out, and tried not to think about food.

"I'll get down to business then." Isaac said. "In two days, an army of karan are attacking. Their number is about one point five million, and the elves have about two hundred thousand well trained soldiers. In short, we are badly screwed, because I think none of us feel particularly like deserting. However, if I'm wrong, and you feel like bailing, tough, 'cause the ship's a mess right now, and there's no way you'll be able to fly over Gaia Rift in it. Basically, it's do-or-die. Emphasis on the die."

Garet raised an eyebrow. "You seem to be slightly depressed there, fearless leader."

Isaac sighed. "That's because I am. I'll be frank with you. I don't really expect us to survive the fight."

"What?!" Ivan was on his feet, staring at Isaac. "How can you say that?! We've fought Saturos and Mernadi, we beat the Doom Dragon, and we managed to light all the Lighthouses. You don't think we can survive this?"

Isaac shook his head, sapphire eyes carrying a haunted look in them. Garet hated it when he looked this way. As his best friend since childhood, he knew that this expression came about only when Isaac was in the lowest of the low, far as emotions went. Like the time he thought his father had died in the river. Noticing that Isaac was speaking again, Garet stored away those thoughts mentally for later.

"We managed to beat them, true, but only by combining all our efforts. In this battle, we'll probably lose each other in the sea of raging enemies. I- I don't know how we're supposed to do battle."

Felix stood. "Isaac, could I have a word with you for a sec?"

* * *

Felix slammed Isaac against a wall, holding him fast. "What was that all about, Isaac? What the hell was that all about?"

Isaac struggled against the iron grip of Felix, before finally managing to break free. "What was that about? Fine. It's about the fact that I'm stating hard facts, facts that make the probability of our success drop way down. You know this, Felix."

Felix nodded grimly. "I know this. But you are not allowed to show this, Isaac. You have to act like everything's all right."

Isaac let out a snort of contempt. "Yeah, right, Felix. What, I can't display human emotion? I can't show fear or depression, or despair? Is that it?"

"Yes." Felix snarled "That is exactly it. You cannot afford to show weakness. And you know why? Because you're the leader. Leaders aren't there to act weak and sniveling. Leaders must show that _nothing_ is gonna screw up the group. You chose to be leader, you have to take the responsibility of telling them everything's going to be alright. Nevermind if you're fighting a dragon or an army or a freakin' Chihuahua. The team judges it's bravery by it's leader. If they see the leader acting like a wimp, they'll think it's okay to be scared too. If they see the leader being brave, and standing tall in the face of danger, then they'll realize they have no reason to be afraid too. THAT is why you cannot show fear."

Isaac shook Felix off, then glared at the Venus adept angrily. "You think I don't know that? I've been the leader of the group for over a year. But this is something that no lie can hide, Felix. If I told them that we'll be perfectly fine going to battle against one and a half million karan, they won't think I'm brave, they'll think I'm a psycho. And frankly, I think I'm safe off assuming that lying to them here and saying we'll be alright is the wrong way to go. Trust me on this."

Felix could only stare at his fellow Venus adept as he stalked off back towards the others.

* * *

Davion gestured towards the towering walls, speaking to the captain of the army. "The archers will cover the wall here, and the reserve will wait in the courts, to fill up holes. We'll be stationing two thousand men to guard the main gates. The assault will be heaviest there. We can't afford the main gates being broken, so we'll have a reserve thousand waiting behind the gate to shore it up."

His captain nodded, then turned to Davion. "My lord, you should get some rest. You will be no use to us half alive."

Davion shook his head. "And even if I am fully rested, what will that avail me? I will have time enough to do so later. Let's continue."

Aldos stood in the Hall of Eternal Light, staring at the magical jewels that burnt with an undying flame. That these evil times should come under his rule…What could his forces do against such numbers, against such reckless hate? His eyes darkened and his fists clenched. _Never!_ He'd die before he let his kingdom come to ruin. Turning, he aspied one of his aides rushing in.

"Milord, we've spotted several aerions in the area!"

Aldos groaned softly at that. Aerions were bat-like creatures, savage and brutal. Recent reports had suggested that the karan had managed to tame them, and the attack on the magical ship belonging to those humans confirmed this. If they striked from the air as well, they would hard-pressed to defend the city. _As if this wasn't going to be difficult enough already…_ Turning to face the servant, he replied. "Send people to the city's vanguard. All must be proficient with archery." Nodding, the aide departed.

Aldos was about to leave when another servant entered, reporting that all available men had been sent to the armoury. Aldos took a second to process this information, then left the room. They were running out of time.

* * *

Picard gazed out at the sandy landscape. Why did they have to fight over this barren wasteland? To Picard it seemed exceedingly odd that they would battle over a desert. It was a bit like arguing over who got an empty food package. From what he could discern, the karan had attacked the elves almost nonstop on all fronts. Why? The losses would surely be great for the red-skinned warriors. So why on Weyard did they continue attacking? There had be another reason behind this…

Watching the sun slowly set behind the great mountain to the north, Picard realized that he had never felt more alone or disparate in his life.

And one day remained…

* * *

Garet hammered in another nail into the main gate. He had been tasked with the chore of adding extra boards to the gate so as to make it stand up better against the battering rams that were sure to be utilized by the karan. At least it was nighttime. The harsh sun had beat down on him through the long morning, and now the night provided a welcome cool. Lifting another floorboard, he grunted as he set it into place on the gate. Hammering away at the board once again, he sighed as he realized that he had affixed the board to the main hinge.

Yanking out the board with a snarl, he continued his arduous task, made all the more difficult by the fact that he could barely see anything.

"It's times like this I really wish Shine was MY djinni." Garet muttered to no one in particular.

* * *

The djinni in question, however, was perched quite contentedly on Jenna's head, lighting up the damp underground drains that the elves were attempting to block off. When allowed to flow freely, the drains led to a deep underground cavern that was cool enough to prevent the water from evaporating. And thus, this was the store for most of the water they had during the occasional rainstorm. But the drain also veered off into a direct exit outside the fortress, which would have made an easy target. Which led to the drain being blocked up.

Jenna lifted another stone before setting it into place. She was not, by any definition, muscular. This effort was taxing her a lot more than she'd ever let on. Shine glanced around nervously.

(Um… mistress, maybe you should let the men do the work.)

"And let myself be seen as weak?" She muttered. "No way."

Thus saying, she continued with the backbreaking work, doing their best to keep the city safe… although what was safe anymore these days?

* * *

Grisnakh sniffed the air. There was someone ahead… Lifting a hand, he indicated to the hornblower to tell the company to stop. The karan did so, and Grisnakh strode forward.

Standing on the desert rise, atop a NightMare, stood Maelgrim, the dark knight. Hooded and cloaked, his face was invisible to the naked eye. Metal gauntlets, with runes of torment and darkness inscribed on them, gripped an ancient runeblade. Lifting his shadowed face, the dark knight hissed to Grisnakh.

"You're late, mortal."

Grisnakh snarled silently. "We're ahead of schedule, whelp. I don't see why I have to change my plans to suit yours. We'll have reached them before nightfall of the current day, and the rest of the legions as well. YOU are not wanted here."

The dark knight merely shrugged before turning and riding in the direction of Anthis. Suppressing an urge to kill something, Grisnakh signaled the hornblower to tell the troops to continue marching.

* * *

So time and hopeless task wore away, from night to the morning sun, and Felix found himself assigned to guard the main gate. He didn't much like the idea of doing that, moreso because he didn't like taking commands from anyone.

"This is the realm of Aldos Firestar, and if you are to fight under him, you are to follow his decrees." The page had told him. Felix rolled his eyes. So I get separated from the others sooner than we thought, he mused silently. Looking around, he found Isaac off to the side, talking with another elf warrior. Felix sighed mentally. He'd have to make up with Isaac sooner or later, and now was a good time as any. He didn't want to go into battle knowing he still had issues unresolved after all.

Walking with long, purposeful strides, he laid a hand on Isaac's shoulder. Isaac turned, surprise showing on his face.

Felix was silent for a long time before he began to speak. "We've led our groups side by side for nearly two years. You've trusted in my decisions, and I in yours. I just want to say that… that whether or not we come out of this alive… I…"

A second later, he was surprised to feel two arms wrapped around him in a bear hug. After releasing him, Isaac smirked at the brown haired adept. "You never were one for sentimentality, Felix." He grinned. "Don't worry. We're friends. We've always been friends.." Felix smiled. "Always."

* * *

Davion leaned against the doorway. By best estimates, the karan armies would reach here at evening. Less than twelve hours left… Absentmindedly, he began to tighten the twine on his bow. It had been carved out of the finest yew wood, when he was but a child. His father had always told him he would get it when "he was worthy". He had received the bow, but was he of any worth in his father's eyes? Davion didn't know. And a deeper, darker part of his mind made himself ask if he WANTED to know.

Suddenly, he noticed Alex walking over. "Davion, get some rest. I don't want to be spearheaded by my own half-asleep ally."

Davion managed a tiny grin. "You're the third person to tell me that in these two days."

"Really." Alex said. "Care to tell me who they are?"

"The captain of the king's guard, you, and finally, myself." Davion muttered.

"And all three of them are right." Alex stated. "Go and get some sleep. I promise to wake you if the battle starts earlier than expected."

"VE-ry comforting." Davion snorted as he headed to his room. "Fine. I'll get some rest. Just don't expect me to enjoy it."

* * *

Ivan sighed wearily as he glanced around the battlements. Most of the soldiers considered him a child, someone who was a nuisance and would only get in the way of the battle. Couldn't fault them, after all. At only fifteen years, and short for his age, Ivan looked more like a child then a fearsome warrior. Ivan had always resented the fact that he was the youngest out of all his friends. Heck, even Sheba was a month older than him. Speaking of Sheba…

He still wondered about last night. Why had he tried to kiss her? Why did he think about her so much? Why did he like spending time with her, if for nothing more than to hear the sound of her voice and her laughter? Try as he might, he could not find an answer to those questions, and with his head bowed, it was not surprising he nearly bumped into another soldier standing by the castle wall.

"Oh, sorr…" The words died in his throat as he noticed Sheba had been the soldier in question. She had also started at the realization, and Ivan noticed something that looked suspiciously like dried tears in the corner of her eyes. "Sheba, did you have bad dreams again?"

Sheba shook her head no. "Ivan… I… I don't want to die. It feels so hopeless staying here, all cooped up like this. Everyone's frightened, you don't need to Mind Read them to find that out." Pausing a moment to collect herself, she went on. " They don't say it outright, Ivan, but you can feel it. They think this battle is hopeless."

Ivan stood for a while, not too sure how to respond. Then, he spoke, unsure of how to say it. "Sheba, remember when you was hanging off the edge of the Venus Lighthouse? You thought you wouldn't survive, right? But here you are today, alive and well. When we fought Dullahan, we were the only ones still standing after he attacked us with Charon, right? We thought it was hopeless then. But we managed to kill him with a joint Spark Plasma. And when we fought the Doom Dragon, I nearly got killed, right? But I didn't. Sheba, we've managed to survive for so long, there's no reason we can't do so again."

Sheba was silent for a minute before replying. "Ivan… we've managed to survive, through, but how many times can we cheat death? It has to catch up to us sooner or later."

Ivan shook his head. "Sheba… no matter what, you must hold on to hope. It has never failed us, and likely won't in the future. And if everything else fails, remember, I'll protect you. No matter what." Drawing her into a quick embrace, he once again gazed at her delicate, beautiful eyes. "Sheba, trust me. Trust us. We can do this. Together. We'll come out of this alive, Sheba. All of us."

Sheba looked up into Ivan's violet eyes, glimmering in the nearby torch, and nodded.

* * *

Aldos Firestar stood on the peak of the tallest tower in the castle. Clad in full battle armor of golden and red hues, the evish king made an impressive sight. Behind him, his personal bodyguard stood. There were stairs at the side of the tower, for the king to rush into action quickly if need be.

The fortress of Anthis was a marvel, to look at and in terms of engineering. The outer wall could be completely covered by archers, and if the enemy managed to scale it, they would find problems climbing down from the archers positioned in the castle wall itself. The main gates were elevated above the rest of the city, with a long sloping path to the castle gates, that could be covered by archers both above and below the path. It didn't help that torches along the path illuminated anyone who tried to approach the castle itself. Yes, a marvellous fortress. It had endured all enemy attacks, and had never been taken. But now? Could they really hope to stand against one and a half million foes, hellbent on the destruction of the elves? To that Aldos had no answer, not even as he glanced at Sol.

It was setting already. All his soldiers were in their positions, five hundred thousand full told, of which less than half were skilled in arms. He could hear the steady, monotonous tramp in the ground, signifying just how close the approaching army was. "So… it has come to this." He whispered. "A fight on our own doorstep for our very survival. Well, if they come to hunt us down, they will not find us easy prey."

* * *

Davion stood. He was at a side wall, Alex standing almost casually next to him. "You might have brought along a sword with you." He muttered to Alex.

"I've never been proficient in forged stuff." Was Alex's reply. "I think I prefer to stick with psynergy, thank you."

"Have it your way." Davion advised. Looking out at the vast sea of red-skinned warriors, Davion's eyes narrowed. Fitting an arrow into his bow silently, he aimed it at the vast army that steadily neared.

"For Jorgmund."

_

* * *

Where now is the horse and the rider? Where is the horn that was blowing? _

_Where is the helm and the hauberk, and the bright hair flowing?_

_Where is the hand on the harpstring, and the red fire glowing?_

_Where is the spring and the harvest and the tall corn growing?_

_They have passed, passed like rain on the mountains, like a wind in the meadow;_

_The days have gone down in the West behind the hills into shadow._

_Who shall gather the smoke of the dead wood burning,_

_Or behold the flowing years from the Sea returning?_

_-_Aragorn, Elessar, the Efltsone

Lord of the Rings, The Two Towers.


	13. Now for Wrath

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 13: Now for wrath

* * *

Grisnakh stared at the city. An entire line of archers stood on the walls, ready to fire. He chuckled. Such a paltry defense force, and they hoped to stand against the karan? Before the dawn came, the fortress would be taken. He would ensure that. Things were going perfectly.

The only small problem was the matter of Maelgrim riding behind him. His NightMare snorted impatiently, it's soulless eyes staring at the back of Grisnakh's head. Grisnakh swore to himself that before the battle was over, he'd see the corpse of Maelgrim on the ground. Even if he had to see to that personally. Now, though…

Raising his arm to the sky, he let out a roar of anger. _To war! To the death of the elves!_ His soldiers roared as one as well, and began to run in a single wave of death, a single purpose affixed into their mind. The fall of Anthis was at hand.

* * *

"Release arrows!" Davion cried. Instantly, a storm of death erupted from the fortress, a hundred thousand razor sharp quills flying towards the ground far below. A single volley, flying as one, piercing the hide of the karan. They staggered, fell back, then regrouped, charging with renewed ferocity towards the fortress.

"Reload!" Davion commanded. An instant later, the sounds of arrows being slipped out of their quiver, and brought to bear against the karan resounded throughout the outer walls.

But before they could attack, something else struck.

Isaac and Felix had long discussed the fact that once the karan entered close quarters combat with the elves, psynergy would be next to worthless, considering that they had no intention of hurting their allies. And thus, they had resolved to release all their psynergy while they still could. After all, why bother hoarding something tat you wouldn't be able to use late. And thus, the power of Alchemy was brought to bear against the rushing sea of darkness that rose to meet them.

"Grand Gaia!"

The earth trembled, then split open, with a beam of pure Venus psynergy erupting from the depths of the ground. Those unlucky enough to be caught in the blast radius fell screaming into the depths of the earth. Clumps of stone and soil flew through the air, knocking back most of the karan.A few of the larger boulders fell on the the sandy ground, smashing the karan at the foremost in the lines.

"Quake Sphere!"

The ground surged up, shaking, roiling, and twisting. The karan tried in vain to keep on their feet, but the unpredictable soil made it impossible. Dropping to the ground, the karan made a clear target for the archers, and another wave of arrows claimed two dozen more lives.

The spell completed, the karan attempted to struggle to their feet. But the spells of the adepts were only beginning.

"Pyroclasm!"

"Flare Storm!"

Raging fire spurted from the ground, a vertical column of blazing fire. Screeching and howling, those caught in the storm of raging flames were incinerated almost instantly, while those outside the fire dropped their weapons, protecting their eyes from the intense heat. Searing flames danced around, licking the legs of the warriors, dropping them to the floor.

"Tempest!"

"Spark Plasma"

Sheba and Ivan released the two spells simultaneously, and a tornado crackling with lightning emerged from the sky, sucking in hapless karan in the swirling vortes, doomed to a slow death of electrocution. Tortured screams filled the evening air.

Still the karan marched on. And a final trio of spells was ready.

"Megacool!"

"Ice missile!"

"Freeze prism!"

A hail of icicles and frozen comets rained from above, shattering the karan's skulls, stabbing through their hearts, their bodies, and instantly freezing any blood the spurted out from the attackers. And from the ground, a deathtrap of razor sharp ice spines stabbed forward, ripping through the flesh of the legs, causing many to stumble and fall face first into the spines of ice.

Many fell, but many, many more surged on. They seemed to sense that by now the special attacks that had devastated their ranks were spent, and they were beginning to set ladders at the base of the outer walls.

Davion fired another arrow into the seemingly endless ranks. So, the true battle begins now…

* * *

"I dunno, I think we killed maybe two thousand altogether." Ivan muttered. He was breathing heavily, and leaning against the wall of the fortress. Beside him, Sheba was also panting. The powerful spells had taxed them, and they had poured more energy into it than before. Sheba shook her head.

"That's not enough, Ivan. Not nearly enough." Ivan shrugged. Unsheathing his Tisiphone Edge, he raised it into the air. The Sword of Vengeance caught the last rays of the setting sun, and began to shine. "Then it's sword work from now on." Sheba nodded, and drew her Clothos Distaff. Time to show those red skinned brutes what they were made of.

The ladders set in place, the karan begin the climb to the top of the outer wall. In a faraway corner of his mind, he could hear Davion yelling at the elves to draw their swords. Ivan readied his blade. Not long now…

The first of the karan reached the top of the wall, and leapt down. In a single slash, he beheaded an elf caught unawares. Ivan ran forward, using his natural speed to his advantage. Dodging a vertical slash, he struck upwards. The karan fell, missing his arm.

Sheba, in the meantime smashed her staff down on another karan that had attempted to stab her from behind. An elf ran up, stabbing his sword through the stunned warrior.

Sheba nodded her thanks, and was about to turn back to the battle when a cry came from the main gates. From her vantage point, she could see the huge, silent figure of the battering ram charging up towards the wooden barrier.

* * *

Felix cursed and mentally cast Ragnarok. The sword of Venus psynergy streaked down, cleaving through a karan warrior, and knocking him back into another one. So far so good. But more people were coming to lug the huge log that was the battering ram. From below, he could hear the cry to brace the gates. Felix snarled, and grabbing a spear from an elf beside him that been shot by an arrow, he hurled it at the forward karan of the battering ram. It pierced his head, and the karan fell. So much death, and the battle had not even truly started yet.

Feeling a sudden ripple of Venus psynergy, he saw out of the corner of his eye a stream of yellowish geysers erupting from the ground. _Isaac?_ What the hell was he doing using summons right in the middle of a melee?

Turning to get a closer look, Felix's eyes widened as he realized just why Isaac had been able to unleash his spell. The elves in the radius had already been killed. Not too surprising, considering that the entire group down there had been ill-trained volunteers. However, only Isaac was still alive and he was busy trying to fend off attacks from more and more karan that piled atop the ladders. Elves were rushing to aid him, but Felix was the closest fighter available. Hefting his Excalibur atop his shoulder, he rushed to aid his beleaguered friend.

* * *

Isaac snarled as he locked blades with the karan currently facing him. The warrior had been blown back by the spirit of Venus that he summoned earlier, but it had recovered faster than Isaac had expected. Now he was trying his best to find good footing to throw his foe back. Easier said then done. The karan was muscular, and fueled by an intense hatred for the elves. Isaac could not utilize the powers of hatred, and thus, was slowly but surely giving way.

Suddenly, the warrior's foot lashed out, knocking the stunned Isaac backwards. The Sol Blade flew from his grasp, to clatter on the ground a few feet away. Roaring in triumph, the karan raised his sword and stabbed downwards, seeking to put an end to Isaac's life.

Never underestimate an adept. Especially one that has djinni with him.

"Mold!"

Abruptly, the sword reversed direction, piercing the karan's own belly. The enemy warrior howled in shock and pain, before slumping to the ground. Isaac grinned slightly, and started for his Sol Blade. Just before he reached it, however, three more karan stepped between him and his weapon. Isaac cursed mentally. There was no way he could defeat three of them with his weapon gone and his best psynergies unusable. The lead one carried a huge axe half his size with a casual air that belied it's obvious weight. With a snarl, he charged forward. Isaac dived under the karan's outstretched legs, and kicked at his back. His foe staggered slightly, then turned. His massive fist flew threw the air, before smashing into Isaac's stomach. Pain exploded through the young adept's body, and he crumpled on the floor.

The karan picked him up with both hands almost casually, then began to squeeze. Tighter, tighter, and Isaac screamed in agony. His ribs had cracked, and he couldn't breath. Everything was going black… Distantly, he heard someone call out his name… then…

"Echo!"

A flash of golden light speared through the karan engaged in the process of crushing Isaac, and a second blow tossed the red skinned warrior high into the air. Isaac fell to the floor, gasping in air and coughing. Felix glanced down worriedly at his friend. "You okay?"

Isaac managed to raise one hand into the air and cast potent cure on himself. Rising to his feet, he noticed the other two karan, along with more clambering up the ladder were heading for the two adepts. "You released a djinni, right?" Felix whispered?

"Uh, yeah." Isaac replied. He still felt slightly dizzy. Felix nodded, and raised his sword into the air. "I summon the guardian of an immortal pharaoh! The ancient tomb, built in a land of burning sands! That which has guarded a tomb for untold centuries! Ramses! Come forth!"

A huge statue swirled into existence, and pounding the ground with a gargantuan fist, summoned up a ton of boulders, dropping them onto the startled karan's heads. After several rounds of boulder-dropping, the huge fist shot forward, smashing and scattering the karan warriors. As a grand finale, it snacked straight into a ladder, toppling it back onto the vast hordes below.

Isaac, in the meantime, had made use of the distraction and grabbed the Sol Blade. Swinging it in a wide arc, he removed the legs from another karan. They were killing as many as they could, and as fast as they could. But they couldn't hold forever. Already the sheer numbers was beginning to force them back, back, back. Isaac grunted as he stabbed his sword clean through another karan. Where the hell were the other elves?

As if in reply, a troop of elven warrior rushed up, swords drawn, and began engaging the karan in combat. One of the elves looked at the two exhausted figures of Isaac and Felix. "Take a break, kids. We'll handle this."

"Kids?" Felix muttered under his breath. Isaac merely shrugged it off, and started down the stairs.

Just then, the sky behind them exploded with red fire.

* * *

Garet held his ground, concentrating as blasts of fire issued forth from his hands. After getting knocked around a bit, he had made the lucky discovery that the ladders were made of wood. After requesting for several elves to cover him, he had begun the process of torching the ladders in his section of the wall. It was hard work. The karan had caught on to his schemes, and more and more of the brutes were aiming projectiles in his general direction. He winced as he saw one of the elves beside him fall with an axe in his forehead.

Abruptly, he felt a surge of heat and caught a glimpse of a dragon made of fire crashing down behind him. Turning, he saw the smoking corpse of a karan on the floor. Flashing a quick thumbs up to Jenna, he was about to return to burning the ladders when he saw a karan rise up behind Jenna, spear in hand.

"Jenna!" he cried. Before he could do anything, Jenna jerked as the spear passed cleanly through her shoulder. Staggering, she collapsed to the floor, and lay still, a pool of rapidly spreading blood.

Garet's eye began to glow with the fury of Mars. The karan stepped over the still form of Jenna, and began to charge him. Either the warrior didn't notice that Garet was now covered in a reddish aura, or he didn't care. Either way, it was the last big mistake he would ever make. Raising a single hand into the air, Garet cried aloud to Mars for aid.

"Liquifier!"

A storm of firebeams shot forth from the ground around Garet, flying into the air, then swooping down to converge on the rapidly approaching karan. The warrior didn't even have time to scream before he disintegrated into ash.

Skidding to a halt besides Jenna, Garet began digging in his pack. Pulling out one of the rare Waters of Life, he poured the contents into Jenna's throat praying she wasn't too far gone yet. A second later, he gasped in relief as he noticed the ugly wound on her shoulder closing up.

Jenna groaned, and sat up, dazed at first, then as she remembered what just happened, she shot to her feet, Salamander rod at the ready. "Where's that stupid karan? I'll cook him!"

Garet merely pointed to the pile of ashes that once had been the red-skinned warrior.

Just then, the cry came from below. "They've broken through the dam! They're in the drains!"

* * *

Davion stabbed his long knife through the throat of the nearest warrior, and then yanked it out. The battle was fiercest around his spot, and nearly three hundred of his elves had already been slain. Alex was beside him, blasting any karan who came close with a spurt of water. Drawing another arrow, Davion was about to fire when a karan arrow, tinged with black poison, pierced his shoulder.

Dropping to the ground with a cry of pain, he yanked the arrow out. Dammit. He could feel the poison working it's way through him already. Uncorking an elixir, he downed it, and felt the curative drink battling the poison, trying to purge it from his body.

Alex noted his cry of pain, and cast Ply. The healing spell soothed the fiery wound, but could not close it. Davon shrugged it off. As long as he could continue fighting, he had to. The lives of all Anthis depended on it.

* * *

Sheba unleashed Destruct Ray, the flashes of lightning illuminating the darkest recesses of the underground tunnel. When the report had come that the drains had come under attack, a group of elves had turned to defend this place. She had been in the middle of them, and had been caught up in the rush. She wished that she were still aboveground. The underground air was stifling, and she could barely see when she wasn't casting a lightning based spell. At least she hadn't been harmed yet. Her primary role had been to hang near the back, blasting any karan that managed to break past the elven defenders with her psynergy. Draining work, to say the least. Opening her pack, she was about to grab a psynergy crystal when she detected a marked change in the air.

Looking up, she was able to catch a slight glimpse of the karan forming a tight wall around a strange metal sphere. The sphere was beginning to glow…

_No!_ In a sudden moment of clarity, she _knew_. She knew what the strange metal sphere was. "Everyone!" She cried. "Get away! Get away from the-"

The bomb exploded, the sound deafening in the narrow tunnel, and all was plunged into darkness.

* * *

Grisnkah stood, surveying the battle. It seemed to be going well. They may have been losing many soldiers, but they still had more than a million left. Just then, he heard the soft thud of hooves. Turning, he saw the Dark Knight staring down at him. Despite being unable to see his face, Grisnakh could sense the disdain the dark one had for him.

"I do not see you at the front, Grisnakh."

Grisnakh snarled. " Practice what you preach, whelp. I don't see you charging forth into battle either."

Maelgrim let out a husky laugh. "I am not here to battle, mortal. I am here to ensure that you lead properly. I will only fight when you die."

Grisnakh's eyes flashed with anger. "Me? Die? You underestimate my ability, Maelgrim."

Maelgrim was silent for a moment. "Mark my words, Grisnakh. As surely as the sun has set, you will not see the next sun rise." Turning, Maelgrim rode off into the crowd of Karan.

Grisnakh roared in anger. Seizing his sword, he gestured for his bodyguard to march forward along with him. He'd show that arrogant little…… "Beware, fool." He whispered to the Dark Knight. "I don't think you're going to see the next sun either."

* * *

Sheba slowly drifted in and out of consciousness. After the bomb had exploded, part of the tunnel had collapsed, and pinned her under the rubble. She wasn't hurt, not badly, at any rate, but she couldn't free herself.

In front of her, she could see a tiny group of elves, maybe two dozen in all, trying to hold back the karan that still poured in, fresh and ready to do battle. They were fighting valiantly, but they would not last forever. She wished she could help, but she could barely move. Her body ached all over as well. And it everything was going foggy… there was no way she could cast a single spell, let alone fight… The karan would find her and kill her… she was sure of it… there was nothing… nothing…

_Sheba, if everything else fails, remember, I'll protect you. No matter what_

Ivan? Could he… Sheba thought. Could he help her? A long shot, but her only chance.

"Breath." She whispered. "Breath!"

The djinni in question popped out. After assessing the situation, she began to try to mend Sheba's wound.

"No, stop." Sheba whispered. The edges of her vision was going grey. "Find Ivan, Breath. Find… Ivan… please"

Breath nodded, then flew up past the karan, too distracted with the battle to notice the purple ball of light, before swooping up into the night air. Sheba could hold on no longer. Dropping her head, she succumbed to the darkness that closed in on her tight and black.

* * *

"Fancy seeing you here" Ivan laughed as he jumped over a swing from a karan. "Finished your rest?"

"Yup." Isaac replied. Slashing his sword in an infinity symbol, he ripped through the chest of a large karan, and chopped off the arm of another. The stupid brutes just kept coming. Was there no end to this? The sun had long set, and the endless battle was beginning to tell on the defenders of Anthis.

Ivan stabbed the throat from another karan, and knocked another away with Gust. More nimble than the others, he was still in pretty good shape. The battle was beginning to tell on him, however. He was sweating, and leaning on his sword. Abruptly, he saw a tiny purple ball of light skid down in front of him, before forming into the familiar shape of Jupiter Djinni. Breath, panting heavily, looked up at Ivan.

(Ivan! Sheba sent me to find you! She's needs help! She's in the drains!) Breath squeaked.

Ivan wasted no time. Scooping up the Jupiter djinni, he turned to Isaac. "Isaac! You stay here! I'll go find Sheba!" Isaac didn't have time to nod before Ivan had already started running, down the steps and into the drains.

* * *

Picard ducked under the arrows that whined and skipped through the night air. His Masamune was now more red than silver, and it's gleam had been reduced to a sickly shine, an indication of just how busy he had been. The battering ram had broken through the gate in short order, and approximately two thousand elves were now busy fighting alongside him at the entrance, desperate to prevent the karan from gaining even a tiny foothold within the great fortress.

His current foe was wielding a scimitar with both speed and strength, and Picard was hard pressed to keep up with him. With his blood-red skin shining in the light of the torch, he made a fearsome foe indeed.

Lunging suddenly, he knocked Picard's Masamune away from his hands, to lie on the stone ground several feet away. Cursing, Picard ran after it, his foe keeping pace with him, slashing wildly in an effort to behead Picard. Almost there…

Making a wild leap forward, Picard's hands closed around the sword hilt. Swinging it around, he point it straight up, daring the karan to come any closer with this right in his face. The karan however, could not break his momentum, and impaled himself on Picard's sword.

Picard slid the limp corpse off his blade, and was about to return to the defense of the gates when a sudden blast of dark energy scattered all those at the gates. Sitting atop a black horse with empty eyes and flaming mane, Maelgrim strode forward, and summoning up a vortex of black energy, blasted it into the ground.

Previously slain karan and elves now arose as soulless undead, minds and wills now bent to the Dark Knight's will. With a cry, they began attacking the horrified elves, tearing into their ranks with unbridled ferocity.

And from the sky, on a storm of wings, the aerions came down, crying out the doom of Anthis with cold clear voices, and at last all hope vanished, like smoke from a dying fire.


	14. Now for Ruin

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 14: Now for Ruin

* * *

Grisnakh strode up to the ruins of the gates. He saw Maelgrim standing there impassively, own his own two feet for once. His NightMare stood several feet away, pacing with restrained energy. He could see several elves retreating, heading back to the castle. Around them, the cry of "retreat!" sounded far and wide. The aerions were making short work of any elf that stayed behind, and most were already turning back to the castle.

"Enjoying yourself?" Grisnakh snarled at Maelgrim. The Dark Knight didn't seem to hear. Instead, he turned to the doorway of the castle, now beginning to close.

"That boy… that blue-haired one… he was an adept…"

Grisnakh grabbed Maelgrim by the shoulder. "_Listen_ to me when I talk to you!" Before he could get further, he felt a sudden surge of energy and he was thrown backwards. Maelgrim turned his hood to face him, dark cloak fluttering in the still night air. "Don't touch me again, mortal. Or I shall personally ensure your death will be a slow and torturous one." Then he was gone, heading towards the gates, to destroy it.

Grisnakh stood and spat in Maelgrim's general direction. There was still much to be done before the fall of Anthis was complete. Turning, he strode into the darkness.

* * *

Isaac and Felix stood back to back, stabbing and slashing any karan that dared come close. They were in the center of a raging storm, a hundred thousand foes come to face them alone. And yet, the still lived.

They were moving, slowly but surely, to a side dorr in the castle, and the karan knew this. Attacks from all sides rained down on them. Several of them were wielding bows and arrows, and had begun firing at them.

"Granite!"

A yellowish barrier surrounded the two, and blocked all the arrows that had been aimed at them. Taking this momentary opportunity of near invincibility, the two venus adepts made a mad dash for the side door. The karan, roaring and yelling in anger that their prey had eluded them, gave chase.

Midway through the Scramble up the stone steps that led to the side wall, Isaac turned, sword at the ready, facing the oncoming karan. Felix halted, then turned. "Isaac, are you nuts! You can't fight them alone!"

Isaac merely shook his head. He could feel the Sol Blade pulsing with suppressed psynergy that was pleading to be released. Might as well grant that wish. Raising it the air, Isaac cried out to the night sky, calling the power of the sun.

"Meggido!"

A gigantic meteor streaked earthwards, blazing with Solar fire. Smashing into and completely demolishing the stone steps in front of Isaac, it effectively cut off the karan's pathway, and succeeded in knocking off the foremost one onto the ground below.

Isaac grinned, and continued running back up to the door, the cries from the enraged karan still shockingly loud.

* * *

Davion fired another arrow through the air, watching it stick in the throat of another karan. The warrior made a strangled sound, and fell back, to join the piles of corpses, both elf and karan, lying on the ground.

"Davion, come on. We need to turn back." Alex's voice was surprisingly clear beside him. Nodding wearily, he paused to shoot another karan climbing up the ladder before turning away. The gates were breached. The walls were no longer safe defense. Time to bring the fight into the hallways of Anthis castle, then.

Heading for the castle gates, were the last few soldiers were streaming in as well, Davion suddenly fell to his feet. His right arm and leg… they were going numb. What the hell? Then, he felt a sudden stabbing pain in his body. The poison! The elixir hadn't been enough to dispel it! Groaning, he sank to the floor. Pain wracked his body.

Alex immediately noticed Davion's condition, and ran over. Placing a palm on Davion's chest, he focused, trying to use the inborn power of water adepts to purge the poison from Davion's body. No such luck. He managed to halt it's flow, but the attacks came back with a vengeance. Cursing softly, he Warped Davion to within the castle. He needed time to combat the poison in private. And if he could find Mia, that would be an added bonus, considering she was far more adept in healing than he.

Behind him, the vast wooden doors of the castle clanged shut, trapping out, however momentarily, the vast hordes of karan outside.

* * *

Ivan stumbled about blindly in the drainage system deep underground. Where was Sheba? His only guide was Breath, constantly flitting forward, then back, anxiously crying for Ivan to hurry up and save Sheba. Muttering, he turned another bend, legs soaked to the bone.

At first, he didn't comprehend what he was seeing. It seemed to be a small mound, made of cracked slabs of ceiling, forming a roughly triangular shape. It was only after Gust flew down to the other side of the mound and started squeaking that he noticed the still form pinned under the slabs of rock.

_Sheba!_

Rushing over, Ivan knelt down, taking her limp wrist in his hand. No. There was no way- She- she couldn't- "Sheba!" He yelled. "Sheba, wake up!"

Sheba groaned softly and began to stir. Ivan let out an involuntary gasp of relief. She was alive! But she wouldn't be much longer, he noted, as he saw several elves holding their ground against a seemingly endless bunch of karan. Time enough for that later, though. Bending closer to Sheba, he began to pull out the potions and vials in his pack, trying to cure her wounds.

"No… water." Sheba gasped. "Water."

Ivan cursed. They had plenty of water rushing in along the drain, but he wasn't sure if it was clean. Not to mention he had nothing in the way of a container. Without thinking, he dipped his hand into the water next to him, cupping it, and bringing his palm to Sheba's face. Tipping it, he watched with some satisfaction as the transparent liquid found it's way into Sheba's open mouth.

This seemed to revive Sheba somewhat, and she stared upwards, for the first time realizing who had crouched down beside her. "Ivan?"

Ivan merely let out a tiny smile. " I promised, didn't I? I'll protect you. No matter what."

Sheba coughed, and looked down. "Ivan, there's no way I'm going to be able to get out of here. I can barely move. You have" A massive fit of coughing interrupted her words, and when it subsided, she continued, voice so soft Ivan had to lean in closer to hear. "You have to save yourself."

"No way." Ivan countered. "I promised you that everyone's getting out of this alive, and I intend to keep that promise." Casting Impact on himself, he began to lift one of the huge stone slabs that trapped Sheba. Or at least tried to. The enormous piece of rock barely budged.

Frowning, Ivan cast Impact yet again, and once again began lifting the rock. It was considerably easier this time, but still took a lot out of Ivan. Groaning with the exertion, he managed to push the largest piece to one side. The rest of the rocks were cleared out easier, but by the time he had finished, he could feel the effects of his earlier spells slipping away.

Panting for breath, he lifted his eyes to look at the prone form of Sheba, still lying on the ground. And gasped. There was an horrendous gash on here thigh, and Ivan could see bits of gravel and stone embedded in the flesh. Blood itself seemed to have seeped into her skirt, turning it a dull red. Fighting an urge to retch, he signaled for Breath to try to cure that wound, but he knew that even Breath's powers would do little for such a serious wound. Not fatal, but it would definitely hurt bad.

Sheba managed to lift her head to look Ivan in the face. Her face was streaked with grime, and she was beginning to look pale. Ivan would have screamed with frustration and worry, except he didn't want to attract the attention of the karan behind him. Dimly, he was aware of an elvish scream being cut short.

Crouching once more, he attempted to lift Sheba onto his shoulders without hurting her too much, failing miserably. Not to mention that they'd be sitting ducks for the karan once they broke through. Ivan begin to prop Sheba by the wall, trying to get her into a comfortable position. Once that was accomplished, Ivan glanced over at the battle. Only two more elves- one now, fighting.

"Gust, Breeze, Gasp, Gale, out. Now." Four purple flashes of light, and four djinni appeared, perched on various places on his upper body.

The last elven warrior fell, and the karan started towards Ivan. He grinned, and raised both arms to the air.

" I call upon the ancient God of Thunder. The epitome of Jupiter's might, the fury of the storms itself! Thor! Come to my side!"

From the air, an ancient rune carved itself, a triangle set within a circle, glowing with the might of Jupiter itself. Whirling, it slammed onto the ground, knocking the stunned karan back momentarily. The gigantic figure of Thor emerged, and from his hammer a river of irradiating lightning poured forth.

But Ivan knew that he'd never be able to kill all of the karan with his summon, powerful as it might be. More and more were already backed up at the entrance, trying to enter. And as blasts of lightning rained on the stunned attackers, Ivan directed Thor's will to something else. With a cry, Thor smashed his mighty warhammer into the top of the stone cavern, breaking it and raining down stones and rock on the stunned karan. This also served the double purpose of creating a barrier, trapping any karan still outside the drain itself.

When the smoke and dust finally cleared, Ivan could hear the karan moaning, their limbs and bodies crushed under tons of rock. But Ivan had more pressing matters at hand. Two karan had managed to get out of the way of the stones, and were now advancing on him. After just shifting several large slabs of stone, and utilizing a summon, Ivan wasn't even sure if he could stand straight, let alone fight. But he had to. Sheba depended on him.

Clumsily drawing his Tisiphone Edge, he got into a battle ready stance just as the first karan charged him. Blocking the blow, he jumped back, pivoting on his foot, before stabbing at his foe's chest. The karan laughed, before jumping back and bringing his sword down on Ivan's own. His weakened hand gave way, and the sword clattered uselessly to the floor, before being kicked away by the karan.

Laughing, the warrior leapt at him, forcing Ivan further back up the drain, and closer to where the silent form of Sheba sat, fighting for consciousness. _Time for a djinni_, Ivan though.

"Wheeze!"

A purple blast of light emerged from his hand, smashing into the karan, and dousing him in a cloud of poisoned air. The karan waved it away, coughing slightly, before leaping at Ivan again. He dodged, tripped, and ended up sprawling over a stone. Instinctively, he kicked backwards, and was rewarded with a cry of surprise. The karan, too eager to kill the young one, had been in midair when the kick hit him, and had fallen back, unelegantly, into the underground river. The other karan, lounging back and looking like a bored spectator, laughed out loud at this, and barked a few unintelligible words at the fallen redskin.

The karan knew the meaning of the words, evidently enough, as he snarled, and climbed to his feet again. Ivan got himself ready, and was about to defend himself, when-

"Storm Ray."

The utterance of this spell was barely a whisper, and certainly far too weak to harm to karan. But no one could blame Sheba for this, her strength and life nearly completely gone. She had been vaguely aware that Ivan had been fighting someone or something in the enclosed drain, and she knew she had to help. This last effort, however, had been too much, and her head slumped over as she slid into blessed unconsciousness. Not totally worthless the spell had been, however as it distracted the karan long enough for Ivan to act.

"Sheba!" He cried. Breaking into a short run, he grabbed the Clothos Distaff that had lain by her feet, and swung it in an upwards arc that caught the karan in the face, breaking his skull.

Ivan dropped the staff tiredly as he stared at the dying warrior in front of him. Just then, he heard the sound of metal boots tramping heavily on the ground, and looked up in time to see the second warrior charging for him. Before he could begin to move into any sort of defensive posture, the fist from his foe had caught him in the chest and sent him flying, to land in the river, now choking itself as it rushed into the stone barrier created by Thor.

Ivan gazed wearily at the air, the shock of the blow still lingering about him. Stepping into view, the karan warrior stared at him with malice in his eyes. Ivan let out a choked gasp as he watched the karan raise his sword into the air, intent on cutting out the young Jupiter adept's chest. And Ivan couldn't move, couldn't cast any spell, couldn't try to save himself.

"Sheba" He whispered. "So sorry… can't protect… "

The blade fell.

* * *

Garet jeked back as he felt a pair of hands reach through the door, trying to squeeze out his life. After bringing the battering ram to bear on the castle gates, it had fallen in short order, and the karan had streamed into the hallways of the castle. In this however, the elves, knowing the mazelike corridors of Anthis' castle, were able to set up ambushes all over the place, dismaying and confusing the karan. Garet was currently with a group that had ran smack into a battalion, and both sides were now busy trying to gain the upper hand in the battle. Stabbing forward, he managed to kill the karan strangling him, and felt his sore neck where the redskin had his fingers. Shuddering, he returned to the battle, Felix standing at the side, his Excalibur cutting a swath through the karan ranks. Isaac, near the front, was knocking away karan with Spire attacks, forcing them to try to take down Isaac first. Seeing as how Isaac's agility managed to allow him to dodge many blows while returning his own, Garet assumed Isaac would be alright.

Suddenly, the air seemed to change, growing colder and more suffocating. Glancing around, Garet noted a cloaked figure riding atop a black horse, with a runeblade at his side. Garet, however, didn't find that so worrying as the tiny army of zombies that were standing at the Dark Knight's side.

Especially, when they, with a horrible croaking scream, they began to charge.

* * *

"You'll be able to heal him?"

Mia crouched over Davion's shivering form. The poison was a powerful one. "Yes" She replied frostily. "Unlike _some_ others, I practiced my healing magics faithfully."

Alex sighed. "Mia, I'd advise you to keep off arguments until the battle is over."

Mia growled softly.She couldn't decide what was most infuriating, Alex's condescending tone, his smug attitude, or the fact that he was right. Pushing all these pesky thoughts away like a fly, she focused, and bluish tinges of light surrounded her and Davion as she did her best to cleanse the venom from his body.

Just then, Aldos Firestar hurried by, his personal bodyguard in tow. When he saw Davion propped up against the wall, his expression softened for the brieftest moment. Then, steel-gray eyes hardened once again and drawing forth a Brand, he continued on to the battle.

Mia had not noticed any of this, and had succeeded in cleaning the poison from Davion's body through the process. Blinking, the elf prince looked up. "Mia? Alex? What-"

Just then, a scream resounded through the hallways, coming from the direction that Aldos had just went. Without a second word, the three defenders of Anthis rushed in the direction of the sound.

* * *

Aldos' eyes narrowed as he cut out the legs from another karan. They had appeared, so suddenly and without warning that the attack had to be an ambush. Hewan of his personal guard had already been slain, and Yslane was mortally wounded. Jumping back from a wild stab with a pike, he countered, and sent the karan flying back, minus his head.

The numbers of his elves were growing smaller, and they were now a tiny knot, surrounded on all sides. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Drunin fall silently. He had not made a sound all battle.

Suddenly, all around him, the karan stopped, and backed off several paces. Glancing around, he noted that he was the only one there still battle worthy. Narrowing his eyes, he raised his sword to the air, daring the others to attack him. No one moved.

Abruptly, the press of red-skinned brutes parted, and in the center of them, stood a karan warrior, decked in black-plated armor. In one hand he held a blood-red war-axe, raised above his head.

"I am Grisnakh." The karan spoke in a gravelly voice. "I am the one who planned this attack, king Aldos. See if you, old greybeard, can match me in single combat!" And almost before the sentence was finished, he had charged forward, war axe swinging in a wide arc. Aldos parried, and riposted, trying to cut out Grisnakh's legs from under him. The karan was too fast for that, however, and had twisted out of the way just in time.

Aldos continued the offensive, slashing, stabbing, whirling, never letting the karan gain footing.

Grisnakh suddenly ducked under a swing, and brought his right hand up in an uppercut, knocking the king down. Aldos quickly swung his sword in a blind strike upwards, and managed to swipe Grisnakh's knee. With a hiss of pain, the large karan stumbled back. It was not a serious wound, and already it was beginning to scab over.

Aldos scrambled to his feet, and aimed his blade straight at the charging warrior. No dice. Grisnakh had ducked under, and in a single, whirling slash, had cut a gash in the king's belly.

Aldos staggered, eyes displaying a mixture of shock and disbelief, and finally fell. Grisnakh let out a mirthless grin, much like a shark. Turning, he indicated for the rest of his horde to follow him, which he readily did. The hallway was silent

An instant later, Davion skidded around the corner, and stared at the sight which he had never imagined in a thousand years. His father, lying in a pool of blood… Dashing over, he crouched down.

"Father?" He whispered.

Aldos opened one eye, staring at the familiar face of his son. "Davion…"

"Father, I-"

Aldos shook his head, cutting him off. "No time for that. It's time to prove your worth, you who bear my blood. If you are to be worthy as king and my heir, you must defend the castle. To your dying gasp." Closing his eyes, he concentrated on drawing in another breath of air. Presently he spoke again. "I wonder… should I have been less harsh on you?" Aldos let out a grim chuckle, but coughed halfway and spat out blood. Davion couldn't speak, he could only stare at the ugly wound that stained his father's armor. "So little time for regret now." Aldos let out a long, slow sigh. "Funny how it's always when regret means the least that we begin doing so. No more time for words. Go… my son. Go."

And with that, Aldos Firestar, lord of Anthis, died.

Alex and Mia rounded the corner, to see the sight of Davion crouched down beside his father. Gradually, he stood, and the two mercury adepts took a step back. A fire was smoldering in his eyes, a fire that would have given even the Dark Knight pause.

"No time for words." He whispered. "Time only for swordplay." And he was off, running, running with all the speed of the winds itself. Battle loomed ahead.

* * *

"I smell something." Grisnakh muttered. Lifting his nose to the air, he took a long sniff. Beside him, one of his personal guards followed. "Gah! It's the stench of a curse!"

"An undead one." Grisnakh snorted out. " The Dark Knight. We go to his aid." A greedy smile spread across the visage of Grisnakh. "It would be a shame though, if someone accidentally killed him in the midst of battle, wouldn't it?"

The rest nodded.

"Very well then. To war!" Brandishing his axe, stained with the blood of Aldos Firestar, he led the ravenous hordes forward. _To war._

* * *


	15. Red Dawn

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 15: Red Dawn

* * *

The blade met flesh, digging deep into Ivan's left shoulder. Ivan tried to scream, but no sound came out. He could feel the sword pressing against his bone, until it penetrated with a sharp _crack!_ He writhed in agony, and tears flowed freely down his cheeks. Pain. Existence was pain. Everything about him… fading to black… The karan smiled. It was not a pleasant smile. 

"So they let little childlings go to war." He snarled. "They must be getting desperate, hm? No matter. You'll die like all the others."

Ivan drew in another gasp of air. One more second. One more heartbeat, told him he was still alive. But for how long? The karan twisted his sword inside Ivan, smiling as he saw the boy scream for real this time.

The boy was stronger than he'd thought. The karan laughed. This was going to be fun. Might as well mock him a bit. All came down to the same thing in the end, anyhow.

"I saw you with that girl earlier. Wanted to protect her, did you? Too bad, human scum. Once _you're_ dead, I'll bleed her slowly. Maybe the wrists. Or the throat. Yes, the throat'll be a good place."

The boy managed to open his eyes, to stare with naked fury at the karan towering over him. "You won't take her." He said, in a voice that was barely a whisper. "You won't"

The karan laughed. "And what will you do about it, boy? The strange lightning attacks of yours? You're too weak to summon up the energy to even wound me, let alone kill me." He twisted the sword again, and grinned at the howls of pain coming from the brat below him.

"Here's how." The boy managed to hiss out. His right hand shot up, to wrap itself around the sword. Blood began to drip from his hand, but still he held on tenaciously.

The karan laughed. "You really want this sword stuck in your body so badly?"

"No." Ivan managed to gasp out. "But… I need… a conductor." His face twisted into a cross between a grimace and a smirk. "Shine plasma."

The karan howled in surprise and pain as jagged lightning bolts flowed from Ivan's hand into the sword, through the karan's body, blasting through his veins, into his heart. With another howl he fell back, and tried to rise. Bu he could not. His body was paralyzed. He… he was unable to move at all. Even his eyes couldn't move.

The panting, hunched over form of Ivan entered his view, the karan's own sword yanked from his shoulder, resting in Ivan's right hand. With the last of his strength, he lunged forward, plunging the blade deep into the karan's belly.

The redskin jerked, shuddered, and was still. He had made no sound.

Ivan had already turned away. _Sheba. _Falling to his knees, he managed, inch by inch, to crawl to her side. Turning back to the blocked river, he saw the dim shadows of karan on the opposite side of the barrier. It would only be a matter of time before they broke through, and then, he wouldn't be able to do anything. He could barely keep his eyes open as it was. But he had to protect Sheba somehow. He had promised to. But what could he possibly-

_His cape_.

Fumbling with only his right hand workable, he managed to remove his cape, and cover most of Sheba's upper body with it. Then, he lay down his body over the rest of hers, doing his best to remove her from sight.

And finally, he fell into blackness, and knew no more.

* * *

Felix ducked under the wild swing of one elvish zombie, and cut out it's arm from beneath him. The undead creature merely staggered back slightly before kicking at Felix. Felix dodged the clumsy attack, before swinging the Excalibur in an arc that beheaded the zombie. 

The mindless undead will only stop when they can no longer move, Felix realized. Their minds were bound to the dark robed figure that sat silent and impassive on his steed, on the edge of the great battle in the Hall of Eternal Light. And the elves were rapidly giving way. That was not good. Jumping out of the path of another charging zombie, he took this opportunity to stab another karan that had been caught unawares. Behind him, he heard another strangled scream as someone else met his maker. Silently, he prayed it was not one of his friends. Then, he turned to face the small matter of three zombies and five karan advancing on him.

Isaac pivoted out of the way of a lancer trying to impale him, then kicked at the leg. The brute dropped to his knees, still trying to stab at Isaac. No dice. Isaac leapt out of the way, and brought his weapon down on the back of the karan's neck.

Suddenly, from behind, a zombie lashed out at Isaac, knocking him to the ground. Before he could stand up, he felt the zombie's fingers wrap around his neck, choking the life out of him. Before anything came out of that, however, Garet had already tackled the zombie, knocking it off. Running over, Isaac decapitated the zombie in a single stroke.

"Thanks for the help." He said to Garet.

"What help?" Garet replied. "Some moron kicked me and knocked me back. Lucky I collided with something soft. What is it, anyway?"

Isaac merely rolled his eyes before returning to the battle.

Just then, one of the doors on the far side of the room flew open, allowing a fresh wave of ravenous karan to pour in. At their head was a karan donned in black armor, holding a mighty war axe.

Isaac turned, the only one in the general area to face them. The others were more preoccupied with killing each other.

The karan in black armor strode forth. "We have met before, human. I am Grisnakh, and I promised you I would be your greatest fear. That will come true today, human scum."

Isaac chuckled grimly as he readied his weapon. "I dunno about greatest fear, but that's out of the question unless you pick one weapon and stick with it."

"You dare mock me?!" Grisnakh snarled. "Kill him!"

"I don't think so." Isaac whispered. Raising his Sol Blade into the air, he cried aloud. "I summon the judge of heaven, the keeper of the Book of Life, the warrior of the apocalypse, and the lord of the earth! Judgment!"

Thunder boom, the sky roiled, and from the air itself an unearthly voice seemed to vibrate.

_You whose hands bear the blood of a thousand innocents, you who slaughtered the elves of Anthis, you who I find guilty, thy only reward is the eternal sleep of death!_

From the sky a blue bolt of destruction smashed into the land, and a gigantic shockwave emerged, consuming everything in it's path. Entering the hall, the it smashed into the karan behind Grisnakh, the rumble of the blast drowning out their screams of pain.

When the smoke finally cleared, Isaac saw Grisnakh standing unscathed. Behind him, no karan had survived. He gave a tiny smile. "That was a powerful spell indeed, human. But I seem to have survived it. It does not matter how many of my kin you kill, only that you will die now!"

And with that, Grisnakh lunged forward.

* * *

"Searing Beam!" 

A crimson ray of light stabbed forward, smashing into the Aerion. With a screech, the bat-like creature tumbled towards the ground, smashing into one of the spires that dotted the castle. Beside her, Picard worked in tandem, Masamune slashing at any of the bats that came too close. Several archers were also there, on the tallest peak of the mountain, shooting any aerion that came within the range of their arrows. Nearly two thousand of the bat like creatures circled the skies, and the elves and adepts were hard-pressed to defend themselves.

Beside her, Picard leaned on his sword, panting heavily. "I do not think I will be able to sustain these actions for much longer." He muttered. "My physical body has it's limits."

Jenna grimaced. "The only thing left to do is a summon. And the strongest we can activate is Ulysses."

Picard shrugged. "If it works, it works. If not, then we keep fighting."

Jenna nodded. "Fine. I'll do it." Closing her eyes, she concentrated, feeling the power of Mars flowing through her veins, connecting with Picard's djinni, and changing into something far more potent than either of the two elements separate. Opening her eyes, she cried to the false dawn. "I call upon the legendary wandering mage! The one who battled the Cyclops, who braved the twin terrors of Charybdis and Scylla! Ulysess! Come forth!"

A single piece of parchment fluttered down through the darkened sky, then burst into flames. As the fire died down, it revealed the figure of Ulysess. More papers fell from the sky, and from some secret rune known only by Ulysess, they mutated into gigantic snapping claws, that snatched up the aerions, flinging them to the ground far below. With several psynergetic sparks, Ulysess disappeared into the void.

Jenna slumped to the ground, panting. "Dammit" She muttered. "These summons always seem to take more out of me than the rest of you guys."

Picard shrugged, before chopping off a wing from another aerion that had attempted a dive bombing attack. "Your psynergy is stronger than most though. I'd use that to my advantage if I could." Before he could continue, a spear from one of the aerion riders struck his thigh. With a groan of pain, Picard slumped to the ground.

The aerion was circling closer, intent on knocking Jenna off the tower. He never saw the dragon of fire rise up from behind him, incinerating it's rider in an instant. Riderless, the aerion wheeled in a confused arc before getting impaled with an arrow by one of the archers.

Turning to Picard, Jenna prepared to cast Aura to soothe his wounds, but she found he had already yanked out the spear and healed himself, all the while muttering several unrepeatables.

"Never expected you to say those sort of things." Jenna smirked.

Picard's only reply was a noncommittal snort.

* * *

Isaac stumbled back from another blow that Grisnakh dealt. Ducking under the swing, he stabbed forward, trying to puncture the breastplate. But Grisnakh had already anticipated this and leapt away. Drawing a dagger from his belt, he hurled it at Isaac. Isaac dived out of the way. Not fast enough. It had nicked his arm. Looking up, he saw his foe raising his axe, ready to bring it crashing down on his skull. 

Not this time.

"Flint!"

A flash of golden light, and Grisnakh staggered back, clutching his bleeding side. _What the hell had that been?_ He began to feel, for the first time, a tiny trickle of fear entered his thoughts. This boy… never! With a scream of rage he grabbed a lance that had lain by the side of one of the dead elves, and hurled it straight at the boy still climbing to his feet.

Isaac didn't even have time to blink before he felt the spear hit his chest, knocking him flat on his back. The force behind the shield had been huge, but his armor had held, and he was unscathed. Pulling himself into a sitting position, he rolled to the side in alarm as Grisnakh once again brought his axe down on the floor, breaking one of the marble slabs. Before he could stand once again, he detected a faint numbness in his arm. What-?

Grisnakh noticed his puzzled expression and smiled. "Why, little human. I assume you know my dagger was poisoned? No? What a pity."

Isaac growled dangerously. "You'll pay." He whispered. Lunging forward, he flew into a series of slashes, lunges, parries, and ripostes designed to get through any defence his foe could put up. He had practiced this dozens of times with Felix and Garet and knew it perfectly.

One small problem. His right arm was rapidly weakening and he was beginning to feel the same numbness in his legs. His entire body was slowing down, and Grisnakh knew it. With a single kick, he knocked Isaac back onto the floor, and this time Isaac couldn't get up.

Grisnakh stared down at the fallen human. So weak. So pathetic. Raising his great axe above his head, he let out a howl of victory.

He howled until the arrow pierced his second heart.

He stared down at the offending black-feathered shaft still sticking out from his chest. "Impossible…" He managed with a choking voice. Then he fell to the floor and did not move again.

"That was for my father." Davion whispered as he lowered his bow. Mia, behind him, dashed over to Isaac to cure him of whatever affliction that had affected him.

Alex sighed wearily as he allowed the psynergy around him to dissipate. Davion in his blind fury had threw himself into the ranks of the karan like a madman, and more often than not it was Alex and Mia who had to watch his back. At least now the majority of the karan in the Hall were falling back.

Just then, from the far end of the room, he heard a shrill scream that sounded like the howl of a banshee itself. Turning to the end of the hall, his azure eyes widened as he saw a dark robed figure atop a horse, runeblade sweeping through the air, heading for the center of the room.

* * *

Garet dived under the swing of the dark rider's sword, and stabbed upwards. The horse reared back and screamed in pain, blood flowing freely from it's haunch. 

The Dark Knight seemed to realize that there was a human under him, and swerved out of the way. From his sword a coil of sickly green energy emerged, smashing into Garet and draining his life energies. Garet only managed a strangled cry before slumping to the floor.

Maelgrim eyed the dead human. No, not dead yet. He could still see the steady rise and fall of his chest. Extraordinary resilience for a mere child. Raising his sword, he was about to bring it crashing down onto the boy when a sudden surge of water gushed forth, staggering him dislodging him from his horse. Brought to the ground, he looked up to see a blue haired human standing with arms outstretched, glaring at him.

Was this the same boy at the gates? No, he was different. He was older and bore no brand. And he wore a mark of a betrayer. Rising up, he summoned up another blast of dark energy and launched it at the human.

Alex dodged the swirling beam, and jumped over the next one. The Dark Knight seemed merely to be playing a game, biding his time until he could release a far more potent spell. He would have to be very caref-

There! A huge black orb, almost seeming to suck in all light around it emerged from the Dark Knight's hand. With astonishing speed it surged forward, straight towards Alex. It took all of his available agility to dodge the orb of darkness that flew towards him.

Whirling, he turned back to the Dark Knight, expecting some new devilry to emerge from his hands. But he merely stood, silent and impassive. "Behind you, mortal."

Before Alex could turn, he felt a sudden spasm of power behind him, and he couldn't move. He cursed silently. What an idiot! He should have realized that the spell was a homing one! And now the Dark Knight was moving almost casually towards him, the battle around them unnoticed. Alex tried to raise his hand. Freeze Prism. His strongest psynergy. He needed it to blast this…… demon in front of it back. But he couldn't move. Even his eyes couldn't blink.

The Dark Knight stopped in front of Alex, staring at him with invisible eyes. "You will be the first blow against the adepts of Weyard." His sword flashed, and whether through some spell or merely the physical strength of the Dark Knight, Alex was sent flying through the air, until his body smashed into the wall, and crumpled to the ground.

_Ply_.

But he couldn't. Now, when he needed it the most, his energy had deserted him. Even as that sword had struck, all of his psynergy had been drained. What kind of power did that cloaked figure have? As he raised his head, fighting to draw in another gasp, he saw the Dark Knight walking towards him, sword raised.

The blue-haired human had been amusing, Maelgrim mused. But it was time to end this. He was about to step forward, and slay him, when he heard the scream of his horse behind him. Turning, he saw the red haired boy, apparently recovered, removing his sword from the corpse of his steed. The boy's recuperative powers… they were nothing short of amazing.

"It's around now you realize turning your back on any enemy is stupid." The boy said in an almost conversational tone.

Maelgrim only hesitated a second before charging forward, runeblade swinging in a wide arc. The boy merely raised his hand, and stared straight at Maelgrim for an instant.

"Heat wave."

A plume of fire erupted from the boy's hand, igniting and setting ablaze his cloak. The Dark Knight merely flung it off, revealing a magnificent suit of armor.

Garet stared with wide eyes at the Dark Knight. Where his head should have been only wisps of smoke were, forming the vague outline of a face. With a roar of rage, the Dark Knight flung forth his hand and a swirling tempest of death and decaying power emerged from it, blasting Garet back. Stumbling over a cadaver, he fell to the ground,

Maelgrim strode forth. He would not make the same mistake again. This boy would die now. As the blade came to rest on the boy's throat, Maelgrim snarled in anger. "You wretched, worthless human. You will pay the ultimate price for daring to raise your hand to strike me."

The boy glared up at Maelgrim. "Maybe you don't realize this, but adepts never go out alone. And like I said, turning your back on one is stupid."

Suddenly, the horrible sound of rending metal resounded through his years, and pain exploded through his body. His head slumped, and he saw a silvery, ghost like blade with ancient runes stabbing through his chest and armor. Twisting his head, he saw a dark haired boy, whose bangs fell to his shoulders, partially obscuring his brown eyes. With a sneer, the new adept yanked the sword out from Maelgrim, dumping him to the floor. The ghost-like weapon in the boy's hands dissipated.

"No…" Maelgrim hissed as he crashed to the floor. "No weapon can wound me… how…"

"This is no ordinary blade." The dark haired adept replied. "I fancy you don't realize that that sword that cut you was made from psynergy. Legend, some call it. And it spells your doom."

From the air, two more identical swords fell, one piercing through his torso, and the last stabbing through his crown.

Felix stepped back in shock as a hurricane seemed to spring up from the Dark Knight, his form rapidly dissipating into the air. With a final tortured scream, the Dark Knight collapsed, and from the suit of armor a gray spirit rose, blown away by the winds, out of a window to the desert air, and finally faded away.

* * *

Around the castle, the battle was beginning to wane. The elves, outnumbered and outmatched, were all but a spent force. Howling in victory, the karan pressed forward. Soon, the fortress would be theirs, and they would begin the final purging of the elves from the desert lands. Victory was at hand. 

But even as they raised their weapons, to slay their current foe or proclaim victory, their howls and laughter caught in their throats. Around the walls of Anthis a fell wind blew, and the shadow of a rumor too dark and terrible to contemplate was made known.

"The Dark Knight," They whispered. "The Dark Knight has been slain."

And on the outer walls, perched high upon the beasts known as Aerions, the karan riders saw their doom approach with the rising of the sun.

Hundreds upon thousands of elvish soldiers, garnered from the outlying towns, marching to the aid of their great citadel in her darkest hour. Already they had blocked the mountain pass that was the only exit from Anthis, and their arrows, flying through the air, slew many Aerions, dropping them from the sky.

And so the fighting grew thick and fierce, with odds now even on the field of battle, and when it was over, the dead outnumbered the living, and the elves claimed victory.

But at what cost?

* * *

Mia kneeled beside the silent form of Alex. "Pure Ply." She whispered. A sapphire light surrounded Alex, but when it faded, the bloody gash across his chest was just as prominent. Frowning, she was about to recast the spell, when Alex's hand rose, pushing her hand away. 

"Forget it, Mia." Alex whispered. "Whatever he did to me… I'm too far gone now. Even revive won't help me."

Mia stared at him with open mouth. "You… you're just going to accept your death like that?!"

Alex sat back, fighting to draw in another gasp of breath. "I think… the problem is that you… as a healer… can't accept anybody dying." He managed a grim smile. "I can feel it, Mia. My vision is growing gray. And I am exhausted. I can feel a numbness seeping into my bones. I'm sorry, Mia. This… this has to be."

Mia was about to reply, but she closed her mouth, and merely nodded. She didn't know what to feel. This man, sitting in front of her, had inspired so much emotion throughout her life.

Hatred for his betrayal. Shock for his blatant casualty about breaking the one vow that they were sworn to and igniting Mercury's fire. Numbness over the Wise One's statement that Alex sought to gain unlimited power from Alchemy.

And yet… she had once laughed with him, played with him in the snowy streets of Imil. She had once gazed into his Azure eyes and felt a kindred spirit. Once, they had been friends. And something more? She would never know now.

"Mia…" Alex's eyes opened once more. Forgive me."

Mia felt the beginning of hot tears welling up in her eyes. Casting her face down, she took Alex's hand in her own.

"Yes, Alex." She replied. "I forgive you."

Alex closed his eyes for the last time, the ghost of a smile on his face. "Goodbye, dear Mia." He said.

And he was gone.

* * *

Sheba opened her eyes. She was in the drains under the city. How-? She should be dead! Why had she survived? Why was she here? 

Suddenly, she was aware of something heavy pressing her down. Instinctively, she lashed out in fear, thinking that a karan had pinned her down. The weight rolled off without any resistance, and Sheba blood froze as she saw who it was.

"_Ivan!_"

He was pale, eyes closed and body unmoving. Blood from an ugly wound in his shoulder had stained his tunic, turning it more red than green. Nearby were the corpses of dozens of karan, and the remnants of the barrier that Thor had created.

He had covered her, both with his cape and his body, to protect her, she thought numbly. He had risked his own life to ensure she wouldn't be killed.

She watched the slow rise and fall of his chest. He was still alive, but he wouldn't last much longer unless he received medical aid. She tried to stand, and promptly crashed to the ground again as pain shot up her thigh. Glancing down, she realized that an ugly gash had been opened straight through her leg. There was no way she'd be able to hobble back to the city.

Suddenly, she heard several footsteps, and a second later, a trio of elves entered her view.

"What in the name of-?" One of them asked.

"Please," Sheba implored them. "My friend… he's close to death. We need-"

"Say no more." The leader replied. "Jired, pick the boy up. Gently." Walking over to Sheba, he squatted, bringing his face level to hers. "Can you walk?"

She shook her head. "No, my leg."

The leader cut her off with a wave of her hand. "Alright, we'll carry you." Strong arms grabbed her, and she felt herself being hoisted up. Despite the elvish leader's gentleness, she still felt electric shudders of pain race up her leg. She clenched her teeth. She had to bear the pain.

Turning her head, she saw the silent form of Ivan being carried by Jired. He looked so weak and vulnerable… Silently, she prayed to Jupiter for his safety.


	16. Reflections

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 16: Reflections

* * *

"How is he?" Sheba's asked anxiously. It was now nearly five hours since Ivan had been brought into the main infirmary of Anthis, and he had been unconscious throughout all of it. Mia, and several of the priests had been tending to him during that time.

Mia sighed wearily. "He'll be fine. He's lost a lot of blood, though. What exactly happened in that drain anyway?"

Sheba sighed. "I was unconscious for most of the time. I didn't see what was happening." Standing, she winced slightly as she felt a jolt of pain race up her leg. Mia noticed her expression, and turned to her with a concerned look. "Sheba, you shouldn't be standing so soon. I managed to heal most of the damage to your leg, but it'll be a while before it can recover completely.

Sheba waved it off. She could stand, and other than a slight limp, she could walk. Moving to Ivan's side, she stared down at his still form. He was breathing normally again, and seemed almost… peaceful. Leaning, she reached down to stroke his cheek. Why had he risked so much to save her? "When will he wake up?" Sheba asked Mia.

Mia shrugged. "I don't know. He's exhausted, he's experienced an extreme amount of stress, he's lost a huge amount of blood, and energy in the process. In short, he's been through hell and back. I don't know when he'll wake up. Frankly, I think all he needs is time."

Sheba nodded, and sat down on a chair next to Ivan. Mia coughed. "I, uh, I'll go now." Sheba didn't reply, but only stared at Ivan's silent form.

* * *

Isaac coughed as he sat up. His arm was bandaged, his chest was bandaged, his legs were bandaged, and the medic was currently trying to bandage his head. "No, really, that won't be necessary." He said.

The medic blinked. "Master Isaac, I am under strict orders from Lord Davion to see that you get the best treatment possible until you are fully healed.

"That's all well and good." Isaac replied. "But I think that bandaging my head is unnecessary. I'll do perfectly fine without them."

"But…" The healer wasn't given any time to finish what he was trying to say before Isaac had gotten up and slipped on his tunic. Isaac then stepped out of the room.

Felix was waiting outside, leaning against the wall with arms crossed. "I take it you've seen better days."

Isaac nodded. "I still feel kinda stiff. What did that Grisnakh person coat his dagger in anyway?"

Felix shrugged. "I'm not a chemist. I wouldn't know even if I could analyze it. Just be glad that you survived."

"If Davion hadn't shot Grisnakh at the time…"

"We'd currently be building a stone tablet for you in the cemetery. Which wouldn't be good for morale."

Isaac frowned. "Do you think the karan will come back?"

"Who knows?" Felix shrugged. "I think we gave them a sound thrashing, but I'd wager they're still out there, somewhere."

Isaac grimaced. "And I was hoping we could head home soon too."

Felix managed a tiny smile. "Not much chance of that unless we can ensure this threat is dealt with properly first."

Isaac sighed. "Yeah, I think we'll be stuck here a long while."

* * *

Davion looked out the window, staring at vast city below him. The people had begun piling the carcasses of the karan and burning them, while the elves were being laid by the side for proper burial later._My kingdom_… 

He still found it difficult to get used to the idea that he would be wearing his father's crown. As the only son and heir of Aldos Firestar, it was pretty much a given that he, Davion Firestar, would be king and lord of the vast citadel that lay before him.

_Am I fit to bear such a burden? _

Fingering his necklace that his mother had bestowed upon him when she had died, him still a child, he lifted the jewel up to his eyes. It glowed softly with the light of the heavens itself, or so the legends told.

_Father… Mother… help me… to be the best ruler I can_… 

His reverie was interrupted when a soldier entered his room. "Excuse me, milord, but the ceremony is about to begin. We request your presence."

"Yes, of course." Davion turned. "It's time, then."

* * *

Mia wandered around the many coffins in the area, glancing at each one of them. She didn't even recognize most of them, and yet she knew that each of them, in one way or other, had contributed to the great battle.

Her eyes closed with pain and anguish as she continued walking past the monuments of death. A healer by nature, she hated death in any form, even that of a foe. That may have been why her chief role in the battle had been to heal the severely wounded, and play a "backseat" role.

Turning, her gaze was drawn to one particular coffin. She stepped closer, already knowing who was in it, to read the inscription on the panel beside it.

(_Alex of Imil, who died defending that which was not his soil, but his heart_) 

His heart… Mia stared down at the still, peaceful face of Alex. Where was her heart now? She knew that the cold slopes of Imil was no longer her true home, even if she had grown up there. No, her mind and soul was with her friends that had fought so hard to save Weyard.

"Rest in peace, Alex." Mia whispered. "I wouldn't have it any other way with you."

Sighing, she lifted her head. She saw Davion standing on a platform, head bowed in sorrow. Raising his head and opening his eyes, he stared at the vast sea of people below him. And he began to speak, in a clear voice that resounded throughout the cavernous hall they were in.

"Yesterday, at dusk, our kingdom of Anthis faced the gravest threat we have ever encountered. An army of karan descended upon us, intent on blotting us out from the face of this land. We have risen to the threat, and driven it off, but in doing so, we have suffered heavy losses. Today, we remember those who gave their lives for our people. May they rest in peace, knowing that their sacrifice was not in vain."

Mia bowed her head. Slowly, she closed the lid of the coffin that held Alex.

"Goodbye."

* * *

Jenna stood, gazing at the many elves weeping and crying around her. She felt… numb. Almost as if all this death around her didn't affect her, somehow. She just stared at closed eyes of one elf that she had seen on the castle spires, alive not ten hours ago. A stray dart had stabbed his chest, killing him instantly even as the karan had turned to retreat.

She closed the lid of the coffin, and bit her lip. She remembered, long ago, when she had been the most sensitive of girls in Vale. She had once met a wounded bird in the forest, and brought it back to tend to it. When it had died despite her best efforts, she had cried for a week. Until the storm… after the boulder had apparently caused the deaths of Felix and her parents, she had learnt. She had learnt how to hide her feelings. She had learnt how to cover a broken heart with a false smile. None but her closest friends knew just how deeply that night had affected her.

And… and when she set out on her journey, through Indra and Osenia, she had learnt… how to kill. Slowly, her grip on her staff began to tighten, until her knuckles turned white. Until then, she had never actually _killed_ anything. Maybe wound them, disable them in battle, but the trek through the wilds required so much more…

Jenna stumbled back and took a deep breath. The sudden rush of emotion had almost overthrown her completely. Taking several more gulps of air, she staggered over to a stone chair and set down, staring with haunted eyes.

* * *

Garet strolled along the outer edge of the fortress wall, massaging his right arm. It still ached after the Dark Knight guy had blasted him with that weird energy vortex. He grimaced as an electric bite of pain shot up his arm.

"What kind of psynergy spell was that, anyway?" Garet said to himself. It wasn't water or fire, because he didn't feel the spell was particular dampened or empowered against him in any way. It didn't seem like any earth spell he knew, and the Dark Knight didn't seem psychic, which made him being a Jupiter adept rather unlikely. And what was he doing working with the karan anyway.

Suddenly, his right arm shot out, dragged along by an inexorable force. "Wha-?" He managed to gasp out. Pulling back, he was able to yank it free from the strange magnetic pull, and he collapsed to the ground, panting.

Garet's eyes narrowed as he stared at his right arm. The exact same thing that had happened on the aerie of the Mars Lighthouse, only this time the pull was much stronger. Glancing up, he thought he could almost see in the distance… a man? No, that was just an outcropping of rock. With a slight groan, he pulled himself to his feet. He didn't have time to wonder about this sort of thing anyway.

Just then, he heard a slow, mournful tune as a funeral procession passed along on the street below him. Staring down at the huge swarm of mourners, he shook his head. So much had to be sacrificed in war. Lives, and souls. And which was the greater sacrifice, the greater loss? He did not know.

* * *

Felix leaned against the wall, looking. The crowd was vast, to be sure, but he was fairly certain someone was missing from it. Quickly scanning the sea of faces, his face hardened into certainty. Sheba wasn't there. She wasn't among the people in the procession.

Isaac sauntered up to Felix. "What's with the troubled look?" He asked. Felix sighed and ran a hand through his dark hair. "I can't seem to find Sheba anywhere. I've been searching throughout the whole castle."

Isaac lifted an eyebrow, and smirked in amusement. "Felix, if I had to guess, I'd say she would be with Ivan. She hasn't left his side since he was brought back to the castle."

"Of course. Why I didn't think of that sooner?" Felix muttered as he slumped against a wall.

Isaac leaned beside Felix, taking in the last of the sun's rays. "I wonder if they'll realize it soon…"

"What, about each other?" Felix gave a dismissive wave of his hand. "I wouldn't count on it. Not at all."

* * *

"Ivan… wake up… please." Sheba whispered to the silent figure in front of her. It had been nearly a whole day since he had been brought in, and the sun beginning to set on the horizon. And still Ivan slept, heedless of the Jupiter adept that sat next to him, taking his hand in her own.

Sheba swallowed hard. Mia had told her that Ivan would be perfectly fine, that it was only a matter of time until he woke up… but that had done little for the worry and tension in Sheba's heart. "Please…" She said. "You have to wake up. If not… if not, who will I thank for saving me? Who will tell me that everything's going to be alright?" She continued. "Who's going to comfort me when I have nightmares? Who's going to laugh with me in the fields of Vale when we go back?" Ivan gave no response.

Sheba bowed her head, tears flowing freely. Raw emotion surged through her like a tidal wave. Anger… grief… sorrow… and guilt. Guilt. That was it. That was what made Sheba feel so wretched right now. Ivan had risked everything to save her, when she had been pinned under the rubble. And a second time, when she had lain unconscious, in the drains under the city, he had once again saved her, nearly giving his life in the process.. Ivan had been wounded because of her. Because she had been too weak to defend herself, Ivan had to protect her and nearly ended up dead as a result.

"I was too weak…" She whispered in a hollow monotone. "I was too weak to do anything…"

"Never… never tell yourself that, Sheba…"

"Ivan?!" Instantly, Sheba had sprung to her feet, staring down at her fellow Jupiter adept. He smiled weakly. 

"Sorry to have worried you so much."

Sheba realized she was trembling. He was awake! Relief washed over her. Sheba took in a deep breath of air.

"Don't you _ever_ scare me like that again!" She said, a lot more forcefully than she intended to.

Ivan's blinked, and Sheba could tell he felt puzzled. "What do you mean?" Was his only reply.

"You… you nearly killed yourself! You had me worried sick! Don't you get it?" Sheba exclaimed.

Ivan closed his eyes. "I promised."

Sheba's eyes narrowed. "You promised to protect me. But to this extent? Ivan, you could have _died_ back there! And- and what am I supposed to do once you're gone? What am I supposed to do knowing that you almost gave yourself to rescue me? I don't want to go through life knowing that the reason you died was… was…" Sheba's voice ebbed into silence, larynx bobbing up and down. Finally, she shut her eyes and did her best to pull herself together.

"Why? Why did you do so much for me?"

* * *

Ivan merely stared at Sheba. _Not now._ He mentally prayed. But Jupiter gave no answer. Sighing, he closed his eyes and began to speak.

"Sheba, remember when we first met in Tolbi? Back then, when I first laid eyes on you, I… I thought I had seen an angel. Your beauty, your delicate nature, all of it, just stunned me.

Then later, when we met up and had the opportunity to travel the world together, I grew more enthralled with you each passing day. Your smile, your laugh, your… your very nature and spirit seemed to resonate within me somehow. Almost without knowing it, I found myself being drawn to you. We got to know each other better, we managed to spend time together, alone…" He sat up, a slightly rueful smile on his face. "Those were some of the best days of my life."

He swallowed. "You asked me why I risked myself so many times for you." He looked up, violet eyes gazing deep into emerald ones. "If you die, then… then a part of me dies with you. And- and then what would be the point anymore?"

Ivan swallowed hard. "I love you, Sheba. I always have."

He could see the shock in Sheba's eyes. The doubt. She thought he was crazy. He knew it. She didn't love him, that much was obvious. He averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry." He said thickly. "I shouldn't have said that."

He began to run. He didn't want to deal with the rejection. The pain. He _couldn't_ deal with it. He needed to get away. Somewhere. Anywhere.

* * *

Sheba was frozen in shock. "Ivan _loves_ me?" She thought. She had always shared a special bond with Ivan, but… _love?_ "He loves me…" She whispered to herself. A distant part of her mind was shocked with this, but the rest of her was still numb to the confession."He loves me… and… and I… love him…" She whispered to herself. 

Her reverie was broken when she heard the sound of running footsteps. Looking up, she realized that Ivan had dashed out of the room, seemingly heedless of anything in his path. "Ivan, wait!" She cried out. But he didn't stop. He didn't slow down. He just kept running.

Automatically, she began running after him.

* * *

Ivan burst out into the open air, on the topmost spire of the entire castle. Stumbling over to the railing, he leaned on it, gasping for air. His body shook as he tried to suppress the sobs, tears streaming down his cheeks.

_Stupid!_ He shouldn't have told her, shouldn't have said anything. It had been perfectly fine before that…

_No,_ an inside voice told him. _It had not. Had you continued as you had before, what would happen to you? No matter what else, you have admitted it. And now you have to face the consequences, good or bad._

No matter what, he had told her the truth. He had to live with that. But that didn't make it any easier to bear.

Behind him, he heard the sound of footfalls. "Ivan!" Sheba cried.

No. Not now. Not now.

_If not now, then when?_ The voice insisted. _You have told her, you must bear the consequences. Face up to it._

Ivan turned to face her. She had already caught up with him. Damn. Sighing mentally, he opened his mouth and began to speak. "Sheba… I… I'm sorry for what I said just now. Look, it- it was just a slip of the tongue, and if you don't want to bring it up again, that's perfectly fine with me, and I-"

"Ivan." Sheba held up a hand. "Shut up." Ivan did so.

A second later, his eyes widened in surprise as he felt a pair of lips pressing against his. Ivan quickly returned the kiss, heart singing with joy.

After a few seconds, he pulled away, once more staring deep into her eyes. Sheba smiled shakily. "I love you too, Ivan." She said.

Ivan's mouth hung open. _She loves me? Did she just say that? _Slowly, he began to smile. _She loves me._ Pulling her into an embrace, he held her tightly, not wanting to let go.

He loved her, and she loved him. It was that simple. Nothing more was offered. Nothing more was needed.

* * *

Isaac stood on the battlements, staring at the two figures, locked in an embrace, silhouetted by the setting sun. "Looks like they realized it sooner than we thought."

Felix observed them, a wry smile on his face. "I'm surprised, actually. When we saw Ivan charging along the top, I thought that she didn't return his love or something like that."

Isaac laughed. "I didn't doubt for a second, Felix. Those two are soulmates. You can look at them and you just know that they'll end up together, no matter what. Just look at them." He gestured towards Ivan and Sheba, who had separated, and were now staring at the sunset hand in hand.

Felix smiled. "Indeed. I am happy for them."

* * *

He had heard the final despairing cry of Maelgrim. And he knew, in his heart, they had lost the battle. The humans… the adepts. They had been pivotal in the final outcome.

And the soul union had failed. The second time. He snarled to the night air. No matter what, he would need to obtain more of them…

Silently he beckoned to the figure standing impassively beside him. "This is what I need you to do." He said.


	17. Pledges

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 17: Pledges

* * *

It was already nighttime when Ivan and Sheba started back to the infirmary.

The hallway was blessedly devoid of people as Ivan descended from the tower, hand-in-hand with Sheba. He smiled, inwardly and physically at the same time.

"Sheba…" She looked up.

"Yes, Ivan?"

"Thank you."

Sheba tilted her head, perplexed. "For what?"

Ivan smiled, eyes far away, recalling the fateful day, over a year ago, when he had first laid eyes on her. "For being you."

A second later, he winced as he felt Sheba punch his arm lightly. "Doofus." Sheba smirked.

They were silent for a few more minutes until they journeyed arrived back at the medical ward. Ivan was about to open his mouth to tell Sheba something when, just then, there was a soft knock on the door, and Mia stepped in. "Oh, Ivan! You're awake!"

Ivan grinned. "Yeah. Guess I'm up."

"Hold still a minute." Walking over, she placed a hand on Ivan's temple, and a bluish glow surrounded both of them. As the effects of the psynergy dissipated, she opened her eyes, a wry smile on her face. "You're still going to need lots of rest before you're fully healed of your wounds, Ivan."

Ivan made a slightly dissatisfied noise and flopped down onto the bed. "My shoulder does feel a little sore…" He allowed.

"Good." Mia laughed. "Admitting your weakness is the first sign of changing. I'll check on you tomorrow, then." And with that, she left the room, silently closing the door behind her.

* * *

Sheba waited until Mia had left the room before turning to her fellow Jupiter adept. "You didn't tell her?" She asked teasingly. Ivan rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Sheba, I'm still slightly in shock about this whole thing myself. Forgive me if I don't feel like announcing it to the whole world just yet."

Suddenly serious, he stood and walked over to her until he was standing right in front of Sheba, eye to eye.

And in the gloom of the sparsely lit area, he took her hands in his own. "Sheba, I want you to know… that I will stay by you. No matter what happens. No matter the consequences. I can't imagine life without you, Sheba. And I don't want to find out."

Sheba bowed her head, silent. Eventually, she began to speak as well. "Ivan… you've done so much for me already. I won't leave you either. For anything." She looked up into his eyes, feeling a strange tightness in her throat.

Ivan held her gaze. He loved her so much. He felt… light-headed. The wave of emotion rushing through him… Finally, he opened his mouth, and began to speak.

"I pledge myself to you, Sheba."

"I pledge myself to you, Ivan." She replied.

And in the darkness, Ivan's heart swelled with joy.

* * *

"So… king over a huge desert. Doesn't sound too appeal- ow!" Garet rubbed his sore shin from where Isaac had accidentally on-purpose kicked him.

Davion sighed. Isaac noted, somewhere in the back of his mind, that Davion had been sighing ever since they had been called to his chamber. He also noted that Davion had been staring out the window, at the city before him.

"Am I truly fit to lead them?" He questioned. "Am I truly fit to be a king? I could not stop my men from being decimated."

Isaac sighed and walked over. Placing a hand on Davion's shoulder, he hesitated a moment before speaking. "Look… Davion. I know that you're worried about your people. I know that you don't think you're fit to bear a weight as heavy as your father's mantle. But if you do not take up the throne, if you show them your doubt, then everything your father built up will be lost. You don't want that."

Davion snorted irritably. "Yes, Isaac. I am well aware that I must take up my father's place. I am also well aware that the people believe in me. What I am lacking, however, is my belief in myself." With yet another sigh, he began pacing the length of the hall. "Since young, I have been in the shadow of my father. I have always felt… diminutive in his presence. This has, unfortunately, carried on till now. Add that to the fact that I have very little experience in the way of leadership decisions, and…" He spread his arms in a gesture of helplessness. "What am I supposed to do?"

Just then, Felix entered the room. "Davion? There's a messenger from one of the northern towns."

* * *

"A shadow?" Davion questioned as he turned to face the messenger. The grim-faced elf nodded.

"Scouts have reported a strange shadow creeping throughout the area. When we sent a scouting party after them, they returned, completely terrified and delirious. More recent reports have led us to believe it's heading in the general direction of this city."

Davion sighed. It looked like his time wasn't going to be a bundle of roses for anyone involved. "Send out men to scout the area. Don't let anyone past the gates unless the say-so is given. And send men to search the individual houses." Davion was unhappily aware that there were over two thousand homesteads in Anthis alone. And he wasn't counting the castle itself, in which many refuges whose homes had been destroyed had been temporarily housed in that area. Gesturing, he indicated that the soldiers should leave now.

Felix stepped up. "You're going to have them search each and every individual house? That'll take forever."

"Tell me." Davion muttered. "Tell me."

* * *

Picard hurried through the streets, the clear light of Luna reflecting off the alabaster walkway.. Most of the guards around the area seemed worried for some reason. As he swerved through the crowd, he heard pits and pieces of a strange… object that had the entire city abuzz.

"… They shot arrows…"

" Passed right through!"

"Heading this way…"

"I'm worried…"

Picard cursed. He knew enough about morale and courage to realize that the elves, although victorious, were still on shaky feet. And if this new… foe came to challenge them? Picard shook his head. Not good. Not good at all.

Just then, he spotted what he was looking for. Hurrying up the steps, he circumvented the outer wall until he was standing in front of a huge pair of double doors. Opening it, he stepped inside.

Climbing the ladder that led to his ship's interior, he emerged a few seconds later, black orb in tow. There was something he wanted to try out, and now was as good a time as any.

* * *

Sheba's eyes fluttered open, as she glanced around the room she was in. The light of dawn filtered in through the window, bathing the entire room in a rosy glow. Stretching slightly, she let out a tiny sigh of contentment as she let her head fall back onto the pillow. Life was good.

Turning her head slightly, she smiled as she saw the bed's other occupant stir slightly. Ivan twisted around unconsciously, murmuring in his sleep. Bending over, she ran her fingers down his cheek. "Wake up, sleepyhead." She laughed.

Ivan stirred a few more seconds before blinking, his eyes squeezing shut the instant sunlight entered his eyes. "Ow." He muttered. "That stings."

Sheba had already climbed out of the bed by that time. Smirking, she offered a helping hand to Ivan, who accepted it gratefully. A second later, he let out a yelp as his foot caught the edge of the tangled bed sheet, and he collapsed to the ground.

"You know, I can't believe we went through the whole mess with the lighthouses calling _Garet_ the clumsy one." Sheba laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Ivan grumbled as she climbed to his feet.. "Spare me some dignity, will you?"

Sheba waited until Ivan had climbed to his feet, then drew him into a long embrace. "You know, I wonder what the others would say if they realized we've spent the night together."

"Come on! We've got all our clothes on!"

Sheba raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you never know. You know how those rumors always circulate about…"

"And _poof!_ goes any chance of dignity." Ivan chuckled.

Sheba merely smiled before planting another long kiss on Ivan's lips, breathing in his scent. It reminded her of Spring, somehow. Clear and fresh, bursting with life and energy. Separating, she gazed once again into the violet eyes of the one she loved.

"My, you two make _quite_ the couple. How sweet."

Instantly, Sheba and Ivan whirled, to face… a woman?

She sat on one of the wooden chairs, looking for all the world like an old granny taking a slight rest. She wore rough-looking clothes, much like those of the peasants in Lalivero, Sheba noted in the back of her mind. Her hair fell in curls around a wizened face, which held a wry smile, and gray eyes.

It was the eyes, for Sheba, that separated her from any ordinary old woman she had met. They were filled with… malice. Evil. Hatred for all things that lived, and her desire to blot all that from the world. Her chilling smile only served as a reminder to the fact that she was definitely not a kindly old granny.

"Who are you?" Ivan's eyes narrowed as he stared at the woman in front of him. She merely chuckled and stood up, eyes flashing purple for the briefest second before returning to their usual shade of gray.

"Ivan of Kalay and Sheba of Lalivero." She stated, looking at both of them meaningfully. Sheba found herself backing away from the woman. Something about her sheer _presence_ commanded fear, and tension. Ivan, in the meantime, didn't seem so much cowed as shock.

"You… you…" He managed to stammer out. The woman's eye's flashed purple again, and she nodded. "Very apt, boy. I am a Jupiter adept like the both of you. Which may serve to explain just why I decided to enter this room. Like draws to like, after all." And she let a out a harsh cackle.

"What do you want?" Sheba finally managed to ask. The woman bit her lip, as if considering a difficult question. "Let me see…" She hissed. "Either one of you will do nicely. Yes, I want one of you to come with me."

"Like hell we will!" Ivan shot at her, before raising his arm. "Shine Plasma!"

Ivan watched the electrical bolts crackle around him before converging on the strange old woman… and dissipate completely. It merely seemed to have hit a wall of some sort. The strange lady's eyes flashed purple once more, and-

"AAHHHHH!!" Ivan cried out in agony as pain surged through his body. It didn't feel elemental, physical, or, or anything. Just pain… wave upon wave of his nerves frying one by one, again and again.

His eyes… they were burning, turning into white hot stars of fire.

Distantly, he could her Sheba shouting his name, trying to shake him out of it, but… nothing… nothing…

And with the agony, came a wave of emotion. Grief… woe…despair… He felt the rush of emotion, of agony, joining as one to create a whole new level of torment and grief, until he was sure he could not last, until he was sure he would break…

And then… and then… slowly, so slowly… the pain filtered out. It left, leaving him a lump on the floor, unable to move, unable to speak. Unable to even summon up the strength to conceal the pathetic whimpers he never knew he could make.

The woman stepped across the room to stare down at Ivan. "Unlike most of the Jupiter caste, however" She continued. "I prefer to hone my mental skills. After all, why bother to wield the powers of the sky… if you can wield powers of the mind?" Her eyes flashed purple again and Ivan was hurled across the room, to smash against the wall and slide slowly to the ground.

"You must note that this takes years of practice, however." She added. "Piddling youngsters like you can't possibly hope to master these capabilities so soon." As she shifted her gaze to the side, Ivan followed, and saw Sheba rooted to the ground, unable to move. The fury in her eyes, however, spoke volumes.

"Now," She spoke calmly and matter-of-factly, as if she were describing the weather. "I think I'll take the boy along with me. If only for the fact that he proved more entertaining." Her eyes flashed purple for the fifth time, and Ivan felt his eyelids growing heavy. "Sleep now, young one." She laughed. "Sleep and forget."

Ivan knew he had to stay awake, had to fight, and yet… so peaceful… so calm… He was drifting in an ocean of forgetfulness… of tranquility…

The last thing Ivan heard before he fell asleep was the woman addressing Sheba. "I suppose you'll want the boy back. If so, then come to the great northern mountains. The elves will know where it is."

Then the sea of oblivion washed over him, and he knew no more.


	18. Where the Beast Prowls

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 18: Where the Beast prowls

* * *

"So, tell us. Exactly what happened?" Isaac stood, with arms folded, staring at the shivering form of Sheba in front of him. Behind him, the rest of the gang, minus Ivan, stood silent.

"She… she took Ivan." Sheba managed to whisper. "And then, she… she hurt me. Some… some kind of mental attack." She looked up, fear apparent in her eyes. And yet, Isaac noted, something else shone through. Determination. And anger. Lots of anger. Sheba was seriously pissed. And this blend of emotions that could be extremely dangerous if handled wrongly.

"There's more." Sheba continued. "She also said that he was taken to… the Northern Mountains. Something like that. She said the elves would know where it was."

Isaac nodded. "Fine. We're all beat from the battle, so we set out early tomorrow. Chances are, they want Ivan as a hostage, and they won't hurt him." Turning, he began to leave the room, but stopped short as a new thought entered his mind. "Oh, and Sheba? Get some rest. You need it."

* * *

"The Northern Mountains?" Davion mused. "Yes, I've heard of them. The ancient legends say we're not supposed to go near it."

"Can you describe them to me?"

"Well, there's Snarlgrin Rock, the highest mountain in this area. From the books, it's supposed to look like a wolf's head. But I've never actually seen it, other than in sketches and drawings."

"No? I would have thought you'd explored your entire realm in your days."

Davion gave a terse laugh. "Yes, I would have. Except that there is a prophecy, that any of my kingdom who sets foot within the mountains triggers off a great catalyst, and will put the entire kingdom of Anthis in it's greatest peril. Personally, I think that it's utter rubbish, but we still steer clear of that area. Somewhat of a tradition."

Isaac ran a hand through his hair. "Well, from the looks of things, that woman seemed to be working with the karan. I think we'll be safe saying that's where their main power bastion in located."

Davion leaned back in his chair. "The only way you're going to be able to reach there in less than an day's travel is through your flying ship."

"No biggie." Garet spoke up. "We'll travel non-stop of we have to."

Felix, who had remained almost silent to this point, added his contribution to the conversation. "How many soldiers can you send with us, Davion?"

Davion exhaled slowly, and closed his eyes. "None."

"Excuse me?"

"We have just finished fighting off one and a half million karan. The men are exhausted; most of them are still in recovery. And you want me to go up and tell them that we're supposed to storm the stronghold of the karan, in what is essentially a forbidden area? I'm sorry, Isaac. But I cannot risk so many men just for one person. Even if it is Ivan."

Isaac stood silent, an unreadable expression on his face. "I see." Turning, he left the room.

* * *

"Grrrreeerrrrllll…."

Jirad stopped short. What had that been? He'd thought he'd heard a strange growling noise. Turning, he glanced around nervously. Man, this part of the city gave him the creeps. It was always so… deserted.

"Hey! Hurry up, will you?" His fellow elf guard shouted impatiently at him. Jirad could certainly understand that. This place was about as far removed from the lively portion of the city as anything else could be. Although it was close to the guest quarters, essentially in the back rooms of the palace, there was very little in terms of elfin activity here.

"Sorry." He muttered as he hurried forward in a slight jog. "This place gives me the creeps, is all."

"Then hurry up." His partner growled irritably. "Sooner we finish our rounds, sooner we can get back to the barracks."

"Yeah, yeah." Jirad tried not to glance around the place. There were so many shadows around… and the light was making some of them look like they were moving.

He blinked. One of the shadows _was_ moving. Drawing an arrow, he aimed it at the shifting mass. "Step out of there!" He ordered, hoping that he sounded more confident then he felt.

"Arrreer…" Suddenly, something exploded out from the niche in the wall, and black smoke swirled out in a thick, suffocating cloud, temporarily blinding Jarid.

But he could hear the sounds. A harsh growling, then the startled yelps of his partner, and then… the screaming. It seemed to go on and on. Iris, what was going on out there?

Suddenly, all the sounds stopped. Jirad's mouth hung open, as he raised his bow. He couldn't see a single damned thing out there…

Suddenly, something smashed into him, with enough force to send him onto the ground. Scrabbling into a crouch, he saw something emerging from the shadows. Whatever it was, it was big. And it was walking on all fours. Suddenly, it turned, and vanished back into the fog.

Jirad continued staring around aimlessly, his bow and arrow now forgotten. Stretching out a hand, he attempted to feel his way out of this darkness. Anywhere. As long as he could get away from… this place.

Suddenly, his foot caught something. Stumbling, he glanced down. He was barely able to make out the shape of his soldier. Missing a head.

Then another growl, and he was knocked flat onto his back, with an incredible weight pressing down on him, and as he twisted, trying to dislodge the weight off his back, he caught sight of two bloodred eyes, flaming in the darkness, and he opened his mouth to scream.

* * *

"Unf!" Sheba fell backwards, landing on the cold stone floor with a thud. Before she could pick herself up, she felt his hand, closing around her wrist. A second later, she was hauled roughly to her feet.

Saturos leaned close to her, so close she could see the black iris in the center of his red eyes. "It's been far too long since we've met, hasn't it?" Slowly raising his blade, he aimed it at her heart. "I want you to know that this is one of those times when you realize you're going to die. And there's nothing you can do about it. Sad, isn't it now?"

Suddenly, the image of Saturos in front of her wavered slightly, and vanished. In his place stood…

"Ivan?" Sheba gasped out. But this wasn't the Ivan she knew. He stood over her, eyes cold and hard. A blur of motion, and she was on the floor, the wind knocked out of her.

Gazing up, she saw Ivan with sword raised, staring straight into her eyes. "No…" She whispered. The corners of his mouth formed into a sort of horrible sneer.

And he stabbed downwards.

"IVAN!" Sheba sat bolt upright in her bed, staring with wide eyes. Slowly, she sank back down onto the duvet, panting for breath.

The dream… it was rushing back at her with startling clarity. Saturos… then Ivan appearing, and the terrible expression on his face right before the dream ended. Sheba squeezed her eyes shut, her body shaking with suppressed sobs. _Ivan, why did you have to leave?_

"Sheba?" Jenna's face appeared at the doorway. "I heard you… yell."

Sheba turned her tearstained face to stare at the sympathetic face of the female Mars Adept, not bothering to respond. Sensing Sheba's hesitation, Jenna slowly walked into the room, trying not to discomfort the distraught Jupiter Adept any further.

Settling herself down beside the younger girl, Jenna placed a comforting arm on her shoulder. She could feel Sheba trembling slightly at the touch. _Why?_ Jenna wondered. Then she realized. This reminded her of Ivan. The male Jupiter Adept had often did just that when they sat together in any of their meetings. _Damn._ Sighing, she withdrew her arm and began to speak.

"You know," Jenna said thoughtfully" I've never been good at this emotional stuff. But… Sheba, look. We all know that you miss Ivan and you… well; you have a special bond with him." Pausing to clear her throat, Jenna went on, feeling slightly uncomfortable. " And I promise you… _we_ promise you. Nothing will happen to Ivan. We'll find him and get him back."

Slowly, Sheba lifted her head to stare at Sheba, eyes glimmering with tears. And yet, the corners of her mouth twitched upwards in pretense of a smile. "Promise?" She asked in a shaky voice, barely more than a whisper.

"I promise." Jenna nodded. "We'll get Ivan back, Sheba. No matter what."

* * *

Picard let out a long, frustrated sigh as he climbed on board his ship. Behind him, the rest of the crew were climbing up the ladder, all looking harried. The ship had been fixed in double quick time, and without the extra weight of a hundred or so passengers, it would be able to fly without too many problems. But he was still worried about the current condition of it. His one remaining link to Lemuria, it was a treasure beyond price.

Almost immediately, Isaac headed for the tiller. Casting hover, he concentrated, willing the ship to rise into the air, and the ship-

Remained exactly where it was.

"What's going on now?" Isaac growled irritably.

"Oh, right." Picard stated. Pulling out the black orb from his pack, he tossed it into the air, catching it easily again. "I took the Orb out yesterday for safekeeping. I'll go set it back, then."

* * *

Entering the hold of the ship, Picard quickly circumvented the various crates and boxes scattered around, until he reached the exterior of the power room. Dousing the two pillars, he unlocked the door, and stepped into the power room, where the pedestal waited to receive the Black Orb.

He didn't notice a shadow melting out of a wall; to follow behind him, it's bloodred eyes gleaming in expectation. No, he didn't notice anything out of the ordinary at all.

* * *

Sheba leaned by the wall, gazing out to the North. She thought she could see some watery shapes, distorted by the heat and distance. Maybe those were the Great Northern Mountains.

"Ivan, hang on." Sheba whispered. "We'll find you, wherever you are."

Felix and Garet stomped by, faces creased in frowns. "What's taking Picard so long?" Garet complained. "He should have activated the ship by now."

Then they all heard it. It was wavery and slightly muffled, but there was no mistaking it for what it was.

A scream.

* * *

"Are you aware?"

"Yes."

"What is your name?"

"Names are unnecessary."

"You will serve me?"

"Yes, I will."

"What is your purpose?"

His eyes opened. "To destroy." He said.


	19. Many Dangers

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 19: Many Dangers

* * *

Picard did a fast sidestep, neatly dodging the black… _thing_ that had ambushed him. Raising the Masamune, he slashed horizontally at the side of the strange creature. It merely collapsed into a roiling, shifting mass of smoke, before reforming.

Picard backed off somewhat, pausing to cast Ply on his bleeding side. The damned thing had managed to get a good hit on him from the back with his teeth before Picard had noticed it. Shaking his head, he prepared to cast Megacool on his foe.

The creature had other plans, however. Opening it's mouth, it expunged a wave of thick black fog that covered the interior of the ship, making it utterly impossible to see anything. Picard uttered a low curse, and backed up until he felt the wall of the room. This way, he could only be attacked from the front.

Suddenly, something charged straight into his stomach, doubling him over in pain as the air was knocked out of him. The strange beast opened his mouth, and Picard could see rows of serrated teeth, salivating in anticipation of a meal. Gritting his teeth, Picard lashed out with his foot, knocking the creature back to the ground.

"Chill!"

The djinni shot out from Picard's body, slamming into the creature and knocking it further back. Scrambling to his feet, Picard drew the Masamune once again, looking around desperately. _Damn the fog…_

Suudenly, he heard a soft clatter beside him. Whirling, his Masamune flew through the air… only to be intercepted by the Excalibur in mid-swing.

"I would _like_ to keep my head, if at all possible." Felix calmly stated. Withdrawing his blade, he shouted to the others, presumably hidden somewhere in the fog, to move closer together.

"Sheba!" Picard heard someone else's voice, probably Isaac's. "Blow away this smoke!"

The winds in the area seemed to pick up, dispersing the thick smoke in the area, allowing sight at last. Behind him, he caught sight of Jenna hurling a Searing Beam at the creature. And in the light of the fire-based spell, he finally managed a good look at the thing.

Black upon black, razor sharp fur. A vaguely hound-like shape, with slavering mouth, opened wide in anticipation, and two eyes, burning red in the gloom of the hold. Most unsettling of all, the strange creature seemed to have no definite form, but instead a smoky outline that shifted and changed even as the Shadowhound crouched low, preparing to spring. Dodging the fiery ray, it opened it's mouth, and released a multitude of darts, which sparked and flickered as they struck the far end of the room.

Isaac jumped back a second too late, and stumbled away, clutching a bleeding arm.

"Destruct Ray!"

A flurry of lightning bolts fell on the beast, temporarily distracting it. Sheba allowed herself a tiny smile as she edged back again to prepare for her next spell.

"Fever!" With a cry, Garet launched himself at the beast, trying to deal it a blow with his sword. The Felhound merely swatted him away with a paw, sending Garet crashing to the ground. With another howl, it lunged at Mia.

She was ready. Even as it neared, she raised a hand, focusing the energies of Mercury from her palm, culminating in a destructive wave of freezing ice.

"Glacier!"

Howling, the Felhound leapt back. The ice attack missed by a hair, once again. Mia frowned slightly, backing up.

"It's too fast." Jenna muttered tersely. "Whatever we throw at it, it'll dodge."

Mia raised an eyebrow. "You have something in mind?"

Jenna grinned. "Superheated water."

Nodding, Mia raised her hands once more. "Douse!" A surge of water shot forth from her palm, heading straight for the Shadowhound. Twisting, it leapt straight up, and released a Storm Blessing on Isaac, who had been trying to sneak up behind it.

Jenna shut all this out of her mind, focusing instead on her strongest Mars psynergy.

"Dragon Fume!"

A raging dragon, created out of fire itself, flowed forth from her hands. Leaping into the midst of the torrent of water along the ship's hold, it traveled along within the river, Jenna's entire willpower devoted to preventing the great dragon from dissipating. With a hissing sound, the water from Mia's spell began to boil, until half the room was covered in a choking cloud of steam.

Coughing and backing off, Picard glared at the Felhound. Twisting and turning, it seemed to be currently trying to shake off the steam in the area. Garet, meanwhile, had seized the opportunity to blast at the Felhound with a Flare Storm attack, causing the beast to screech in pain and anooyance.

Suddenly, it opened it's mouth, and once again a thick wave of smoke rolled out, dispersing the steam and covering the interior of the hold in darkness once again.

"Okay," Felix's annoyed voice cut through the blackness of the interior. "We can't hit him, we can't restrict his movements, we can't _see_ him. Anyone have any- Gah!" The sounds of a scuffle penetrated the gloom.

Dashing over, Picard managed to catch a glimpse of Felix on the floor, struggling with the hound. Leaping over a stray piece of debris, he brought the sword slicing down on the back of the hound.

Jerking, it let out a shrill scream of pain. Collapsing to the floor, the hound began to merge with the smog within the hold, becoming invisible.

"Damn." Picard snarled. Turning over to the limp body of Felix, he noticed a nasty-looking gash on his arm. "Hey, you alright?"

Golden light surrounded the dark-haired warrior, and Felix stood, the wound little more than a memory. "I am now." He said.

Isaac's voice suddenly rang out, off to his right. "Everyone! Stick together! We can't afford to be separated in this gloom." Picard nodded to Felix, and began moving backwards.

"Ahh!" A scream suddenly pierced the relative silence.

"Jenna!" Felix yelled. His plaintive call was met only by silence.

"Jenna! Jenna! Where are you?! _Jenna!_" Picard turned around desperately. They couldn't see a blasted thing, how on Weyard were they going to defeat that beast?

"Oh, we so do _not_ need this right now." Isaac growled irritably. From somewhere in the room, Picard felt the ground began to tremble.

"Isaac!" Garet snapped. "Control yourself! If you cast Grand Gaia you'll blow the ship apart!"

"Garet telling _Isaac_ to control himself?." Mia said with a slight chuckle. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"How the hell can you be so calm?!" Felix yelled. "Jenna's in here somewhere! Jenna! Jenna! Jen-" A crimson ray of fire shot through the room, crashing into Picard's stomach and sending him staggering backwards.

"_Jenna?_ " Felix gasped. Slowly emerging through the gloom, the black shadowy figure that approached was most definitely not his sister. But it bore enough of a resemblance to give Picard, and the others in the hold pause.

Slowly, a demented grin spread across the Jenna/Felhound's face, and raising an arm, it sent off another ray of fire that nearly incinerated Sheba's head, the Jupiter adept's lightning-fast reflexes being the only thing that saved her. Before the Jenna/Felhound could cast another spell, an iceberg generated from psynergy fell on it. Apparently, changing forms had slowed the thing down somewhat, Picard mused. Lunging forward, a series of quick slashes quickly shattered the Diamond Berg, freeing the wounded creature. Before it could recover, Isaac and Sheba had already teamed up for a devastating spell attack.

"Impact!"

"Odyssey!"

A purple blast of light surrounded Isaac the same instant he had charged forward, sending two magnificent golden swords streaking towards the Jenna/Felhound. A third, larger sword appeared in Isaac's hands, which he stabbed straight into the gut of the creature, the strength of the Jupiter-based spell boosting his powers.

Howling and shrieking, the form of the creature wavered and dissolved once more into the shape of a wolf. Using his reacquired speed, it darted away from Isaac, pausing to slash at Felix with his claws.

Another hurricane blew through the area, and the hold was once again free of smoke, with a rather exhausted Sheba leaning on her staff for support. _The battle was taking far too long_, Isaac noted. Mia, taking advantage of the improved visibility, readied her staff, prepared to bring a hail of icicles raining down on her foe.

The Shadowhound had sensed this, and suddenly charged forward once again, it's huge jaws closing on Mia's ankle. With a quick twist, he sent her crashing to the floor. Lunging at the clear opportunity, it was prepared to rip her throat out when one of it's paws caught on the edge of Mia's pack, tearing it open.

Sudden light flared throughout the interior of the hold, the strange staff Mia had acquired in the caverns of the Ghash now illuminating the darkest recesses of the room. Temporarily blinded by the intense light, Isaac raised a hand to his eyes, trying to shield his eyes. And he caught sight of the Felhound, backing off, shifting into a crouch as it stared at the rod, crimson eyes wide in terror. It growled at Felix who was now approaching him, sword at the ready, but it was weak, lacking conviction. It didn't bother to move, even as Felix slashed at the beast.

"Mia," Isaac whispered. "Pick that staff up." Slowly bending over, Mia lifted the rod into her hands, never taking her eyes of the Felhound. Suddenly, the light flickered, and vanished completely.

In the split second for the rays pouring from the rod to be extinguished, the Felhound lunged forward, aiming for Isaac. Catching the Venus Adept unawares, he breathed a wave of suffocating fumes into his face. Choking, Isaac fell over, and everything became a blur. He heard his friend's cries and yelps of shock, felt the weight of the Shadowhound pressing on his body, felt the heat of the creature's breath, felt it's jaws closing on his throat, felt-

_Twang_.

Then the weight was off him, as the creature howled in pain. Scrambling into a sitting position, Isaac stared at the arrow the now protruded from the creature's eye. Out of the corner of his eye he noted Davion had appeared in the hold and was lowering his bow. The Felhound, shrieking in pain, never noticed the figure of the tall, red haired Mars Adept appearing behind him. It never noticed the Fire Brand that cleanly seperated it's head in one quick blow.

The headless body abruptly dissolved, into a tiny cloud of smoke that grew ever smaller until it vanished completely. The head held shape for a second longer before finally dissolving as well.

* * *

Felix rushed over to Jenna, who was slumped on the far end of the room. "You okay?" He asked.

Jenna raised her head to look at Felix, a tiny grimace etched on her face. "I'll be fine, as soon as this headache stops. You killed that thing?"

"Garet did."

"Same diff." Pulling herself to her feet, she glanced at Picard setting the orb in place. "Well, now that we've dealt with any problems, shall we be off?"

* * *

Isaac strolled along the deck of the ship, looking at the sands far below him. Sheba was standing near the helm, eyes straining for any sign of Snarlgrin Mountain. And Davion was currently giving directions to Picard, who was controlling the ship.

Walking over to Davion, he tapped his shoulder. "Could I speak to you for a minute?"

Nodding, Davion followed Isaac to the side of the ship.

"So, what's the story?" Isaac questioned in a conversational tone. "I seem to recall- rather clearly, in fact- you saying that you couldn't sacrifice any men for this- and I quote- 'suicide mission'."

"Davion offered a tight-lipped smile. "I can sacrifice myself, can't I?"

_

* * *

Nighttime already?_

Sheba let out a long, slow sigh as she stared at out the sand dunes in front of her. They had been traveling for nearly a day now, and still no sign of the Northern Mountains. Impatience was beginning to tell on her, and she had been staring at the barren landscape in front of her practically nonstop, and she was, well, in a word, cranky.

They had to find Ivan. Fast.

Suddenly, the winds around her seemed to pick up, turning from a pleasant coolness to icy cold. Instinctively, Sheba stepped back, wrapping her cloak around tighter around herself. Staring around wildly, Sheba turned to Picard at the helm, who didn't seem to notice anything particularly different.

Then she heard it. The voice. Innumerably dark, reminiscent of her blackest nightmares. The very nature of the voice paralyzed her, unable to move, unable to do anything except tremble in utter and abject terror.

_"You will not find the one you seek…"_ The voice whispered, so close to her ear. She could almost feel it's hot breath hissing against the cheek.

"No…" She whispered. She couldn't give up. She couldn't lose hope. Not now. Not when they had come so far.

_"Search your soul, mortal girl. You know this to be true."_ And suddenly a fell wind blew up around her. Freezing winds assaulted her, forcing her eyes shut and sending her into a crouch. When the winds finally subsided, she opened her eyes, staring at the alien landscape in front of her.

Far below her, a thousand rocky mountains, peaks sharp as spikes, stabbing upwards. The platform she stood on was a narrow path, suspended in midair seemingly by air itself. An orange sky, with bloodred sun burning down on her, illuminating the strange jewels embedded in the ground, causing them to glow with a strange aura that seemed almost… alive.

But that was not what drew her attention, commanded her gaze. It was _him_.

Floating in midair, clad in a cloak that hid all features save his eyes, he slowly hovered in front of Sheba, staring down at her.

_"There is nothing for you in the Blasted Lands, God Child."_ The last part was said with a definite sneer. _"Not love, not friendship, not life. Only…"_ The ground around her suddenly shook, breaking and cracking into a dust. Caught in freefall, Sheba could only stare at the figure, floating serenely high above her. A quick glance showed her the mountains rushing up to meet her.

_" Only… death."_ The mountains were startlingly close to her. It would only be a matter of seconds before-

* * *

"AH!" Sheba's eyes snapped open, staring at the familiar sight of her cabin roof. Propping herself onto a sitting position, she drew a deep gasp of air. Why…? Why did these dreams haunt her? Shaking her head, she stood up.

"I _will_ find Ivan…" She said to the empty room. " I must …"

The memory of the strange being's eyes seared into her mind. It seemed… haunting. Still trembling, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down.

And the beginnings of a desperate idea began to form in her mind.

Suddenly, someone rapped sharply on the door, and Mia stepped in. "Oh, good. You're awake. Come to the deck, quick. We have a… problem."

* * *

Throwing himself to the deck, Davion narrowly avoided being skewered by the Aerion flying over him. With a shrill scream, the bat-like creature wheeled once, before swooping down on Davion again, it's Karan rider glaring at the elven prince.

_Not this time._ In the space of a second, Davion had drawn an arrow, and fitted it onto his bow. Pausing only to ensure his aim was true, he released his dart, and watched it fly into the chest of the Redskin, knocking him off his perch. As the Aerion, now without a master, flew past, Davion opened up it's chest with a swipe of a long knife.

But more came. Now in the thick of the Northern Mountains, the Karan were simply jumping off nearby cliffs, onto the ship itself, and engaging the adepts in direct combat. The bodies were beginning to pile up.

Behind him, he caught a glimpse of Isaac performing a perfect somersault as he leapt over the swords of two Karan trying to behead him. Almost before he had landed, he lashed out with Flint and one of the Karan fell back with a hole in his chest.

Suddenly, from the hold, a combination of lighning and water psynergy flowed out, drenching the Karan and electrocuting them at the same time. Leaping out onto the deck, Sheba and Mia once again unleashed their devastating psynergy spells on the horde of Karan, blasting them away.

Ducking under an axe from one of the brutes that had snuck up behind him, Davion whirled and slashed at the head of his current foe. Jumping back, the Karan bellowed in anger before making another swipe with his battle axe. Davion merely ducked under the weapon, and stabbed his knives forward, their sharp edges puncturing the belly of the Karan. Staggering back, the enemy Karan let out a choked gasp before slumping to the ground.

"Picard!" Davion yelled out at the Lemurian who was currently piloting the ship, and under the defense of both Jenna and Felix. "To the left! That's Snarlgrin Mountain!" Rising from the ground, the huge stone structure crafted by time into the shape of a snarling wolf's head loomed over them. Davion fancied he could even see a tiny doorway in the side, leading into the mountains, and ostensibly, the fortress of the Karan hordes.

Tilting slightly, the ship creaked as it dipped lower, aiming for the doorway in the ground.

Turning, Davion caught sight of a Karan charging for him, screaming in rage. With a single swift motion, he ducked under the spear hurled from his current enemy, and kicked at the Karan's leg. Thrown of balance, the redskin cried out in fear and surprise as the ship lurched, sending him tumbling off the railing. His final, despairing scream was cut short as he struck the side of the mountain, his limp body bouncing as it continued it's descent to the desert floor far below.

Davion had already turned his mind to other matters, however. Drawing and arming another arrow, he turned to find a Karan ready to plunge a dagger straight into his heart. Without time to dodge, Davion settled for firing the arrow point-blank through the red-skinned warrior's throat. A frozen expression of surprise was the only reward he got.

Suddenly, something struck him in his back, knocking him to the deck of the ship. Twisting, he caught sight of an Aerion stooping over him, mouth opened wide. _Shit._

Suddenly, a spear passed clean through the chest of the winged creature. With a shrill shriek of pain, the Aerion flapped it's wings, trying to take to the air before collapsing onto the wood.

Panting for breath, Davion managed to pull himself into a sitting position as he offered a quick thumbs-up at Isaac. Isaac returned the friendly gesture, before reversing his sword and stabbing clean through the gut of a Karan that had tried to sneak up behind him.

* * *

Felix wearily pulled his sword out from the chest of the last Karan. Glancing around wearily, he stared at the large amounts of corpses strewn about the ship. Behind him, Picard had already set the ship down on a cleft in the mountains, next to the yawning doorway. Damn, that thing looked way too much like a mouth.

_And we're the hor'devoures._ Felix though

Suddenly, from the hold, his sister emerged, looking a bit surprised. "Guys? I think you need to see this."

* * *

"Typical." Isaac muttered as he stared at the sheet of paper pinned to the wall with a dagger in front of him. "Just typical. I'm almost surprised she didn't do this sooner."

"What is it?" Felix asked. "What's on the note?"

"See for yourself." Isaac muttered as he moved to the side. Stepping forward, Felix quickly scanned through the contents of the note, written in Sheba's neat scrawl.

_All of you, I ask your forgiveness. By the time you read this, I should hopefully be within the fortress._

_Please try to understand. This is something I have to do on my own. I do not know if we will meet again. Farewell._

"Shit."

"That about sums it up."

* * *

Sheba stared around the corner nervously. Crap. A Karan patrol. And they would round the corner any second

"Haze." She said. "Now." Instantly, a protective veil shielded her from view. As the Karan marched past, the smokescreen dissipated, allowing any who might have been watching to see her. Running quickly, she rounded the corner before the Karan had the opportunity to turn it down..

(You sure about this, mistress?) Haze asked worriedly.

"No, I'm not." Sheba muttered as she continued on further into the darkness.

* * *

"So?" Garet demanded angrily. "What do we do now?"

"Picard snorted slightly. "I should think it was obvious. We go in, find her, and rescue Ivan together."

"He's right." Isaac interjected. "We've come too far now. We can't turn back."

"So be it." Davion said. "To be honest, I don't think our chances of survival are large at all."

"And since when has that stopped us?" Isaac laughed.

Turning, the leader of the group sighed once, glancing briefly at the face of Sol high above him for perhaps the last time, before venturing into the doorway.

And deep within the mountain fortress,_they_ waited.


	20. Shadow And Light

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 20: Shadow And Light

* * *

Isaac sighed as he trudged wearily through the hallways of the fortress. So far, they had met no enemies, and this was starting to make him apprehensive. Behind him, he heard Jenna complaining.

"Why is so dark in here? I can barely see a thing?"

Davion chuckled slightly. "I would assume the Karan have greater nighttime vision than we do. Thus, they would not require torches. In any case, I can see well enough already."

"Elf eyes, I suppose?" Garet said

"Guys?" Felix said softly. "Someone's here."

Instantly, they had all drawn their weapons, eyes straining through the gloom. Only Davion kept steady, an arrow notched on his bow. He had already seen what was coming.

Karan.

At least twenty of them, filling the breadth of the wide hall. And behind them, more standing in wait.

Suddenly, with a grinding sound, the walls on either side of them slid up, revealing yet more Karan, all armed and snarling.

"Ah, hell." Isaac said.

* * *

The Grand Court was silent. No one moved, nothing stirred in that empty room.

A door opened in the far wall, and Nara strode in, a tiny smile on her face. Walking over to the center of the room, she sat down, her eyes closed. Her aged features wrinkled slightly in concentration, and shortly, she accomplished her goal: establishing a link with her master.

_They have arrived, master. I have sent the elite squads to stop them._

A beat passed. Then-

_It may not be enough. What else?_

She smirked, although of course he couldn't see it. _I have my personal… touches waiting for them down the hall._

_And the girl?_

_I think I can leave her to you. After all, you've got… shall we say, backup._

_Very well. Handle the intruders, and I do not expect failure._ The link cut off, and Nara opened her eyes.

* * *

"Well, now." She said to the empty room. "What way would be best to deal with those troublemakers?" Sifting through the list of possibilities, a grin appeared on her visage as she decided on one.

It was not a pleasant grin.

* * *

Slowly, ever so slowly, Sheba eased open the trapdoor she had found. The patrol had passed. Clambering out, she paused to glance around, trying to locate the correct path.

_Damn this dark!_ She thought to herself. She could barely see a thing. Fortunately, Jupiter Adepts had their own way around this.

"Reveal." At her command, the world around her became hazy shades of white and grey. But at least she could see the pathways clearly now. Turning, she finally lighted on one, deciding it was good as any, and strode towards it.

Only to have a wall slam down in front of him, cutting off her route. And behind her, she heard the sound of more walls sliding into place. Turning, she saw that all the pathways had been sealed off.

Save one. It led straight on, vanishing into the edges of her vision.

Her eyes widened as sudden realization dawned on her. "They know I'm here…" She whispered to herself. "And they want me to follow a route, like a rat in a trap?" Then, her eyes narrowed, burning with green fire. "If this is the only way to save Ivan, so be it."

Hefting her Distaff onto her shoulders, she strode further into the gloom.

* * *

Felix twisted, narrowly avoided the lance of a Karan warrior. The adepts had been backed up against each other, fighting for their lives in the cramped hallways. Behind him, he heard the _twang!_ of the bowstring as Davion shot another Karan through the head.

Slashing vertically, he beheaded his latest foe, before blocking another blow from an axe. Then he hissed in pain as a dagger stabbed through his leg. Hopefully this one wasn't poisoned… Dropping to his knee, he managed to avoid another slash, before falling back.

Good thing he had other options.

His sword began to glow gold, and he stabbed it forward, blasting the energy straight through the Karan's belly. His foe choked for a moment, before his eyes glazed over, and he slumped. The energy from the spell, however, did not dissipate, instead returning to Felix and helping soothe the wound in his leg.

Getting back to his feet, he parried a wild swing from a Karan wielding a pair of long knives. Before the redskin could get back to his feet, Felix had already punched him in the face, before delivering a swift blow to his foe's chest.

Swinging Excalibur in a horizontal arc, he quickly dispatched his next foe, and was about to turn to one of them trying to flank him, when-

"AAHHH!"

Felix's head snapped up to the sound of Isaac's yell. Dashing over, he spotted his friend lying stunned on the floor, his sword clattering uselessly away on the floor. Above him stood a huge brute, with a sword and a bloody hilt. Felix's eyes narrowed, and running over, he scooped up the Sol Blade in one quick lunge, before blocking the slash intended to decapitate Isaac.

One sword in each hand, Felix reversed them, knocking another Karan to the side off-balance, before scything both of them through his stomach at the same time. The red-skinned warrior stumbled back with a strangled cry, dropping his sword as he tried to hold his torn stomach together, before slumping to the stone ground in a rapidly spreading pool of blood.

But Felix had already turned away. Standing over the fallen body of Isaac, he parried an axe with the Sol Blade, at the same time he stabbed Excalibur through his chest. Turning, he slashed at another redskin, before yanking the Sol Blade out of the first Karan's chest, and beheading his newest foe with it. Just then, three of them rushed him at the same time. Cursing silently, he brought both swords up in an 'X' figure, trapping the Karan's sword. A second later, he reversed blades again, counterbalancing the Karan. As his foe desperately slashed at him, Felix sidestepped, avoiding a blow with a lance meant for him. The two Karan impaled each other, eyes first widening in shock before glazing over and joining the rapidly growing pile of corpses on the floor.

Felix turned to his last current foe, and raised both swords in a gesture of challenge. The Karan raised his own double-bladed polearm, before charging, blades whirling through the air. Felix managed to parry, then riposted, both swords slicing towards the Karan's head. But he had already ducked out of harms way, and kicked at Felix's leg, dropping him. Felix growled angrily, and swung both swords in a scissor fashion, forcing his foe back for the moment. Scrambling back to his feet, he blocked another wild swipe, before leaping back. Focusing inwards, he focused on the energy of Venus coursing through his veins.

"I summon the spirit of the raging earth!" He uttered. "The powers of quakes, the innumerable powers of all the live in the soil, the strength of the roots of the world!" Raising both arms high into the air, he cried aloud "Venus!"

Instantly, geysers of golden light emerged from the ground, flying upwards and raining hammer blows down on his surprised foe. Taking advantage of this distraction, Felix ran forward, using Excalibur to block a random swipe from the polearm. Raising the Sol Blade high into the air for a moment, he slammed it down onto the Karan's neck. The redskin fell. He never even said anything.

Leaning wearily on Excalibur for support, Felix gazed around the battlefield. Jenna and Davion had been backed into a corner, and were desperately hurling spells and arrows as fast as they could. Garet, Picard, and Mia were all busy in the center of the room, and blood was flowing freely from a nasty gash on Picard's forehead. Just then, Isaac managed to scramble to his feet.

"Everyone get back!" He commanded. Clenching his fists, he intoned several mystic words of the Venus clan, and a golden glow began to surround him. "Mother Gaia!" He cried.

A bean of golden light erupted from the earth, shaking the entire hallway. Before the startled Karan's eyes, the entire hallway began to tremble, before part of it caved in, sealing one of the hallways off and separating the majority of the Karan from the adepts. The remaining few were quickly dealt with, but not before the defenders of Weyard were nearly exhausted.

Felix glanced around the grimy, dirty faces. Most of them were showing exhaustation, but their eyes also held steely resolve. Walking over, he handed Sol Blade back to Isaac, hilt first. "Your move, fearless leader." Isaac smiled slightly before reclaiming his sword.

"Let's go" Isaac said softly, before turning and heading down another of the endless hallways. He didn't say anymore. He didn't have to. They all followed.

* * *

"Eh, they defeated the Karan trap I set for them?" Nara frowned as she opened her eyes. "Well, no matter. Even if my guardians don't succeed, they won't be able to defeat _it._" She let a grin play across her features for the tiniest instant. "Oh, won't it be _fun_ to see them melted down in an instant?" She smirked. "But of course, they'll likely be electrocuted and frozen at the same time, won't they?"

Standing slightly, she leaned on her staff for support, and her eyes flashed purple. "Well, well. The girl's well on her way." Shrugging, she continued her slow pace around the circular room. "Why did he want her to come to him anyway? I could have killed her easily… but I suppose he wants his fun too."

Completing her circuit, she frowned angrily as she realized that the band of adepts had not yet arrived. "What on Weyard's holding them?" She muttered. "I really hope they didn't take a wrong turn somewhere… would really delay the fun of me seeing their lifeless bodies."

* * *

"I really hope we didn't take a wrong turn somewhere…" Mia murmured to herself as she glanced around the dark hallway. That looked exactly like the dark hallway they had just left. Not to mention the dark hallway before that. Hefting her Wand onto her shoulder, she look around the room once more.

Which is why she was the first of the group to spot a dark shape hurtling down from the ceiling in front of them. "Look out!" She cried. Instantly, the adepts scattered, everyone raising weapons as they stared at the new foe.

Mia's brow furrowed as she stared at the… thing. It was large, roughly cubed shape, and from the way in staggered over to the adepts, rather clumsy. But then, they could hardly fault it, for two stimpy protrusions were all it had in the way of legs. However, the strangest part was that it seemed to be made out of rock. Not rock as in the multiple golems they had encountered in their journey around Weyard. Rocks as in several pieces of ore slapped together, with no discernable eyes far as she could tell.

Suddenly, the rock monster shot one of his fists forward inhumanly fast, smashing into Felix and sending him skidding. Instantly, Isaac had leapt forward and, twisting under another punch, stabbed straight at the creature.

With absolutely no effect whatsoever.

Mia, meanwhile, had already dashed over the Felix. It looked bad. He barely managed to squint one eye open. "The… hell?" He managed to choke up.

"Stay still." Was Mia's only response. Closing her eyes and focusing, azure light bathed Felix, healing the wound on the shoulder. Rising back to her feet, she saw something coming straight at her.

Throwing herself to the ground, she barely managed to avoid the stone boulder that had been hurled in her direction. Lifting her head, Mia gasped involuntarily as she saw three more of the rock monsters trooping in. One of them still grabbed a boulder in it's arms, and even as she looked, it tossed it at Picard, flooring him.

Davion and Garet had already split off to deal with the first of the rock monsters. Ducking under a swing from it's fists, Garet shot a blaze of fire straight into the creature, while Davion loosed an arrow at it's hide. Both showed absolutely no effect whatsoever.

Rising to her feet, Mia headed off towards Picard to cure him. Or she started to. She had barely taken a step when something large collided with her leg, tripping her. As she whirled, she saw another of the rock monsters, apparently having chosen her as it's target. Before she could react, it had reached forward and closed one stilted arm around Mia's throat.

_It's trying to strangle me!_ Mia realized. Focusing desperately, she blasted the creature with a Glacier, and was rewarded with a shrill screech.

"So…" Mia smiled as she scrambled back to her feet. "That's your weakness." Turning her shoulder, she yelled back to Picard. "Picard! Use you ice spells!" Just then, her current opponent lunged forward. Nimbly sidestepping it, she replied with an Ice Missile, followed by a blast of Sleet.

The rock monster let out a shrill screech, before slowly crumbling and collapsing into rubble. Before she could move, an iceberg slammed down behind her, immobilizing another of the rock monsters. Mia twirled her Nebula Wand behind ramming it straight into the brittle block, shattering it and the rock entity trapped entity within as well. Shaking her head, she noticed that the multiple physical strikes by Isaac, Felix, and Garet were taking their toll on the remaining two rock monsters. A Searing Beam from Jenna sealed their fate, and as the last two crumbled into stone, Davion stood. He had been o the receiving end of one of their fists, and it had cracked the skin on his forehead.

"We are fortunate," He said dryly. "That there were not more of these monsters at the siege of Anthis. Or we might have had to capitulate."

Isaac managed a weary nod. "At least we know we're close to the heart of this place. They wouldn't bother placing such tough guards otherwise." Turning, he continued down the hallway.

He had scarcely taken two steps when a crackling sound made everyone turn back. One of the rock monsters lurched back to his feet. With a sinking heart, Mia watched as each and every one of the stone piles was reformed once again into a rock monster. Taking several experimental steps, they once again started after the adepts.

"I am getting _really_ sick of this…" Isaac muttered. Raising the Sol Blade, which was beginning to glow golden, he unleashed Megiddo, and watched with satisfaction as the heaven borne meteor crashed onto one of the rock monsters, scattering it.

Gripping her Nebula Wand tightly, Mia charged forward. She could feel Mercury Psynergy flowing through the staff, and as she charged, she raised it high into the air, calling upon Mercury for aid.

"Reverse Star!" A golden swirl of light appeared around her target, immobilizing it as she brought her Wand smashing onto the rock monster. Her target shook slightly, and a sword swipe from Garet finished the job of scattering the rock fragments once more.

Mia sighed to herself as she felt the effects of her weapon's innate strength seep into her, refreshing her mind and restoring her psynergy. Lifting her head, she realized that the rest of the rock monsters had been crushed once again, and the adepts were standing around, warily watching to see if they would rise once again. When they didn't, Isaac sheathed his sword, breathing slightly.

"They were easier to break the second time round." Davion observed dourly. The rest shrugged.

Continuing further down the hallway, they finally came to a set of huge stone doors. Walking towards them, Isaac said, half to himself. "Well, here's to hoping we didn't come all this way for nothing." Garet walked over to the other door, and with all the strength they could muster, they pushed.

Surprisingly, the huge doors swung open easily. Garet grimaced slightly as she stepped back. "Must be counter-weighted." Isaac concluded. And with that, the defenders of Weyard stepped through the doors, ready to face whatever awaited them.

"Finally." A sharp voice penetrated the silence. "I was starting to wonder if you were ever going to get here. It's not nice to keep people, waiting you know."

"Who are you?" Isaac demanded as he raised his sword.

"Just a moment." The voice replied. "It _is_ so inconvenient to fight in the dark, so…" At some hidden signal, the room began to brighten, until, they could see the entire area.

It was stunning. Like some demented Escher painting, the entire room was a study in impossibility. Huge several platforms, apparently held in space by will alone, whirling about in a seemingly random pattern, and a pit, descending so far down even Davion's elf eyes couldn't make out any bottom. And in the center, on the only stable platform, a woman stood.

"Well, now." She smiled. "My name's Nara."

"Cut the crap!" Isaac yelled at her across the chasm. "What did you do with Ivan?"

"Why, now." Nara rose an eyebrow and chuckled. "Back when I lived in Weyard, we always had at least a semblance of civility before we fought."

"Back in Weyard, we didn't kidnap people to use as hostages." Isaac shot back.

"Hostages?" Nara shook her head as she stood. "I don't take hostages. No, we have him for a more… unique purpose. And if I may add, your Jupiter friend is on her way to save him."

"Then where is she? Why isn't she with you?" Jenna piped up. The old woman chuckled.

"Goodness! Do I need to answer all your questions? Well, I'll suppose this is the last one. She's heading for my master. And, no, you won't be going to find her. Not until you've killed me, anyway."

Garet walked forward. "And what makes you think we can't kill you? You seem pretty confident of yourself."

Nara laughed. "Confident? Why, yes, I am. In fact, I'm so confident of my victory that I will not move from this spot. If you want to kill me, come on!"

"I'll take that offer" Isaac said coldly. Waiting until one of the platforms came closer to him, he leapt forward. As one, the rest of the adepts jumped too.

They were about to jump to the next platform flying about the room, when a rumbling sound got their attention. As they looked up with growing apprehension, part of the ceiling fell away, and a… _thing_ flew down on them.

It was silver. At least, the body was. Covered completely in shining silver scales, it had two huge, bat-like wings that flapped lazily, allowing the creature's thin, lizard-like body to keep afloat. Oh, and three heads. Heads affixed to long, writhing necks that constantly twisted, allowing the creature to see in any direction at any given time.

The central head glared at them with red eyes and snorted, a blast of fire erupting from it's mouth. The left head exhaled softly, sending a cloud of sub-zero gas out from it's nostrils, and the right head yawned, revealing rows of serrated teeth and from deep within it's throat, lightning crackled.

"Oh, yes." Nara stated calmly. "Did I forgot to mention that while _I_ will be standing still, my Chaos Wyrm definitely won't?"

_

* * *

Uh…_

_Where…?_

_Where am I? What's going on?_

_I… I feel… what?_

_No… No, it can't… it…_

_NO!_


	21. The Queen of Air And Darkness

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 21: The Queen of Air and Darkness

* * *

"SKKRREEEEEE!!" The central head shrieked, and released a plume of flame at the adepts. Quickly, Picard took a short leap to another nearby platform, and crouched low. Turning, he noted that most of the others had opted for the same, and they were now more widely spread out around the area. Only Garet, figuring that the fire wouldn't hurt him too severely, stood his ground.

As the flames licked around him, a reddish wall appeared, blocking the fiery attack from hurting Garet. _Flash, hm?_ Picard noted. Standing, he swiveled to face the Chaos Wyrm, and focused, Mercury psynergy surging through his veins. "Diamond Dust!"

From the air, crystalline boulders formed, flash-frozen in an instant as he concentrated, sending them towards the central head. However, the left head suddenly twitched, and swinging round to glare at Picard, it opened it's mouth and released it's own Diamond Dust spell.

The two spells collided in mid-air, chunks of ice smashing into each other and shattering, the crashing sounds echoed through out the room. Picard gazed dejectedly at the wasted effort, and leaped onto another platform, trying to get close enough to the creature for a sword attack.

Thus, he was wholly unprepared for the platform to suddenly tilt, shifting until it was completely vertical. With a cry of surprise, Picard managed to snag on to the very top of the platform with one arm, while he tried desperately to sheathe Masamune with the other.

"Oh, dear." Nara laughed. "I completely forgot to tell you! Guess who's in control of the platforms all around this room? That would be me, if you couldn't figure out. And I promise you it won't be as… compliant to you as you wish."

"That isn't exactly fair, Nara." Isaac said softly as he unleashed Granite, the golden barrier preventing the Chaos Wyrm's right head from electrocuting him and Mia.

"Fair?" Nara raised an eyebrow, acting bewildered. "What are you going on about, boy? There's seven of you to two of us, or four if you count each head as a separate entity, and as such, I believe we are _quite_ justified in having some advantages on _our_ side."

Suddenly, just as Picard was able to grip the edge of the platform with both hands, the entire platform began spinning, so fast that Picard lost his grip and was hurled through the air, to slam into another vertical platform. Bouncing off the second circular platform, he fell… directly onto a horizontal platform waiting for him.

As he lay there, winded and gasping for breath, he heard Nara's slow, insidious voice again, no more of their unholy glee in the word. "Besides, boy." She said. " You're on _our_ turf now. You want your friend back? Fine. You play by _our_ rules." Raising his head, Picard managed to catch a glimpse of Nara snapping her fingers.

A slamming sound made everyone's head jerk back, and they saw the huge double doors at the entrance of the room swing open. A second later, Picard's eyes widened in consternation as he saw just what was coming through the door.

"Oh, no…" He said softly.

The Rock Monsters. All four of them, fully rejuvenated and walking slowly towards the edge. As they neared, a platform rose to meet, them, and they stumbled clumsily onto it.

"I do hope you didn't think your clumsy assaults succeeded in destroying my dear little pets, did you?" Nara grinned. "Oh, no. They are made of much tougher stuff than that. I merely got bored with watching you just outside my chamber, and commanded them to crumble long enough for you to walk off. And now…" Her grin grew wider. "Say hello to the Rock Devil!"

The four Rock Monsters halted, as if unsure of what to do. Then slowly, but faster and faster, their fragmenting parts began to come apart, whirling through the air in a tornado of stone. And bit by bit, the stone fragments began to fly back, first forming two feet. Then higher up, two legs, bent slightly. And two arms, seemingly floating in mid-air. Last, and most terrible of all, a giant spherical body, connecting all it's limbs to one huge chest. The thing had no discernable head still, but as Picard watched, a hole formed in the "chest" of the creature, and it began to glow red. A blood-red eye, glaring down at the seven puny ants who had dared come to challenge it's master.

The adepts and Davion stared, first at the hovering, lizard-like creature known as the Chaos Wyrm, and then at the hulking behemoth that was the Rock Devil. Picard gritted his teeth as he scrambled back to his feet. This would be a tough fight indeed…

* * *

Sheba dodged, lightning-fast, to the side. An instant, the arrow fired by the statue impaled the wall where she had been standing. And in the darkness, she heard mocking laughter.

"Very good, girl." The low, taunting voice of a man said, unseen in the dark. "Then again, after all you've been through, I wouldn't expect you to succumb to a simple arrow, would we?"

Sheba's eyes flashed angrily, and she whirled, straining to see in the dark gloom. "Stop hiding like a coward!" She snapped.

"Oh, no, girl. I'm not hiding. In fact, I'm sitting right here in my personal chambers, watching you, and laughing at your blind movements in the dark. It's right down the hall, if you must know. But watch out. I believe parts of my… collection are down the hallway. If you survive, we'll meet where I am now, girl. Don't let me down." The voice faded out, and Sheba was alone once more.

Shaking her head, Sheba cast Reveal and her eyes narrowed when she saw tiny studded orbs floating lazily in the hallway. Picking up a loose pebble from the ground, she tossed in an arc towards the closest one.

A blinding explosion was her immediate reward. Releasing Haze, she winced as she felt the heat of the blast on her face, but there was no real damage. As the effects of the djinni's powers dissipated, Sheba closed her eyes, mentally willing herself to focus.

"Ivan gave me his all in Anthis… I can't turn back now." Casting Reveal again, she set off down the hallway, dodging the tiny floating landmines along the path.

* * *

Jenna ducked, feeling the rain of icicles narrowly pass her by. Raising her Salamander Rod, she fired off a Searing Beam straight at the Chaos Wyrm's scaly hide. The draconian creature barely even noticed it.

Snarling in frustration, she was about to hop onto another platform when it began wobbling like an off-centre top. Pulling back, Jenna uttered a stream of invectives, before unleashing Cannon on the Chaos Wyrm. The djinni, enveloped in a fireball, flew forward and smashed into the belly of the Wyrm, throwing it slightly off- balance.

Smiling grimly, Jenna was about to continue the assault when she heard Isaac's warning shout. Turning, she saw that the Rock Devil was beginning to shake, and it's component parts began to detach themselves, zooming through the air in wide, random arcs, headed straight for her. Eyes wide, Jenna threw herself to the ground, doing her best to avoid the rock particles. Even then, a fair number of them slammed into her back, making her cry out involuntarily in pain. And as she tried to stand, an iceberg smashed into her head, sending her crashing to the floor.

Struggling back to her feet, Jenna cast Aura on herself, feeling several minor wounds on her back close. The large cut behind her head still remained, though, and she could feel hot blood falling down her neck. Looking around, her eyes alighted on the Rock Devil, it's pieces once again forming itself into the giant entity.

"Ah, hell." She muttered under her breath.

* * *

Isaac dived under a sheet of flames, and rolled to avoid a blast of thunder. As he climbed back to his feet, he wiped his brow. At the rate this was going, he wasn't going to be able to keep this up for much longer. And half of his spells were useless anyway. They were in midair.

Raising his head, he was just in time to see the Chaos Wyrm alight, wings spread wide. It lashed forward with a clawed hand, so like and yet unlike that of a human's. Isaac was barely able to dodge to the side, also he received a stripe across his shoulder for it.

The Chaos Wyrm screeched again and beat it's wings, flying forward until it was just in front of Isaac. And then it slammed it's arms down, trying to smash the persistent Venus Adept under it's paws. Isaac noted that the majority of the others were tied down with trying to avoid the whirling stones of the Rock Devil. _Not good_, he thought dismally. As he sidestepped another wild slam from the creature's arm, the Chaos Wyrm's central head emitted another blast of flame straight at him, singing the Venus Adept's skin. Crouching, Isaac battled the fierce heat, trying not to succumb to the intense pain ravaging his body.

"Sleet!" A torrent of slush rained on the central head, causing it to jerk back in surprise. Temporarily relieved of the searing heat in his body, Isaac stumbled back, clumsily casting Potent Cure on himself.

Turning to the side, he saw Mia on another platform, not too far away, glaring at the Chaos Wyrm. And as he watched, she lifted her hand again, and another blue glow surrounded it. The left head hissed in annoyance, and twisted over to face her, as it prepared to send a hail of ice raining down on her.

"Hail!" A wall of water rose from the ground, smacking the Chaos Wyrm's left head in the face. As it screamed in surprise, Mia once again unleashed another djinni.

"Mist!" A third hit, and the Chaos Wyrm flinched under the assaults, screaming in anger as the last blow opened a wound on it's shoulder. Then, it's central head whipped around, a shot off a storm of fireballs at Mia, forcing her to go on the defensive. Isaac narrowed his eyes, and raising his sword, he summoned another djinni to the battlefield.

"Bane!" Golden light flashed from the Sol Blade, and the djinni in question rocketed forward into the Wyrm's chest, poison entering the wound. Another howl of annoyance, and an arm swept down, knocking Isaac to the floor.

"Serac!" Mia struck yet again, a glacial sphere stabbing out from the ground, encasing the Wyrm in ice. Leaping forward, her Nebula Wand swung in a clean arc, shattering the iceberg.

With a hateful glare, the Chaos Wyrm stretched out it's right head, and a jagged bolt of lightning lanced forward. Mia jumped the deadly ray, but the Chaos Wyrm fired a second bolt, which caught Mia in the back. With a cry, Mia crumpled to the floor.

"Mia!" Isaac yelled. Bracing himself, he leaped to the platform that Mia was laying on, and helped her to her feet. "You okay?" He asked wearily.

Mia winced slightly at the raw pain burning in her back. With a weak smile, she stood on her own, facing the Chaos Wyrm. "I'll be fine." She grinned.

Still not convinced, Isaac silently released Crystal, feeling the healing energy seep into both their bodies. Then, turning to Mia, he spoke softly.

"Mia, are you strong enough to do a summon?" Mia's eyes hardened, and she nodded once. Isaac grinned, and stepped away. Turning to the more-or-less enraged Chaos Wyrm, he cast Ragnarok, then dodged an iceberg hurled in his direction. Before he could continue, he heard Mia's soft, gentle voice behind him, now flowing with authority and power.

"I call upon the ancient dragon of the deeps! Lord of the azure ocean, commander of Mercury's might! The all-encompassing flow, into the dark depths! Azul! Awaken!"

Instantly, the entire world to Mia's vision was plunged into sapphire. A huge serpentine dragon, coiling and flexing it's long body, turned lazily to face the Chaos Wyrm. A bubble seemed to grow from Azul's mouth, and it was fired straight into the Wyrm. Then, Azul charged forward, shattering the bubble and slamming it's long body into the Wyrm, breaking the spell, and returning the two combatants back into the chamber room.

Isaac stared at the Chaos Wyrm in triumph. Blood poured from multiple wounds in it's body, and it seemed to be severely weakened. A few more strong psynergies, and it would fall…

Suddenly, the Chaos Wyrm's central and left head flexed, and both began to glow, red and blue respectively. Merging into a deep indigo hue, the glow spread throughout the entire body of the Chaos Wyrm. As Isaac watched in consternation, wounds closed, cuts rejoined together, and bruises vanished.

Now fully cured, the Chaos Wyrm stretched it's wings lazily and swooped in lower to the two exhausted adepts, all three heads snarling with malice. And Nara chose that moment to laugh.

"We seem to be in a bit of a jam, don't we?" She chuckled. "Well, now. Since you've been such good exercise for my little pet, I'll let you in on one of it's specialty attacks! Won't _that_ be fun!" Grinning, she turned to the Chaos Wyrm and uttered two words, which Isaac had to strain to hear. "Frozen Flame."

The central head's eyes glowed, and a long, coiling rope of fire exploded from it's maw, shooting straight towards the adepts. The left head arched over, and exhaled a freezing gas, turning the flame bluish white. And from the right head, a tornado swept forth, whipping the hellish conglomeration of flames into a wide circle that drifted lazily over the two stunned adepts.

Isaac shook his head as he desperately tried to keep away from the raging blaze. "You are a bitch." He said softly to Nara. Nara, for her part, merely laughed.

"And _you_ are in way over your head, boy." She said. "Just try not to die too quickly, alright? This is the best entertainment I've had in months!"

* * *

Garet dived under a stone arm rocketing down. As he rolled, the platform shook from the impact, and Garet thought for a minute that he might fall off. Then, he halted himself, and climbed to his feet. Glaring angrily at the Stone Devil, he cast Inferno.

Dozens of fireballs flew through the air, finally searing into the stone hide of the Rock Devil, and wounding it about as much as hitting it with a matchstick might have. The gargantuan beast merely gave an odd groaning sound, and it's huge arm, wider than a pillar, lashed out again.

This time, it found a target in Davion, and the elvish prince was thrown from the platform he had been on. Flailing wildly, he latched on desperately to another platform, and began hauling himself up.

Garet stutter-stepped the Rock Devil's fists again, and mentally, unleashed a djinni. "Corona!" He cried. A reddish wall surrounded him, preventing the Rock Devil from punching him clear off the platform. Behind him, Jenna was desperately hurling spell after spell, Searing Beams, Flare Storms, and Dragon Fumes flew through the air in a vast, chaotic storm of flames. Following his fellow Mars Adept's lead, he cast Pyroclasm, watching as vertical columns of flame blasted out of the ground, striking the Rock Devil.

_This wasn't working._ Garet realized. They had to find some way to win over this thing, and fast. Raising his sword, he tried to find an opening with which he could attack physically. Then his eyes widened. _Wha-?_

The eyeball in the Rock Devil's head disappeared, and the entire stone mass collapsed. Then, moving in a wave, like a vast, rocky sea, the rocks mowed forward, knocking over Garet and burying him under the sea of rocks that swept over him. And of course, Garet wasn't too happy about it.

Struggling to his feet, amidst the rock waves that threatened to sweep him under, he closed his eyes and began to chant, almost inaudibly.

"I summon the queen of all dragons… The wife of Bahamut, mother of the vast broods, bearer of the undying flame." His eyes opened, and he said, louder this time. "I summon Tiamat!"

Fireballs blazed through the air, landing through the scattered mass of rocks. Instantly, the Rock Devil reformed itself, to face this new threat. And flying lazily down, the Queen of all Dragons, Tiamat, glared at her new foe.

The Rock Devil gave an incoherent scream, challenging it's foe, and Tiamat responded in kind. From her mouth blazed a plume of fire, blasting into the Rock Devil. As the ore monster staggered backwards, trying to escape the flames, Tiamat vanished, her job done.

But the others had not been idle. Stepping into the fray, Felix lifted his own sword and shouted to the air. "I call upon the spirits of the woods! The great vastness of nature, and it's strength! Mother of Earth, I ask you, lend us your aid! Cybele!"

A frog-like creature hopped down from the heavens, and spat several seeds onto the ground. Suddenly, the entire area began to rumble, and vines shot out from the earth, twisting and wrapping themselves around the Rock Devil, entangling it in a choking maze of roots. Lifting the hapless behemoth into the air, they disappeared suddenly, letting the Rock Devil to freefall.

As the monstrosity crashed to the ground, Garet leaped forward, trying to deal the rocky beast another blow. As he jumped however, a horizontal column of rock shot out from the Rock Devil, knocking Garet to the floor, directly under the beast's legs.

"Oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh, shitshitshitshit-" Garet moaned to himself as he ducked back and forth under the torso of the Rock Devil, as pillars stabbed down from the body of the boulder beast, trying to squash the irritating Mars Adept under it.

Suddenly, there was a flash blue light, and a multitude of boulders crafted of ice slammed into the Rock Devil, staggering it momentarily. Garet took this opportunity to duck out from under the stone giant, and hop onto another nearby platform. The Rock Devil turned to face Picard, the cause of the spell, and slowly began to advance on him.

Until an arrow from Davion struck the red orb that was the creature's eyeball. The Rock Devil howled in rage, and then turned once more. Stretching out it's arm, it pointed it straight at Davion, and it exploded into a hail of rock. As the elf prince tried desperately to avoid as many of the missiles as possible, Garet backed up wearily to Picard, who still, for whatever reason, looked fresh and bright.

"How are we supposed to stop that thing?" He asked, frustrated. "It doesn't even seem to be wounded in the slightest!"

Picard shrugged. "Well, he seems to be easily distracted."

Garet rolled his eyes. "Oh, yes. That thought just _fills_ me with confidence."

Picard was about to nod, when his eyes widened. "Get down!" Stretching out both hands, he flung Garet to the ground. And not a moment to soon. A red orb of energy flew past him, leaving a faint trail in the air. As he struggled to his feet, he saw the Rock Devil had turned to face him. As the red ball that was it's eye flared, another orb of energy flew past.

More pressing to Garet and Picard, however, was the fact that the Rock Devil held Davion in one of it's three fingered hands. And it was slowly advancing on the two of them.

"Odyssey!" Three swords, shimmering golden, flew through the air, converging on the Rock Devil's arm. A flash of light, and the severed stone limb fell off and crumbled, allowing Davion to escape. Felix allowed himself a tiny smile as he watched the stone arm crumble.

The smile quickly changed to a frown as the rock pieces flew back to the Rock Devil, reforming into it's arm once again.

Garet shook his head, and was about to raise the Fire Brand, when the Rock Devil crumbled once again. As the adepts watched in consternation, the rock mass separated into two, reforming into two smaller, but identical Rock Devils. Garet shook his head as he saw the red glow of their eyes emerge.

"There goes the "distract him" strategy, huh?" He said to Picard. Picard didn't bother to reply.

Both Rock Devils leapt towards their foe, and the battle began anew.

* * *

Sheba stood in front of the massive stone, door, trying to gather her courage. "One last throw…" She said softly. She couldn't fail now.

"Come on, come on. Are you just going to wait all day?" The taunting voice of her foe filled the hallway again. "You already showed excellent form by dodging my mines. Don't tell me you've got cold feet now."

Sheba's eyes flashed angrily, and lifting her head, she strode to the door. With one push, the doors opened, and Sheba walked on.

To destiny.

* * *

Review! 


	22. The Gears of Madness

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 22: The Gears of Madness_

* * *

I cannot…_

_I cannot do this…_

_I…_

_Ah…_

* * *

Dropping into a roll, Sheba narrowly avoided a fireball aimed in her direction. An instant later, a pair of them surged forward, one catching her directly in her stomach and dropping her to the ground.

As she stumbled shakily to her feet, she glanced upwards, glaring at the man who stood at the opposite end of the room, smirking at her.

"So you are the Jupiter adept…" He said mockingly. "And you believed yourself worthy of facing me?" He took two slow, deliberate steps forward, staring at her with disinterested eyes.

One hand wrapped protectively around her stomach, Sheba staggered back, leaning against the wall. It wasn't the fire spells that caused her to stumble back, potent as they were. No, that largely involved shock and surprise.

The man standing in front of her wasn't Saturos. Her rational mind managed to process that fact. But the man standing in front of her was a Proxian. Definitely a Proxian. The scaled shoulders, along with the fire-based psynergy spells he had just hurled at her, confirmed that. His ash-gray skin showed multiple scars, and red hair fell in messy bangs around his forehead.

_But his eyes…_ Crouching, Sheba suppressed an involuntary shudder.

The Proxian's scarlet eyes seemed to glow in the dimness of the room. _So much like… like him…_ Slowly forcing herself to stand straight, she fell back into a battle crouch.

"…" The Proxian eyed her for a moment. "What is your name, mage of the storms?"

"… Sheba."

"And mine is Geldor." Standing straight, he created another fireball in his hand. "Now, tell me, Sheba. What are you and your band doing in my fortress?"

"You _know_." She snapped, her voice cracking slightly. "Where is Ivan?!" She demanded.

"Oh… the other Jupiter adept." Geldor paused slightly. "He'll be fine." Then his eyes narrowed. "Which is more than I can say for you."

In an instant the fireball in his hand had expanded to almost three times it's original weight, and with a slow, lazy motion, he had launched it at her.

Throwing herself to the side as fast as she could, Sheba glanced back to see the fireball impact the ground and explode, sending flares through the room. One landed on her leg, earning a hiss of pain.

Silently, she bid Breath repair the damage she had taken so far, and turned to face Geldor again.

"Over here." Her head snapped up, and she spotted him further back, hidden in the shadows. Angrily, she cast Destruct Ray, watching with some satisfaction as the burning rays of light fell on him.

Dodging another stream of flame that he released, Sheba focused, emptying her mind of thoughts, save one.

"I summon the power of the raging winds! The breath of nature, and the songs of the land! Jupiter!" Concentrated blasts of air slashed down on Geldor, forcing the Proxian further back.

Driven by her fury, she increased the intensity of her attacks, until Geldor was practically covered in a cloud of dust thrown up from the cracked flooring. Then, in the midst of the melee, she heard the strangest sound of all.

Laughter.

Geldor was laughing.

"Ha…" The Proxian chuckled softly. "Hahaha… This is how you fight… how all humans fight. Displays of blind rage. Lashing out. Striking at anything you don't understand. Ironic, don't you think?"

"Ironic?" Sheba panted. "What-"

A massive wall of flame rose up around Geldor. "Not that it matters, I suppose."

Before Sheba could react, the flame wall surged forward, directly at her. No time to dodge, no time to run, no time, no time at-

"Tempest!" She called. Instantly, four windstorms swept up. Fueled by the raging power of the winds, they collided with the wall of fire.

_Concentrate._ She told herself. Silently channeling all her power into the spell, she fought against the wall of flame, which Geldor countered, his own eyes narrowing as he stretched out a hand, willing the burning barrier forward.

_Come on, come on, push that stupid barrier back, damn it…_ Sheba growled silently as she staggered back. One step. Two. _I. Will. Not. Fail. _

* * *

"……" Geldor stared with crimson eyes at his opponent. _… She possess powerful psynergy… and at such an age… One of the chosen?_ Shaking his head, Geldor's eyes widened slightly as he realized his flame barrier was being pushed back.

Not only that, but the windstorms… they were whipping his flames away! _Clever, clever little girl._ With a scowl, he dissipated the wall of fire, and braced himself for the feeling of hurricane winds slicing into him.

It never came. Glancing up, he noted that the Tempest spell stopped just short of him. With a wave of her hand, Sheba dispelled it entirely.

Geldor allowed himself the tiniest of smiles. _So… this is how she wishes to play it. I suppose I'll oblige…_

* * *

"Spark Plasma!" Sheba's cry culminated in violet streaks of purest lightning coalescing in her outstretched hand. Silently, she willed the essence of the spell to remain in her hand. She could throw it. Just not yet. Not yet…

"Where is Ivan?" She demanded again.

"I believe with established from our earlier tussle that I'm not telling you. Not unless you somehow beat me."

"Fine!" She flung back. Drawing, her hand back, she flung the blazing stream of plasma straight at Geldor, who didn't even make a move to dodge. He merely watched the streak of violet light surging forward, watching it rush up to strike him, as it would have-

If an identical bolt of plasma hadn't smashed into it, effectively canceling out both spells.

_What?_ Tearing her eyes away from the Proxian, who still showed no emotion other than an odd gleam in his blood-red eyes, she caught sight of someone silhouetted in the doorway.

Sheba's eyes widened and she stumbled backwards. No. No, it couldn't be. It wasn't Ivan. The very idea of it was ridiculous. No. She almost had to laugh at the very thought of it.

It wasn't Ivan, not at all, despite the fact that the person glaring at her in the doorway looked vaguely like him, and sure, the clothes were identical to the ones he'd been wearing earlier before he was taken, but it wasn't Ivan, the primary difference being that Ivan was alive and well, and yeah, maybe rotting in a cell somewhere, but not- not standing in front of her and glaring, not with his hands crackling with psynergy, releasing a bolt of lightning straight at her, no, it couldn't be, just couldn't be-

It slammed into her, sending her sprawling. As she struggled back to her feet, she noticed a tiny trickle of blood coming from her mouth. Wiping it away, she stumbled backwards, pressing herself against the wall.

Her mind was screaming, her body ached with pain, but all Sheba could do was stared with dazed shock at Ivan, who stood before her.

For Ivan it was. But it was not the Ivan she knew. Not the Ivan she'd fought side by side with on their journey. Not the Ivan who'd always been there, whether she knew it or not, when she needed a shoulder to cry on, who'd held her and encouraged her when she faltered. He had been a well of quiet confidence and determination, and from there Sheba had drawn strength.

Now… Ivan glared at her with hard, cold eyes. Almost before she registered the movement, he had created a windstorm that raged through the room, pummeling Sheba and forcing her to her knees.

" I assume you're wondering why your friend is doing this to you. Quite simple, really. Nara installed a puppet personality in him when he was brought here. In other words, he's a living, breathing, zombie, who will do absolutely nothing unless I say so." Geldor informed her with all the pomp and candor he might have reserved for discussing the weather.

"You… Nnngh…" Sheba groaned as she reflexively countered a lightning bolt from Ivan, the shock of the attack jerking her back.

Ducking and rolling, Sheba managed –barely- to avoid a plasma ray crashing down on her. _Damn._ She thought as she climbed back to her feet.

"… You know, Sheba, the battle might go more in your favour if you fought back."

Sheba's eyes blazed with fury as she swung to confront him. "You expect me to attack my own friend?"

"_He_ certainly has no qualms about it." Something seared into Sheba's back, dropping her with a cry of pain. Slowly, she managed to push herself into a half-squat, half-kneelintg position.

Ivan still stared at her, still with the same emotionless eyes…

* * *

Isaac growled in anger as the thick flames swirled around him. "Granite…" He said softly. "How long can you hold?"

(Not too long.) Came the weary reply. (If you have any ideas, master Isaac, I suggest you use them now.)

Glancing about worriedly, Isaac noticed the that Mia was unconscious, or close enough that he couldn't tell the difference anyway. Edging closer over to her, he noticed with some frustration that the Chaos Wyrm's three heads were trained on his every move. He would never be able to move fast enough to evade the sight of the all three of them, and that meant that he was stuck in this inferno.

_Unless…_Distract it. Of course. Glancing around, he formulated a plan.

_Granite… I need you to strengthen your barrier. As much as possible. Please._ Isaac requested of the djinni. Instantly, the barrier expanded to nearly twice it's normal size, an grew slightly less translucent, although Isaac noted with some worry that that edges were shimmering like an electrical storm. No time for that, though.

Aiming his palm outward, Isaac mentally focused, letting the strength of Venus surge through him. Then, with a blast of energy, he directed it through his palm.

"Ragnarok!" The golden sword, glowing with Venus Psynergy, exploded from his hand, soaring heavenwards. The Chaos Wyrm shrieked in surprise and flew lower, letting the projectile sweep harmlessly by.

_Glad you think so highly of yourself._ Isaac smirked. _But I'm not after you. Not directly, at least. I have bigger fish to fry._

The Venus Blade slammed directly into the ceiling, shattering huge chunks onto it. As the Chaos Wyrm gaped in stupefied horror, blocks of it fell onto it, slamming it and forcing it to release it's Frozen Flame attack. Isaac allowed himself a grim smile. Success…

(Isaac… I can't… hold… it… any longer…) Granite's exhausted voice rang through his mind. Eyes wide, his head snapped up, in time to see the barrier give way an instant before the hail of boulders reached it.

* * *

Garet was mentally debating the merits of igniting the platform he was currently standing on with fire. On one hand, he was resistant to flame's effects, so he might be able to withstand it for some time. However, there was no guarantee that the Rock Devil (or at least the half focusing on him) would be any less resistant. And furthermore, Garet couldn't last forever in a firestorm.

No, setting the platform on fire would be a bad idea.

Which was why Garet was unhappy that he had already done so before thinking about it.

The Rock Devil was on the same platform as him, warily circling it to keep out of the range of the tongues of flame licking out it. Garet was doing likewise, Fire Brand drawn and at the ready. Currently the blaze was limited more or less to the center of the platform, but everything that could burn would soon do so. And based on Garet's personal experiences, as far as psynergy-induced fires were involved, _everything_ could burn.

So.

Best to end this quickly.

With a war cry, Garet once again lunged at the beast, dodging stones that the creature hurled at him. "Flash!" A blast of red light, and a firewall surrounded Garet, bouncing the projectiles hurled from the Rock Devil as if it were annoying flies.

Leveling the Fire Brand, Garet ducked under one wild sweep of the monstrosity's arm and in the same fluid motion stabbed his blade straight through the beast's eye.

An inhuman scream sounded through the cavernous room, and the red orb that passed as an eye exploded, streams of crimson energy streaming from the core. Garet's mouth widened in triumph.

Stepping back and flailing wildly, the living rock staggered, shifted back, and finally collapsed on itself, it's stone particles reduced to so much rubble.

Raising his sword in a brief gesture of victory, Garet stumbled over to the remains of the 1st Rock Devil half. He noted out of the corner of his eye that Picard and the others were facing the other half, and gradually beating it back.

He noted that the Chaos Wyrm was getting pummeled by pieces of debris as it desperately tried to avoid the falling stone blocks. He couldn't catch sight of Isaac or Mia. Right now, he was too tired to care.

And right in front of him, he saw Jenna leaping from a platform towards Nara.

* * *

In mid-leap, Jenna unleashed Searing Beam straight at Nara. The far older woman simply looked up at it at smiled.

"Usurp." She didn't say any more. She didn't need to. The concentrated ray of fire stopped as if it'd slammed into a brick wall, before reversing and heading straight at Jenna.

Her eyes widening momentarily in surprise, Jenna nevertheless acted quickly. "Kindle!" She yelled, releasing the djinni, and felt her strength surge. Swinging a Salamander Rod in a wide arc, she hit the Searing Beam head-on, sending it away into the darkness, before landing in a crouch on the exact same platform as Nara.

The entire process hadn't taken more than five seconds.

Both of the two combatants stared at each other, sizing each other up. Then Jenna moved her staff so that she could grip it properly, and shifted into a battle position.

"Here I come." She said softly.

* * *

Sheba dodged another bolt of plasma as it smashed into the wall directly behind her, tearing chunks from it. Several chips of stone flew out, cutting her face and causing her to stumble in pain.

That was all the time Ivan needed. In one swift motion he had lunged forward, and slammed her into the wall. With a grunt of pain, Sheba forced open eyes that were blurred by blood flowing into it from her cut forehead, and glanced at Ivan.

He was holding himself too casually, without bothering to guard himself. He didn't need to. Somewhere in his mind he had calculated that Sheba wasn't going to fight back directly, so he could afford to do so.

And he was right.

Sheba's eyes widened as Ivan raised the Tisiphone Edge, glinting in the faint light. At that moment, Sheba couldn't believe this was happening, that she was staring death in the face.

"Ivan…" She managed to groan. "P- please…"

Ivan's eyes widened for a moment, and he seemed to waver for the slightest second. Then, he shook his head once, as if to clear any remaining doubts. Then, his eyes clear and focused, he stabbed forward.

* * *

Please read and review.


	23. Darkness

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 23: Darkness

* * *

A tiny mound of cracked stones lay on a platform, in the middle of an impossible cavern, floating slowly in mid-air. Nearby, a silver scaled reptoid called the Chaos Wyrm landed on an adjacent platform to lick it's wounds.

Deeper in the cavern, various firefights were exploding, as several adepts tried to get a bead on the Rock Devil, and as a Mars Adept went toe-to-toe with an ancient Jupiter Adept.

Suddenly, the mound of rocks started quaking, and a bean of golden light exploded from the center of the formation, shattering the larger slabs and blasting away the smaller ones.

And amid the ray of light, a single figure could be seen crouching, one arm wrapped around a torn and bleeding shoulder.

"_Huff_… _huff_…" Isaac panted. Stumbling, he finally collapsed onto a nearby mound, gasping for breath. Turning his head, he caught sight of the Chaos Wyrm glaring at him with unbridled fury. Flapping it's wings, it let out yet another hoarse screech and flew over slowly.

Grimacing, Isaac groped about blindly, his hand finally coming to rest on the Sol Blade that lay nearby. Not that it would be much help in his current situation, he thought dejectedly. A sword did no one any good when you didn't have the strength to lift it. Still, he'd not die without a weapon in his hand.

Struggling to his feet, he wiped away the blood that was beginning to trickle into his eyes from a gash on his forehead. The Chaos Wyrm was right in front of him, all three heads staring at him with malice apparent in it's eyes. Crouching on all four clawed hands, it sprung at Isaac-

And the world dissolved into an ocean of pain. Isaac was vaguely aware of being smashed against various hard objects in rapid succession, of blasts of fire, lightning and ice searing into his body, morphing into one another to form a endless torrent of agony. He didn't care what happened, he ducked away, staggering back blindly, he didn't care where, he didn't care for anything except to get away from the pain, and oh, god, it hurts, it hurts, get away get away just please stop no the pain arrgghhh it hurts stop the pain please stop…

* * *

The pile of rocks shifted slightly. Moved some more. Then, an icicle stabbing out from the depths of the mound shoved away the largest of the boulders that had fallen from the ceiling.

And Mia crawled out. Battered, bloody, broken, she stumbled from the crevice, where the rocks had mercifully wedged each other up, creating a crack where she could just barely hunker down long enough to formulate the ice spell. Gasping for breath, she healed herself slightly.

Not enough. Not nearly enough. Psynergy power translated into physical strength. And her strength was exhausted. Her pack- it had a spare psynergy crystal she'd tucked away…

And then she saw it teetering near the edge of another platform, the mouth of her pack hanging over the edge; it's contents ready to spill out. Cursing, she gathered up her strength and prepared to leap the short distance to the sack.

A scream from Isaac soon distracted her.

* * *

"Searing Beam!" Jenna cried, hurling another ray of flame at Nara. Quickly, the Jupiter Adept sidestepped, rendering the spell useless.

Before Jenna could react, Nara created a vortex of swirling energy and hurled it at her.

_Damn it._ Sidestepping as fast as she could, the energy bomb nevertheless brushed the side of her arm as it flew past, instantly numbing it. _Aw, crap_

Frowning, Jenna retreated slightly, casting Aura on herself. The reddish glow surrounded her, healing some of her earlier wounds, but doing nothing whatsoever for her bad arm. Cursing again, she looked up-

To see Nara already standing directly in front of her, a tiny smile on her face.

_How on Weyard does she move so-_ That particular train of thought thought was cut off rather abruptly when Nara's walking stick slammed into her chest, sending her sprawling.

Jenna lay gasping, then, slowly, painfully, she pulled herself into a half-sitting position. More difficult than it sounded, given she only had the use of one arm.

Nara stood in front of her, still grinning that incessant grin. _Damn it,_ Jenna thought. _What can I do to-_

"A rather entertaining fight, all in all. Die. Now." A purple ball of light formed in Nara's hand, ready to be hurled-

"Shine!" Jenna cried. A blazing orb of fire surged forth, sending rays of burning light throughout the darkened cavern. With a howl of anger, Nara stumbled back, clutching her eyes.

Jenna allowed herself the briefest of smiles as she climbed to her feet. _And once again, the field is even._ Then her smile vanished. _Or in her favour. Who knows what she's going to pull out of her bag of tricks? Still, I haven't much choice but to keep fighting, do I?_

* * *

Isaac rolled, barely avoiding yet another claw that came smashing down onto the platform, gouging deep chunks from the stone. Hastily wiping the blood flowing into his eye, he grabbed at the Sol Blade, lying unused on the floor.

Scrambling to his feet, Isaac noted with some consternation that he was up against the very edge of the platform, leaving no more room to maneuver out of the way of the Chaos Wyrm's attacks.

Turning slowly, he stared at the shrieking beast in front of him, glowing red eyes filled with unnatural hatred, slavering mouths screaming incoherently, necks writhing wildly as slowly, ever so slowly, the Chaos Wyrm spread it's wings.

In that instant, Isaac realized two things with absolute clarity. First, there was no way in hell that he was going to survive this fight. The second was that there was no way in hell he was going to back down, either.

Lifting the Sol Blade, he pointed it straight at the Chaos Wyrm. "Come and get me, you oversized salamander!" He snarled. Growls emanated from all three of the heads, and the Chas Wyrm crouched, ready to spring.

Isaac narrowed his eyes. He would have one chance. That was all. _Venus, lend me your strength. For one last time…_ Crouching slightly, Isaac glared at the Chaos Wyrm.

There! It's legs sprung, and the gigantic behemoth leapt, all three mouths open wide, snarling and showing rows of teeth.

"Ragnarok!" Isaac called. Another blast of golden light solidified into the Blade of Earth, and I rushed forward… and the Central head swerved at the last minute, rendering the spell harmless.

"No!" Isaac cried. But there was nothing. Nothing he could do anymore. Except watch that huge hulk rush up to meet him, closer, closer, so close-

A wave of Mercury psynergy rained down onto the Chaos Wyrm, staggering it and forcing it off its charge. Ice crystals, growing from fragments too small to be noticed into shards and blocks too large to be ignored, formed on the wings of the beast.

And it did not stop there. More ice crystals constantly sprouted, now surging forth to cover the torso and limbs of the Chaos Wyrm. Screeching hysterically, it swerved to face Mia, who was standing perfectly still on a further platform, eyes shut, as she focused every drop of power she had in her body into maintaining the spell.

Howling with rage, the Chaos Wyrm leaped… and made its fatal mistake. For now it was too heavy, it's wings frozen solid. It could not stay in midair. With a cry of dismay, the Chaos Wyrm started to fall.

With a desperate howl, it slammed its claws into the sheer wall of the vast room. It's claws, digging deep into the stone, and slowing it's descent.

But Mia hadn't finished yet.

More and more ice crystals formed on the silvery scales of the Chaos Wyrm, their added weight inevitably dragging down the huge beast, slowly at first, then faster and faster.

_C'mon, Mia._ Isaac thought. _You can do it… kill it… quick…_ Then his eyes widened as the central head opened it's mouth, a reddish glow emanating from its long throat.

"Vine!" Isaac gestured almost carelessly, and roots and vines exploded from the wall next to the Chaos Wyrm, wrapping themselves round its jaws. It's flame spells constricted, the Chaos Wyrm could only struggle vainly against the tendrils that clamped its jaws shut.

"Mud!" Isaac pointed, and the Djinni in question leapt forth, spewing sticky mud all over the body of the Chaos Wyrm, further adding to the weight that threatened to drag the behemoth down into the darkness. And still the ice crystals, sparkling in the light, formed on its body, crafting larger and larger blocks of ice that added to the already inexorable weight..

Then it happened. The weight too much for the behemoth to bear any longer, it careened wildly backwards, sending into the inky blackness far below. As it fell, it let out one last incoherent scream, full of rage, anger, and hatred. These ants had come, and they had beaten him. It was inconceivable.

Isaac clamped his hands over his ears. The roaring seemed to go on and on and on… but it was fading. Cautiously, he walked to the edge of the platform. A tiny form, almost invisible in the distance, fell. Then it was gone, forever.

Isaac looked up. Mia hopped lightly onto the platform he was standing on, lightly tossing aside a psynergy crystal. They looked at each other. Clothes torn. Bruises and cuts showing all over their body. Their armor cracked and shattered.

They smiled.

"We won." Isaac managed. Mia started to nod, then stumbled, clutching her head. In an instant, Isaac was at her side, holding her up. "Are you going to be okay?"

Mia nodded, grimacing slightly. "I- I'll be fine. It's just- the spell took a lot of my energy. Give me some time to recover…"

"I will." Isaac laid her down on a stone block, and sheathed his sword. "You just rest, Mia. I'll deal with Nara." Saying so, he took off at a run, leaping to the next platform, and the next.

* * *

Picard leaned wearily against the wall of the cavern. The platform he was currently on had stopped moving long enough for him to get this short breather, and he was exceedingly thankful for it.

The Rock Devil was dead. That he could see. It's component piece lay scattered all over the platforms, some of them already thrown off into the dark below. Near him, who could see Garet doubled over, gasping for breath. Davion wearily drew another arrow from his bow, and indicated the central platform, where Jenna was currently locked in bitter battle with Nara.

Felix nodded agreement, and, hefting the Masamune over his shoulder, Picard prepared to join them.

Then the world exploded around them.

* * *

Night fell in Anthis. Sonya shivered slightly as she pulled a ragged blanket over her body. One downside (among many others) of living is a desert meant bitterly hot days and cold nights.

Tonight was no exception. Normally the lodgings built by the elves would have served to keep the elements at bay, but she was a refugee from Jorgmund, and the huge wave of them had strained the services of Anthis to breaking point.

Not that she wouldn't have minded there being slightly more of them…

"Mummy?" A quiet voice sounded beside her. Glancing over to her right, she smiled slightly as she saw her only daughter.

"What is it, Anya darling?" Sonya asked.

"Mummy… when's daddy coming back?" The tiny voice piped up. The smile on Sonya's face disappeared abruptly.

"When he sent us to the big hall… he told us he'd be back after we beat the red monsters… but he hasn't come back yet. Why? I want him here, mummy…"

Sonya pulled her daughter close, holding her tightly. "It'll be alright, darling. Daddy's just gone away for a little while… he'll be back… soon…"

Anya smiled at that, and cuddled up closer to her mother. In a few seconds, she was fast asleep.

Sonya continued stroking her daughter's hair softly as her gaze turned ever northwards. _Lord Davion… wherever you are… you must defeat them… and return safely. Else everything… and everyone… that we've sacrificed… it'll all be in vain…_

* * *

Geldor stood watching impassively.

_Plip. Plip._

At the far end of the room, the boy had pinned the Jupiter Mage against the wall, holding her slightly up.

_Plip._

Geldor narrowed his eyes. The boy had already thrust his sword forward, aiming it at her throat.

_Plip. Plip._

In the darkness of the room, he couldn't really see what was happening, but he was able to surmise the situation rather easily.

_Plip. Plip._

On the floor beneath the boy and the girl, there was a dark pool. As he watched, another droplet fell.

_Plip. Plip._

In the darkness of the room, it looked black, although it very well could have been red.

_Plip. Plip._

A coppery smell rose from pool of blackish liquid.

It was blood.

Sheba's blood.

_Plip. Plip._

Another drop fell.

_Plip._


	24. I Am

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Let me be quick and to the point here. If you'll relook through this fic, you will notice ONE glaring difference.

No more pre and post-chapter banter and adventures.

I cannot afford the scrutiny of 's tyrannical regime spying on me.

Ignore that last part.

If any of you truly miss Carl, Dullahan, and the boys, I _will_ be posting this story on the Golden Sun Fanfiction Archive once I complete it. Look out for it there. (You can find the URL in my bio)

With that said, I own nothing, and on with the fic.

* * *

Chapter 24: I Am_

* * *

No!_

_No! No!_

_NOOOOOOOO!!_

Insanity. Delirium. Pain. Fear.

It felt those things, and it fed on it. Fed on Ivan's turbulent emotions. Fed on the anger, the horror of the trapped, tortured soul. Fed upon them and laughed.

Ivan screamed, but his mouth remained closed, etched into a cruel sneer. Ivan howled in grief and agony, but his eyes remain dry, his body rigid, giving every impression of a being carved from stone.

Then, through his self torture and mental cries, he saw.

Sheba was still moving. Still alive.

She had grabbed the sword with her hands, cutting deeply into them, but preserving her time on the mortal coil. As she pushed back with all the strength she could muster, Ivan heard her give an involuntary hiss of pain. Blood flowed feely, coating her arms, sleeves, and splashing to the floor.

_No! You won't kill Sheba! I… won't… LET YOU!_

* * *

Sheba cursed softly. Even with all her strength, Ivan was still barely kept at bay, and the intense pain from holding Ivan's sword was doing nothing to help.

_Ivan, please… stop… why… are you…_

Suddenly, Ivan jerked, yanking the Tisiphone Edge back and nearly severing her fingers. As Sheba dropped to the floor with a muffled cry of pain, Ivan staggered back, clutching his head, and howling.

Slowly, Sheba raised her head, even the most miniscule effort sending bolts of pain shooting through her body. With a groan, she managed to pull herself up, enough so that she could prop herself against the wall. "Ivan…" She whispered. "What…"

Then, abruptly, Ivan twitched slightly, and collapsed to the floor, unmoving.

* * *

"You… don't belong here." Ivan gasped. He stood in the middle of a black void, staring at the emptiness. "You don't belong inside me." He knew it was there. Watching. Waiting.

"Leave." He commanded. "Leave now!"

Then he heard it. A slow mocking laugh that permeated the entire area, everywhere and nowhere at once. "Fool… Your body is no longer your own. Why do you fight? Embrace oblivion… and you will no longer know fear or pain…"

Ivan gritted his teeth. "I'll not let you. This is my body. This is my spirit."

"Oh?" The voice mocked. "_Your _body? It's mine now, and mine it shall stay."

Then, through the darkness, he saw a shadow walking straight for him. As it neared, Ivan's eyes narrowed. Standing opposite him, staring at him, was… himself. Utterly, totally, himself.

The same messy blonde hair. The same violet eyes. His exact same face.

"Enough of your mind games!" Ivan snapped at his double.

"Why, is the big bad Jupiter Adept shocked? Is he scared?" His double taunted. "I will vanquish you here. And then I will let you, broken, pathetic being that you are, watch as I slay the girl you profess to love." He raised his hand, lightning crackling around it. "And when that is over, I will tear you apart, piece by piece, so that agony will be your sole companion on your journey to eternal oblivion." Blasts of lightning ripped through the air.

Heading straight for Ivan.

* * *

Jenna dodged, ducked, dived out of the way out of what appeared to be a swarm of glowing energy orbs all constantly adjusting their trajectory so they'd head for her. _I hate Nara._ She thought as she rolled along the ground, her fast action just allowing her to avoid one of the orbs, which smashed into the platform and detonated with a bright flash of light. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Davion, knocked down from one of the stray orbs. The rest of them were busy dodging the numerous explosions as well.

Clambering to her feet, she saw the orbs returning to Nara, still swirling around her in a constant dance that made her all but impossible to attack.

"You seem to have survived very well indeed, little girl." Nara chuckled. "Now, let's see how you fare against THIS!"

A hurricane blast of wind swept the room, heading straight for Jenna. As she buckled down, fighting to prevent her feet from being swept away, she noticed movement out of the corner of her eye.

And an instant later, blue, red, and yellow blasts of psynergy slammed into Nara. As the aged wizard staggered, Picard appeared at her side, already chanting mystical words to soothe any wounds she might have taken during the battle. "You okay?" he asked, as soon as he finished.

"Fine, and I'll be better once that witch is put away for good." Jenna muttered as she clambered to her feet.

Nara stood, a trickle of blood running down her forehead. "You defeated my little pets?" She asked calmly. Too calmly. "Well, well, then I guess you're just a little bit stronger than I had thought." Raising an arm, she gestured.

"Ah!" Jenna cried out in surprise as her Salamander Rod left her hand, flying into the free hand of Nara. "And now…" She sneered.

Jenna put herself into her best possible defensive position without a weapon, mentally cursing herself for her complacency. Nara, meanwhile, focused, and the room began to darken. '_That's not good.'_ Jenna thought as she glanced around her surroundings warily.

* * *

Isaac skidded to a stop, cursing. The pitch darkness all around now made maneuvering around the platforms next to impossible. And not being a Mars or Jupiter adept, he had no way to illuminate the path to Nara.

Shaking his head in frustration, he gingerly began to inch his way forward. With any luck, his eyes would soon get used to the darkness, and he'd be able to reach her.

* * *

"You defeated everything I sent at you…" Nara continued, her voice Felix's only way of pinpointing her in the gloom. "All of my little pets. The Ghash, the Dark Knight, the Shadow Hound… all of them my creations. All of them defeated at your hands."

Felix's eyes widened, though no one could have possibly noticed it. "You're saying you're the mastermind behind this?" He heard Garet demand.

"Goodness me, no!" He heard her laugh. "I'm merely a servant, at the end of the day. So long as what he does coincides with my goal, I have no qualms about serving him. And one of his current objectives is to, of course, kill the whole lot of you."

Suddenly, Felix felt invisible hands wrapping around is throat in a vice-like grip. Gagging, he fell to his knees, sword clattering to the ground. _She's… trying to choke me to death!_ Felix realized. Frantically, he began tearing at the invisible force at his throat, and was rewarded with a slight lessening of the pressure.

But only for an instant. Then the pressure surged back, twice as tight and threatening to choke all the life out of him. "Rrrrggghhrrr…" Felix growled as he continued to fight the constricting force around his neck. He would not die here. He would not.

"My dear Mars adept?" He heard Nara call out. " Your friends around here are currently being squeezed of their last drops of life. You were the only one to actually hurt me, if only a little, so I thought you deserved an… appropriate death. Come out now, and let's finish it."

"Yes, lets."

Then, a flash of light in the blinding darkness drew his attention. Jenna was standing there, twin fireballs in both her hands. As she concentrated, flames wreathed around her body, illuminating the general area, granting Felix sight of Nara standing near the edge of the platform they were all on.

Jenna opened, her eyes, glowing in the light of the flames, staring at Nara. Then both her arms shot out, palms facing forward, as Jenna gave a cry, "Dragon Fume!"

A blazing dragon of fire headed straight towards Nara, screeching out a challenge of battle- only to be dissipated by Nara. "Please don't tell me you actually thought that pathetic attack was going to do any damage." She mocked.

Felix scrabbled frantically at his throat, finally managing to free himself long enough to exhale greedily before the suffocating grip descended on him again. This wasn't working. Sooner or later he'd run out of strength, and then…

"Then maybe _this_ will!" Jenna cried out. "Cannon!"

A glowing red orb of fire exploded from Jenna's palm, blasting into Nara, and when the dust cleared, it was apparent to all that Nara was completely unscathed.

"I'll give you one more free shot." She smirked. "Then, I'll break you like a twig."

* * *

Jenna growled angrily, panting. There was only one possible way left. And all she could do was pray to Mars that it worked.

"I summon… I summon the great flame beast of the wilds… the charger, the crusher, the one who wields a wall of living fire at his will. Kirin! Come forth!"

The summoned creature in question exploded from the darkness, it's elfin rider clinging tightly to Kirin's back. As it charged straight for the old woman, Nara looked at it, her only expression one of curiosity.

Then Kirin charged into her with all the strength in its body, a fiery explosion radiating heat to all corners of the room. As the smoke cleared, a tiny smile of elation appeared on Jenna's face. _Yes!_

Nara was tottering on the very edge of the platform, about to fall into the darkness of the abyss. Then, slowly, ever so slowly, she began to regain her balance.

_No!_ Jenna screamed silently. Lowering her head, she ran full-tilt for Nara, knowing even as she charged that she'd never reach the aged Adept in time, wouldn't be ale to prevent her from killing the rest of them, couldn't-

Then in the darkness of the room, she caught sight of something glowing higher up and directly above Nara.

As she watched, stupefied, the glow increased in intensity and brightness, until Jenna could see Isaac clutching the Sol Blade, blade pointed straight down at Nara. And even as he fell, from behind came a heaven borne meteor, blazing with solar fire.

The meteor exploded on to the section of platform Nara was on, shattering it, and blasting her down into the depths. There was a single cry of hatred, and she was gone.

"Sorry, Nara." Isaac panted as he landed in a crouching position, both hands still holding tightly onto the blade that had been driven deep into the stone. "But wenever did agree to play by your rules."

Jenna glanced around. The room was definitely becoming brighter, her friends sprawled about the floor, hacking and coughing as they forced air back into their lungs. Walking over, she picked up the Salamander's Rod, lying dangerously close to the destroyed section of the platform.

The weary adepts all slumped to the floor, ecstasy clearly etched onto their faces. Then Mia, standing on a further platform, rapped the floor with her staff.

"We'll have time enough for rest later." She said authoritatively. "First, we need to find Ivan and Sheba."

* * *

Ivan strained as he and his double sent bolts of burning electricity through the air, both perfectly equal. This… shadow of him, created and installed by that old woman, had obviously been tailored to match him blow for blow, in psynergy at any rate.

Angrily, Ivan sent another trio of blasts towards his copy, only to watch them get countered perfectly. Completely equal. Completely even. They could go on fighting for years, and there would be still no clear victor.

No. It couldn't end like this. He needed to win. He needed to help Sheba. And he had to do it fast.

"So…" His double panted. "I just amazed… that you managed to break the hold I had on your body. It was… most unexpected." Then he smiled. "But now your precious body is lying on the ground, completely useless to all. Only one of us, of course, can claim it for our own."

"Agreed." Ivan replied. "One of us dies now."

Getting into a defensive crouch, Ivan prepared to fling a Tempest spell at his copy, when a familiar presence surged through his mind, cool and refreshing, yet warm and comforting at the same time.

_"Ivan…?Is that… is that you?"_ Sheba asked mentally.

_"Sheba!"_ Ivan cried in relief. _"You're okay!"_

_"Not quite, but that can wait. Ivan, are you alright?"_

Ivan glanced at his double, which was beginning to glow with repressed Psynergy on his being. _"I, uh, I could use a little help right now…"_

_"… Ivan?"_

_"Sheba? Please… send me all the energy you can afford. I know you're drained, but…"_

He didn't get to say anymore. Suddenly, a surge of power exploded inside him, replenishing his drained energy, and boosting him to greater heights than before.

Smiling, he unleashed all of his power on the fake, overwhelming his double's counterattacks with ease. Sending a fearsome windstorm through the arena, he smiled stretched into a grin as he noticed his copy beginning to stagger under the fury of the assault. Soon, he'd be-

**_"AAAHHHHH!!!"_** A mental scream of agony shot through Ivan's mind, piercing into his very soul.

_"Sheba?"_ Ivan demanded. _"Sheba! Answer me! SHEBA!"_

Whirling, he turned to face his double, who was slowly climbing to his feet.

"Strong…" he mused. "Strong indeed." Standing fully, he spread his arms out, allowing Ivan to strike without fear of impediment. "I admit defeat." He smirked.

Ivan didn't waste time on words. Raising his arm, he fired of a bolting of lightning that flew through the air, slamming into his double's chest, burning into his heart-

And Ivan's eyes jerked open as his entire body convulsed, this time in the gloom of Geldor's chamber. Shakily, he clambered to his feet, turning to see-

"Sheba!" She lay slumped by the wall, eyes closed, and unmoving. Burn marks covered the visible parts of her body, yet her clothes were still intact.

Psynergy fire.

Whirling, he turned to face Geldor, who was about to duck into a side room. The Proxian turned to regard him almost quizzically, before vanishing down the corridor.

"You little-" Ivan started after him, but then turned around.

Dashing to Sheba's side, he crouched down, taking her hand in his own. "Sheba…?" _Please be alright, please be alright, please be alright…_

She opened her eyes, just barely. "I- Ivan…" She smiled. "I… I knew… I'd find you."

He stared down at the hand it was holding. Ripped, bleeding, covered it burn marks, it was a testament to his failure. His weakness. He couldn't change it now, no matter what he did.

But he could stop Geldor. Defeat him, and put an end to whatever insane scheme was brewing in his mind.

"Rest." He said gently. "Rest for a while. I'll deal with him first."

"Make sure you come back… in one piece." She laughed softly. "I'll be waiting."

Leaning over, Ivan drew her into a long, tender kiss. Then, standing, he called out. "Breath!"

A flash of purple light, and Sheba's first djiini stared at him quizzically.

"You and the others… watch over Sheba. Make sure she stays safe."

(Got it, master Ivan.)

Turning, he paused one last time to glance at Sheba, who offered him a weak thumbs-up, before heading down the hallway after Geldor.

* * *

Sheba leaned back against the cool stone wall, breathing lightly. She could feel a tiny soothing sensation around her hands as Breath breathed on them, healing the wounds. The other djinn were now around her protectively, guarding her against any possible attack.

With a weak smile still on her face, Sheba's head drooped to one side as she fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I couldn't help but throw a tiny little bit of fluff in there. I'm going through withdrawal, seriously.

And to Mr. Philoworm, I have no intention of not completing something I already started. The only reason I might take so long in updates in because I have multiple projects, not all on this site, not to mention I am still trying to figure out how to fit in in the 'real world'.

With that said, please read and review!


	25. By What Makes Us Human

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Long update lags seems to be something of a habit with me. I'm really torn in trying to balance both Fire Emblem and Golden Sun fics, not to mention a normal life always beckons…

Oh, well, new chapter up.

Disclaimer: I own jack diddly.

* * *

Chapter 25: By What Makes Us Human

* * *

_Huff. Huff. Huff._

Ivan ran with long steady strides down the corridor, eyes straining in the murky gloom. _You won't escape._ That single thought was foremost on his mind as he charged down the hallway, pursuing Geldor.

Rounding a corner, he jerked back as a blade swung by, narrowly missing his head and knocking a chunk from the wall. Backing up, he noticed three more Karan coming behind the one that had originally attacked him.

He didn't have time for this. Drawing his Tisiphone Edge, he lunged forward with inhuman speed. The blade bit deep into the foremost redskin's neck, and the warrior collapsed.

Twisting to avoid a spear-thrust, he concentrated, and windstorm blew up, staggering the remaining three warriors. Too focused on trying to stay upright, one of them failed to notice Ivan slashing through his torso. The second warrior fell like a stone.

Turning to face the remaining two warriors, he pointed his sword at them, gesturing with his free hand for them to come forward. They did. Moving too fast for any ordinary human to follow, they covered the distance between them and Ivan in the space of a second, weapons already flying through the air, thirsting for blood.

But Ivan was no ordinary human. He was Adept, a descendant of the ancient warriors that had defended the world against itself eons ago. The blood of Jupiter flowed through his veins. In the second it had taken for the Karan to attack, he had become a blur, throwing himself into a roll that brought him in-between the two stunned redskins.

"Gust!" Ivan cried. A blast of focused air slammed into each of the Karan, sending them reeling. Before they could clamber to their feet, Ivan had already dispatched them with quick, efficient swords strokes.

He stood there silently, for several long seconds. Waiting. Watching. Then he turned and called to the darkness. "You needn't think you can hide. I know you're there. Come out."

The shadows shifted, parted, and there stood Geldor, sneering at him. "Very good, young mage. You did very well indeed against my little puppets. But I suppose you must be well conditioned to slaying them by now, correct?"

"Puppets?" Ivan queried wearily. Geldor smiled thinly.

"Indeed. The Karan are my creations." He turned and strode further into the darkness. "I made them. Right here, in this fortress. If you wish to know more, then follow…"

" …!" Ivan grit his teeth. "The only reason I'll ever chase you is to ensure your death!" He spat before running off into the gloom himself.

* * *

He emerged to a vast cavernous hall, reaching so high up that he couldn't see any ceiling whatsoever. In the half-gloom of the area, he could see Geldor, crouched over a prone form on the stone floor. Or at least he had thought there was one. When the fire adept straightened up again, he could see clearly that there was nothing there.

Calmly, Geldor then proceeded over to what appeared to be a large three-headed lizard. As Ivan watched curiously, the shadowy form of the lizard began to waver, before vanishing completely. He blinked in surprise, and brought his sword up defensively.

Geldor turned to face him, his face hidden in the partial darkness. "So you came… I knew you would. Observe! This is the heart of the entire complex." With this statement the gray-skinned adept swept his arm out, gesturing grandly to the walls of the vast hall.

Ivan's gaze was then drawn to what appeared to be glowing sacs hanging from all walls of the place. Vaguely green in colour, they glowed with an unnatural, pulsating light. From deep within the sacs, he could vaguely make out something shifting and squirming.

"The Karan were created by me- a fusion of Jupiter and Mars psynergy. They are soulless killing machines- the perfect weapon for me to use against the elves. They do not question, they do not need rest, food or drink. They are the perfect warriors." Geldor shrugged. "However, when I tried to infuse a consciousness into a particular Karan warrior, the results were… less than satisfactory." He opened his bloodred eyes, shimmering in the murky gloom. "But all in all, they've served me well."

Ivan staggered back, shocked. "All of them… everyone we faced…"

"They were given puppet personalities, of course. Mainly a hatred of elves and the humans that intruded once in a while over Gaia Rift." Geldor continued his monologue as he paced slowly around the room. "No matter how many Karan the elves killed, no matter how many times they beat back their conquests, they can never win a war of attrition." Geldor smiled. "It is only a matter of time before ultimate victory." Then he stopped dead. "Don't think I haven't felt the change in the world. Psynergy has been released once more into the world. Weyard is starting to regather itself." He laughed a gravelly laugh. "How do you think the poor, naïve humans will react to hundreds of thousands of strange warriors pouring forth from the desert? The elves have fought for a century, and still they cannot win. How do you think the human soldiers, untried, untested, unused to our tactics and hopelessly outnumbered, will fare?"

Ivan mouth hung open, as he tried to process the enormity of what Geldor was saying. "You… you're talking genocide." He finally managed.

Geldor shrugged carelessly. "Call it what you will."

The callousness of it all, the flippancy with which the Mars adept spoke of eliminating human and elfkind- Ivan finally managed to stammer out "Why?"

Geldor paused at that questioned, as if unsure of how to answer. Then, slowly and deliberately, he answered. "Souls."

Without waiting, he continued. "It has been the Stone of Sages, the purest of form of Alchemy, can cheat even death itself. However, I've found that I don't really need to go through so much trouble to attain immortality." He smiled softly. "Simply taking in the essence, the lifeblood of all the fallen elves in the wars… I can extend my life. And boost my power. Would you like to see?" A fireball exploded from his outstretched palm, cruising straight for Ivan.

The Jupiter Adept raised his sword in reply, parrying and batting away the flaming projectile. Leaping forward, he narrowed his eyes.

"Kite!" A blast of wind and suddenly Ivan was looking at Geldor from two different angles at the same time. The resulting information overflow would have overwhelmed most, but Ivan had long since learnt ways of dealing with it.

Closing his eyes, he focused, letting the winds of the cavernous room caress both his bodies. They connected to everything, letting him see the entire area, letting him know _everything_.

_Let it's knowledge become your knowledge._ He could 'see' Geldor staring at both of him in bewilderment, not knowing which one to strike down first. _Let it's flow be your flow._ Both of him danced through the air, moving swiftly, closing the gap between them and the Mars adept. _Let it's song be your song._ Raising both blades, he charged forward, moving with all the supernatural speed that all the Jupiter clan had been blessed with.

_Become one with the wind._

A strike, almost seeing to waver but cleaving the air with sureness and strength, and then Geldor parried the blow with a longsword of his own. The ringing of steel resounded through the chamber, and then Geldor, using his superior strength and weight, pushed Ivan back.

But then Ivan attacked, using this distraction to his advantage. Geldor cried out in pain and anger as a swift strike fro the Tisiphone Edge sent him staggering. A thin line of blood trickled from the red-haired adepts torso, where the blow had pierced his armor.

There was a blurring sensation, and Ivan was one once more. Stepping back, he settled into a defensive position, eyes narrowed. Geldor snarled at him, before raising his own blade. "Come then." He growled.

Ivan was more than willing to oblige. Exploding into action, he traversed the length of the room in a heartbeat, letting a windstorm blow from behind him. Relentlessly he hacked at the Mars Adept, while calling down thunder from above seemingly at random, the burning rays gouging huge chunks from the stone floor.

Geldor did what he could to defend himself. Blocking blows, twisting, giving way, sidestepping, he continuously evaded the nimble youth's attacks, and kept himself from harm. But he was the underdog in this match of skill, and he knew it. What fires he called forth were quickly dispersed by the howling winds in the cavern. The young mage was also handling the swordfight with fine skill, forcing Geldor on the defensive, never allowing the Mars Adept an instant to retaliate…

Ivan sank deeper and deeper into a wild fury as he continued his unending assault on Geldor. Twisting, he used his momentum to slash horizontally at the Fire Adept, sending him staggering. "You would cause genocide." He spat, as he shot his foot out, catching the Proxian and dumping him to the ground. "You would slaughter the race of humans and elves all alike." Bolts of crackling electricity were hurled forth from his hands, slamming into Geldor. "And for what? Selfish, personal gain? Immortality? Gale!" A blast of wind hurled the Proxian into the far wall, sending him sprawling over one of his own Karan eggs. He stormed over to the semiconscious warrior. "Everyone that you've caused to suffer… Sheba, Davion, Aldos Firestar, all the fair elves of Anthis… all for yourself? All for the chance to extend your own worthless life?"

He was trembling. Rage. Blind, unadulterated rage. His hands clenched into fists, hiss eyes screwed shut; he let himself fall into the madness that threatened to overtake him. He let himself sink into the deepest, darkest core of hatred.

Slowly, his eyes opened, his lips uttering words in a voice he scarcely recognized as his own. _"I am the Shadow…"_

He concentrated, feeling his revulsion, his anger surge up, becoming an almost physical force, rising in him. From the darkness- _From my mind? Or is it real?_ – one could barely discern a towering figure, striding forth with a blazing sword in hand.

_"The keeper of Light…"_

No… it was no illusion. It was real. Clad in amethyst armor, standing tall above the two combatants, the image of Dullahan, greatest of the demon warriors, appeared, standing in the gloom.

It's headless body swiveled, turning to face Geldor. An armored foot crashed down onto the ground, leaving a visible imprint. An ethereal glow shone about the shadow knight.

_"You who seek the power over death…"_

His blade was raised, perfectly vertical, into the air. Sapphire lightning began to crackle along it's edge. A low, thunderous growl resounded around the chamber.

And still Ivan stood, stock still, trembling with the effort.

_"Show me your own."_

A vertical slash, a blast of light, and Dullahan vanished, leaving only a fading afterimage. Geldor lay sprawled on the ground.

Ivan stood panting with exertion. _What… what did I…?_ Then he turned to face the defeated Mars Adept. "You!" He seethed. In an instant, he was standing over his fallen foe.

Silently, Ivan drew the Tisiphone Edge again, and crouched down. One swift blow, and this worthless cretin would be exterminated. He did not deserve life. Not after what he had done.

He pressed the blade to the Proxian's neck. One twitch, and he could end this Mars Adept's life. One tiny flick of the wrist, and he would kill Geldor.

He didn't move.

His body trembled violently.

_What are you doing? Kill him!_

Ivan tightened his grip on his sword, eyes squeezed shut, gritting his teeth. A softer voice spoke to him. _Are you prepared to do it? Are you prepared to kill another human?_

And suddenly he was himself again. Ivan. Still filled with seething fury, perhaps, but not completely given into the dark emotions within his soul. He opened his eyes, staring at Geldor's. Surprise, anger, and… fear. Ivan could see it clearly in the Proxian's expression. _What am I suppose to feel? Revulsion? Anger? Hatred? Uncertainty? Pity?_

And again that voice niggled at the back of his mind. _Are you prepared to kill another human? You have never done so before. Saturos and Mernadi fell off the lighthouse by their own accord. Agatio and Karst were defeated as dragons, not men. You have never killed another man before. Are you prepared to do so now?_

Ivan didn't know. He didn't know at all.

(X)

Isaac pushed open the double doors to the room, and stopped dead.

Sheba lay crumpled at one corner of the room, eyes closed.

With a tiny cry of alarm, he dashed over, the others trailing closely behind. Crouching, he reached over. "Sheba, you okay?"

There was no response, but the steady rise and fall of her chest told him that she was still alive. That was good enough for now. A second later, Breath flittered into Isaac's live of vision.

(You've got to help Ivan!) She cried. (He went after the Mars Adept behind this whole mess.) She paused, then continued in a softer tone. (Sheba will be alright. Trust us.)

Isaac nodded, and shifted his Sol Blade into a more comfortable position. "Count on us. We'll deal with him before the hour is out."

Then, as one, they turned, running deeper into the halls of Snarlgrin mountain.

(X)

"AHHHH!"

Ivan fell away, his hand clutched to his chest. From it protruded a black-feathered shaft, gleaming in the dim light.

Geldor slowly staggered to his feet, wiping a trickle of blood from his mouth. Careless… He had let his guard down, let this little youngling overpower him, no matter how temporarily.

It would not happen again.

Slowly, with staggered steps, the grey-skinned warrior advanced until he stood over the mortally wounded youth. "Never underestimate me, boy." He turned to glance at one of the many slits in the wall from which the mechanically propelled arrow had been fired. "You're fighting in _my_ fortress. I hold all the cards." He grinned. "And now…"

A hacking cough, and Ivan felt blood pooling in his mouth. He could already feel his strength slipping away, the edges of his vision going dark… "Da... damn you..."

_No…_ He thought weakly. _Can't die… not here… not until… Sheba…_

Suddenly, pain flared through his body. A horrible, rending sensation wound it's way through him, and his body seemed on the brink of being ripped apart into a thousand insubstantial pieces, to be blown away in the wind.

And then, those eyes… those eyes…

* * *

Read and Review. Thank you in advance. 


	26. The Beast Within

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Because something in me refused to let this die, that's why.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Chapter 26: The Beast Within

* * *

"So you've come…"

The menace behind the Mar's Adept's voice was clear and unmistakable. Isaac shifted his weapon into a battle-ready stance, taking quick, darting glances around the entire cavern.

"Where's Ivan?" He demanded.

"Oh, your Jupiter Adept friend? He's currently… indisposed. Not to worry – I'm sure you'll meet him soon enough- " He was interrupted as Isaac hurled a spire of stone at him, forcing him to dodge.

"Tsk. Hasty one, aren't you." The Mar's Adept grinned a predatory grin. "Come then. "

Isaac charged forward, sword already swinging through the air, when a blur of motion to his side caught his eye.

Slamming a foot onto the ground, he pivoted, kicking into the hidden Karan that had charged him from the side, and slashing quickly at the brute's chest. The redskin staggered back.

From all around them, the strange pulsating sacs burst open, letting newly created Karan tumble onto the ground. Within a matter of seconds, they seemed to gain their bearings, and clambered to their feet. They bore no weapons, but their bulkier hide seemed tougher than normal.

More and more of the creatures were filling the room, scrambling towards them from all sides. A trap, and the adepts had walked straight into it.

Catching sight of the Mars Adept slinking into the shadows, Isaac quickly beheaded his current foe with a quick backswing, and charged him.

* * *

Picard leaned back, letting the wild swipe from the creature's claw scythe through the air. His Masamune flashed cerulean, and twin elemental dragons exploded from the blade, mutilating the Karan, and sending it crashing to the floor.

These newly-birthed brutes seemed… different from the ones they had faced before. The earlier ones seemed to show some signs of intelligence, and more often than not, cruelty. However, these ones… they simply appeared berserk, tearing at anything that wasn't one of their own.

"Cool!" He snapped as he caught sight of a trio attempting to charge him. The Psynergetical ice burst from the ground, stabbing into the legs of the advancing Karan. Unlike all previous attempts, however, these new Karan barely seemed to notice the spell, and stomped their way through the ice, smashing it with little apparent effort.

Picard sighed, and impaled the nearest one as it rushed him, clawed arms outstretched. The skin resisted for a tad longer than normal before giving way.

_These Karan are definitely stronger than their previous counterparts._ Picard realized. As the other two swung at him, Picard boosted himself, and lashed out at the nearer Karan with his knee. It caught the stunned creature in it's chest, sending it staggering back.

Landing, he swung his blade with all his might, hurling the impaled Karan on it at the last of the trio. The two collided and they were sent sprawling.

Taking a deep breath, he noted that Felix and Jenna were backed up against the far wall of the cavern, using both sword and spell to defend themselves.

Shifting his grip on his sword, Picard dashed over to aid them.

* * *

"Flare Storm!" The raging flames swept through the area, searing into the skin of the nearby Karan. As they staggered back howling, Garet charged, his Flame Brand making quick work of the nearer warriors. They may have been tougher than the other Karan they had faced, but without weapons they were no match for him.

Behind him, Davion was loosing arrow after arrow. The thickened hides of the Karan made it far harder for the Elf prince to shoot them down, and thus he was relying more and more on firing into their vulnerable spots, such as eyes and mouths.

Garet reversed his blade, slamming the hilt into one of the Karan as it lunged. The creature gave a choked groan, and a Heat Wave directly to it's face dropped it for good.

"Scorch!" The flash of flame exploded from his hand, blasting deep into one of the Karan attacking him. The attack sank past the creature's toughened skin, causing a screech of agony.

Garet ducked under the wild swipe of another brute – Mars, there were so _many_ of them! – and pointed his blade forward, leaving the Karan to run himself through on it.

Kicking the brute's cadaver away, he ducked – jumped – sidestepped a trio of Karan reaching out to grab him. "Eruption!" Jets of burning fire exploded from the ground, incinerating everything in its radius.

More and more of the sacs across the vast hall were beginning to writhe and bulge as the infant Karan within them awoke, bringing with them the problem of an increasingly drawn out battle and the increased potential for casualties.

* * *

"Shade! Fog!" Picard whirled, slashed away at another of the blasted things, and raised his hand as a watery shield wrapped around him, Felix, and Jenna. At the same instant, Fog leapt forward, slamming into the massing hordes and creating a blinding cloud of fog around them. What wildly striking arms that reached towards them were efficiently deflected by the barrier of water.

Excalibur flashed silver in the light of Jenna's fires as Felix effortlessly cleaved his way through the massing beasts. More and more of them fell as he dealt swift, precise strokes with his blade, striking at neck, chest, and head.

_Time to provide some backup._ Picard thought as he likewise slashed away at the crowd of redskins.

"I call upon the ancient princess of the ocean! She who controls the tides and guides the waves! Let your strength fall upon our foes! Nereid!"

The area was instantly flooded with water. As the Karan staggered and whirled about, trying to discern the source of the sudden deluge, Nereid, princess of the sea, appeared, mounting a giant turtle. She gestured towards the center of the Karan pack, and pillars of water shot out of the flood, tossing Karan up into the air, or knocking them back through the sheer force of the jets.

Abruptly the water disappeared again, leaving the airborne Karan to impact rather harshly with the floor, breaking their bodies with a grim efficiency.

Stepping back a moment to collect his breath, Picard's eyes suddenly widened as he felt claws tearing into his back. Twisting, he managed to sink his blade into the chest of the creature that had assaulted him, but the Karan refused to be shaken off. With a snarl, it dug its clawed hands deeper into Picard's back, causing him to utter a choked cry of pain.

The two combatants struggled, locked in a deadly embrace for what seemed like an eternity. Picard shifted, trying to twist the Masamune enough to cut through the brute's chest, when…

"Blast!" The Karan's head exploded and Picard lurched forward, barely avoiding damage from the heat of the explosion. Jenna dusted her hands and smiled a coy smile, before raising her palm.

"Aura" A crimson light surrounded Picard, and he could feel his wounds healing already. "My clothes are going to be mere rags by the time we're finished." He mumbled. "Someone has got to find a Psynergy spell that can patch cloth."

* * *

The two combatants clashed blades again and again. Isaac twisted, dodged, parried, riposted… always seeking an opening, always doing his best to strike the single blow that would end the fight.

The Mars Adept was just as fast, silver blade flashing in the dim light of the hallways. Blow for blow, strike for strike, he matched Isaac perfectly.

Isaac stepped away, the flung a Ragnarok at his opponent. A blast of heat quickly cut through the earth-based spell.

Isaac shifted his grip on his weapon. He could still hear the dull roar of combat echoing through the corridors behind him. His friends wouldn't be of any help here – this was his fight alone.

"Where's Ivan?" He demanded. The Mars Adept smirked, his crimson eyes gleaming in the gloom.

"You can go join him, if you like." Then Geldor raised a hand –

And Isaac lashed out. Geldor was only barely able to pull back in time, before they were once again forced into another deadly dance, blades clashing so fast no normal human could hope to catch their movements.

* * *

Mia raised her hand, sending icicle shards raining on her foes. As they stumbled back, crystals of ice coalesced around them, freezing them to the spot and leaving them wide open to attack from Davion or Garet.

Panting with exertion, she raised a hand, letting Mist leap form and smash into a Karan attempting to sneak up from her side.

"I summon the spirit of Mercury! The water of origin, the elixir of life, the power concealed within the expanse of azure! Mercury! Come forth!"

Blasts of water exploded from the ground, slamming into the Karan chests and knocking them back. As the hordes stumbled and fell, Garet struck out, a massive blaze of fire sweeping through their ranks.

Mia leaned wearily on her staff. The endlessness of this battle was beginning to tell on them. Isaac had already dashed off after what was supposedly the mastermind behind this whole mess, and the rest of them were stuck in this room.

Then above the din of battle, she heard Picard call. "Everyone to the door! Now!"

Nodding her consent (although Picard wouldn't have been able to see it), Mia turned and headed towards the exit, Davion and Garet swiftly following.

* * *

Davion frowned. He was fast running out of arrows, and that was never a good thing. Drawing a long knife, he stabbed through the throat of another Karan attempting to rush him. They were pressed together so thick, that it was only the powerful psynergy spells of his allies that could give them any breathing room.

Picard held his ground at the door, one hand gesturing towards the three of them to hurry up, the other desperately fending off the berserk Karan.

Garet half-turned, and pointed behind Davion. "Get out of the way!" He snapped, and Davion readily complied.

"Pyroclasm!"

The explosive force of the spell erupted from the epicenter of the room, sending Karan sprawling in every direction. As the wounded and seared redskins collapsed around them, the three used the distraction to their advantage, running past the door.

Once the adepts and Davion were all safely on the far side of the door from the rushing Karan, Picard raised his hand.

"Diamond Berg!"

A massive iceberg crashed down right in front of Picard, effectively sealing the doorway. Angrily, the Karan starting tearing at it, but their weaponless claws could not do very much against the Psynergetic ice.

"That should buy us some time." Picard panted. "Come on, we've got to help Isaac."

Davion nodded, and they took off down the dark hallway.

* * *

A long smear of blood was splashed across the wall of the dark corridor. Isaac stood panting, holding his Sol Blade steady. On the floor before him lay the sprawled form of the Mars Adept.

"Guess you weren't used to that trick." Isaac said in between gasps. "Too bad. I was on the receiving end of that once… a Proxian much like you gave that wound to me."

The Mars Adept raised his head, gritting his teeth. "You… you… rrgh…"

Isaac slumped against the wall. "It's over. You don't have any healing psynergies, and the wound I gave you is fatal. You wanna spend your last moments redeeming yourself and telling me where Ivan is or not?"

The Mars Adept let out a low growl, and then… a chuckle. "Fool." He whispered. "That which I have consumed… shall billow forth… and consume you… in… return…" The crimson glow of his eyes faded, and he slumped to the ground. Dead.

An instant later, the rest of the group rounded the corridor. Isaac raised an eyebrow. "You're late." He chuckled slightly.

"Aw, man." Garet griped. "I wanted to beat up on that jerk."

Davion frowned. "I thought I caught the tail-end of something he was saying. Something about consuming?"

"Yeah." Isaac shrugged. "Not sure what it means, though. I'd wager- " He was cut off midsentence by a low growl. Instantly every eye was focused on the crumpled form of the Mars Adept.

It was twitching. And glowing. Probably not a good sign.

Isaac took a half-step forward, and prodded the body. No response.

"Guys?" He heard Garet say. "It's getting warm in here…"

Isaac glanced curiously over the body, before his eyes widened. Across the shoulders… the scales on the Proxian's body were beginning to spread.

Isaac stepped backwards. "I think getting out of here would be a good idea." He suggested.

"What? Why? What's wr-" Whatever Felix was about to say was drowned out in the inhuman shriek exploding from the body of the Mars Adept.

A shockwave of energy exploded from the body, and the entire fortress shook. Twisting, the body of Geldor seemed to shrink into itself for an instant, before beginning to grow larger and larger. The golden glow rapidly increased in intensity, until it shone so bright none could see the actual body, only the golden shape.

"Trust me. Go!" Isaac turned and dashed back, just as a roar sounded from behind him. Confused, the rest of the adepts joined him.

Weaving through the corridors, they finally came back to the Egg room, where the Karan had just about succeeded in carving away enough of the iceberg to squeeze through. Isaac's eyes narrowed, and he threw out his hand.

"Mother Gaia!" A beam of golden light exploded from the ground, ripping through the granite stone of the room. In seconds, the immediate area was largely free of Karan, which Isaac used to his advantage. Dashing through the crowds, he heard Picard casting Diamond Dust behind him, sending the colossal chunks of ice into collision courses with the surrounding Karan, further clearing room for the warriors.

From behind them, another roar echoed through the corridors, and the entire fortress seemingly shook.

"I see cracks in the ceiling that were not there before." Davion said nervously. "And they are growing larger rapidly."

Ducking back into the room, Isaac caught sight of Sheba's still form. "Garet, grab her!" His friend complied, just before the far end of the room collapsed on itself. Through the rubble, one could see what appeared to be a giant red eye glaring at them.

Isaac swore under his breath. Even if they could retrace their steps perfectly – which they couldn't – they'd never make it back to the ship in time-

"Isaac! A breeze from this way!" He heard Felix call.

Nodding and changing direction, Isaac followed the rest of the group and more and more of the beastly screams resounded through the dark hallways. Chunks of the ceiling and walls gave way and crashed down around them, their reflexes saving their hides more than once.

Finally, Isaac rounded yet another corner, and came face to face with a blinding patch in his face – a doorway into the light. After so long in the gloomy caverns, the light of the harsh sun reflecting on the sand was nothing short of blinding. Nonetheless, he screwed his eyes up and headed for the open air.

The shock of the desert heat was the first thing that hit them upon emerging to the outside world. From the looks of things, they were almost on the desert ground, part of a low slope that led up Snarlgrin mountain.

Panting for breath, he suddenly caught sight of a fiery-red glow exploding from behind them. "Granite!" He yelped.

"Flash!" Garet called.

"Shade!" Picard intoned in kind.

The triple shield stood strong against the massive rush of flame that jetted out from the opening of the mountain, the adepts and Davion feeling the intense heat, but not receiving any real damage. An instant later, the rock around the opening crumbled, and with a croaking scream, the creature emerged.

"Why is it that no matter where we go on our epic quests, we always, _always_ end up fighting people-turned-dragons?" Garet asked resignedly as he flipped his Flame Brand into position.

Isaac's only response was a shrug and a grunt.

Then the battle began.

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please review. 


	27. In The Balance

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 27: In The Balance

* * *

Disclaimer: What do I own? Unfortunately, not a whole lot. Nothing related to Golden Sun, with the exception of a game cartridge.

* * *

Coils of incinerating fire exploded from the Dragon's cavernous maw, spewing onto the tiny adepts below as they scattered and ran for cover.

Even as he ran, Isaac was already formulating a battle strategy. He had made thousands of them, time and time again. They had dealt with Proxian Dragons before – this time should be no different.

Except they were down two warriors. Ivan was nowhere to be found – probably still somewhere in the fortress, and Sheba was unconscious.

Leaping over a striking claw, Isaac whirled the Sol Blade over his head. It was going to take a humongous amount of effort and energy, but…

"Flint, go call Breath and Ether from Sheba." The Djinni in question nodded and zipped off.

Mentally, Isaac ticked off the number of Djinn he had released thus far in battles. Granite, Crystal, Flint, Vine, Mud –

His musing was interrupted as a clawed hand slammed the ground in front of him, throwing up huge clouds of dust. Isaac jumped back to avoid the billowing smoke.

"Bane!" He snapped. Yellow light exploded from his outstretched palm, slamming into the forearm of the dragon. As the light dissipated, there was a slightly discoloured bruise where the strike had landed.

_If it bleeds, we can kill- Wha?_ Around the spot where the strike had landed, the forearm started to glow an ethereal purple-red, before the discoloured mark faded entirely.

Uttering a silent curse, Isaac continued his charge towards the dragon.

* * *

_Something's not right…_ Felix took in a deep intake of breath. The humongous dragon acted seemingly without self-awareness, a trait he had seen in all humans-turned-dragons.

But somehow… _This monster's almost as big as the Doom Dragon, and that took three people. Agatio was huge compared to this guy, and yet his dragon was maybe twice my size at best._ Felix paused his contemplation to slash at the Dragon's legs, gashing the skin slightly. Typical of all other wounds being inflicted on the gargantuan beast, the purple-red glow covered it, then faded to reveal no visible marks.

Just then, the dragon reared back and slammed the ground, creating a massive shockwave and blowing most of the stunned Adepts backwards. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Davion fall to the sand and tuck himself into a roll to get up.

The dragon howled again, and blasts of lightning stormed forth from its nostrils, raining down on the relatively tiny figures of Picard and Mia. As the two threw themselves under various outcroppings of rock to avoid the deadly rays, Felix took advantage of the distraction to leap onto the beast's back and stab deep into the thick hide. Concentrating, Felix cast a Ragnarok spell from Excalibur, and the psynergetic sword gashed through the muscles and sinews of the gargantuan beast.

Before Felix could continue his assault, however, the Dragon reared back, blowing forth plumes of flames. That shouldn't have been a problem for Felix, except that he caught sight of a fair amount of the fiery clouds were whirling around on an impact course with him.

Uttering a curse, Felix batted away one of the fireballs with his blade and leapt off the creature's back. "Echo!" He cried as he swung his blade at the Dragon's hind leg. The golden light impacted with the beast, sending Felix staggering back.

Just then, one of the fiery clouds swept through the area Felix was in, forcing him to double over and endure the blazing heat that scorched his body.

When it had finally past, he lifted his hand and wearily cast Cure on himself.

"This guy," He muttered, glaring at the Dragon. "Is starting to seriously annoy me."

* * *

Isaac dove under a rock outcropping as twin blasts of fire rocketed out from the beast, scorching the sand around him to the point of it melting. Shaking his head, he leaned against the ancient stone, trying to catch his breath.

Just then, a Jenna landed violently next to him, bleeding heavily from several long gashes on her side.

"Jenna!" Isaac hastily raised his hand to Cure her, but a red Aura surrounded her and she shakily clambered to her feet.

"How are you holding up?" She mumbled wearily as she glared at the rampaging Dragon.

"I've been better. Seriously, that thing is self-healing everything we throw at it." Isaac rested his blade on his shoulder for a moment. "I don't know how we're going to be able to take this thing out of the fight."

Jenna was silent for a moment, ducking slightly as an errant fireball whizzed past. "Maybe… if we can hit it with a single attack powerful enough, we can take it down before it heals."

"It's as good a plan as any. So what are we looking at? Charon? Iris?"

"Both?"

Isaac snorted. "It's times like these that redefine 'drastic measures'." Before he could continue however, the ground roiled and tossed, sending the two of them sprawling.

"Wonderful." Isaac said as he spat hot sand out of his mouth. "This thing knows Venus-based spells as well."

"I'll start preparing for the summon, then-"

"No, you're not." Isaac said authoritatively. "You're in no condition to call Iris. Find Garet – he'll be able to withstand the strain better. Me and Felix can deal with Charon."

Jenna managed a weary nod before setting off.

* * *

Picard wiped off a smear of dried blood from his forehead as he crouched beside the still and bleeding form of Davion. The Elf Prince had been slammed into the ground by an errant swipe of the Dragon's tail, and Picard suspected something inside had been ruptured.

Focusing, he can Ply on Davion several times before the archer coughed and opened his eyes again.

Clambering to his feet, Davion shook his head. "Any ideas?"

Picard grimaced as he watched Garet take a direct hit to the chest from a fireball. "Not really. Spring." The Djinni flew off to tend to Garet's wounds, while Picard clenched his fist. "The only thing I think could take this down right now would be our more powerful summons – but most of us are exhausted."

Davion strung an arrow and fired it at the Dragon's left eye, more out of frustration than anything else. "In that case-" He was cut off by a yell from Jenna.

"You guys, Felix asked you to go with him to distract the Dragon. We need to prepare to summon Iris and Charon."

"_Both_ of them?" Picard asked.

"Ordinarily, I'd agree it would be overkill, but with things as they are now…" She was distracted by another screeching roar from the overgrown beast as cast another Venus spell, causing gaping fissures to snake all over the ground.

"Agh!" Picard dropped and rolled, narrowly making it to safety from the yawning chasm that appeared where he had been standing. However, he was now separated from Jenna and Davion.

He was about to clamber to his feet when he heard a frantic cry from Mia.

* * *

Her muscles straining, Mia clung on with one arm a vice-like grip to the rocky ledge that she was currently hanging from. Below her yawned an endless abyss that had cracked open from the Dragon's powerful spell.

Her other hand clutched Sheba's right wrist as the rest of the golden-haired mage dangled in midair, the arm strength of the Mercury Adept being the only thing preventing her unconscious friend from falling to her death.

Too bad that she didn't have much idea how to remove herself from this predicament. As it was, the ledge had shifted along with the ground, leaving her several feet lower than she had originally started. She was simply grateful for the moment that it hadn't crumbled.

At that moment, Picard's head came into view. "Mia?" He called.

"Oh, thank Mercury." She mumbled. Raising her head, she called out, "Over here!"

Picard quickly scrambled over as the Dragon gave another earth-shaking roar in the distance. Finally reaching the edge of where his feet could find safe purchase, he growled helplessly. He was still two full meters away from Mia, far too great a distance for him to reach her.

And still the battle raged on.

* * *

"Oh, you are kidding me." Isaac growled as weaved through the rocky outcroppings, using them as cover as lightning rained down around him. "Jupiter Psynergy too? I'd expect to see Mercury, except his base element is opposed to it. Seriously, how did this jerk pull it off?"

(Wouldn't know.)

"Huh? Oh, Ether. How's Sheba faring?"

(Mia was taking care of her when I left.)

(Are we going to do anything?) Breath asked worriedly.

"You two get ready." Isaac said grimly. "I'm going to need you soon."

* * *

Garet shook his head. "Do you _know_ how much Iris is going to drain me? If this doesn't work, I'm out for pretty much the remainder of the fight."

Jenna nodded unhappily. "I know, but it's a risk Isaac thinks is worth taking. We have to hit this thing with a powerful enough strike before it can regenerate itself again."

Garet rolled his eyes. "All right. How many Djinn do you have released?"

"Um, Shine, Cannon, Kindle, Reflux, and Coal. That's five."

"Flash, Core, Torch… One more needed. Forge!"

Crimson light bathed the both of them, and Garet nodded. "Ready. Where's Picard and Mia?"

(They're tied up at the moment, but they asked us to come help.) Dew spoke up. From behind him, Eddy, Spring, and Shade nodded in agreement.

Garet smiled slightly. " Okay. Let's go."

* * *

Isaac crouched behind a rock, with Felix perched on top playing lookout. Since Isaac was going to be the channel point for the summon, it would be in his best interests not to get targeted by the dragon while doing so.

"Here goes nothing." Isaac said softly. Closing his eyes, he began to focus.

"I summon the boatman of the river of the dead, the one who treads the barrier between life and death, he who wields darkness as his personal blade! Charon! Come forth!"

* * *

"I summon the goddess of the rainbows, she who leads souls to paradise and baths the world in unending light. Servant of the Everlasting, lend us your power! Iris!"

* * *

The ground directly under the rampaging beast began to darken, finally turning into black as pitch. The dark substance began to roil and surge, flooding up around the Dragon's limbs. However, as the surprised creature tried to rear back, away from the sludge, the skies began to brighten.

Rays of burning light fell from the sky, swirling around lazily as they descended lower and lower, towards the struggling Dragon far below. As they fell, the coalesced, solidifying into orbs of burning fire.

At the same instant as the dark tide surged up once more to completely envelope the Dragon, Iris' spell slammed into the Dragon, creating a massive explosion that billowed forth from the area. Isaac staggered back from the intense heat, raising his scarf in an attempt to protect his face from the howling winds caused by the fiery blast.

And then, above the raging gale, above the gurgling of the darkness, above the roar of the flames, came a scream. Rearing it's head back, the obsidian creature gave a howl of agony to the empty desert air.

Then, slowly, the creature's haunches slumped, and it staggered.

Isaac leaned wearily on Felix for support as he watched the creature's head dip, then rise again as it fought to stay on it's feet.

Finally, the creature gave a low growl as it's legs gave way beneath it, and it collapsed.

* * *

"I think they defeated it." Picard said, glancing up. "Hang on, Mia. I'll go get the others to help."

"I don't have much choice, do I?" She said through gritted teeth. Her arm muscles were starting to feel like they were made of water, but her duty towards her friend kept her hand securely locked in place.

Picard stood and dashed off towards the others.

* * *

Davion took several cautious steps towards the corpse of the gigantic creature. It's mouth hung open slackly, resembling a gaping cavern that one could simply walk up into.

"We still don't know enough." Davion said softly. "Who was this person? What is his relationship to the Karan?"

Narrowing his eyes, he was about to take another step forward, when he heard Picard's call. "Davion!"

Turning around, he aspied the Mercury Adept clambering over several rock formations on the ground and jogging towards him. "We need everyone's help. Mia's-" He was then cut off by a look of alarm on his face, as his attention was diverted to something behind Davion.

The elf prince took a moment to assess the possibilities, and then sighed. "It's still alive, isn't it."

The resounding screech from behind him answered his statement.

* * *

Her arm muscles strained to breaking point, Mia managed something akin to a growl as she wriggled her arms in a futile effort to restore blood circulation to them.

She could feel her strength giving way by the second.

"Is this… is this really the end?" Mia's eyes closed and she swallowed hard. _Of all the ways to go… Swallowed up by the earth._

She glanced down towards Sheba. Her friend looked so pale – so vulnerable.

"I'm sorry, Sheba. I can't… I can't hold on… any longer."

Then she let go, and the blackness rushed up to meet them.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review. 


	28. One Heart

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Chapter 28: One Heart

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

_Wha-?_ The first thing that registered in Sheba's mind upon awakening was that she was currently staring straight down into empty blackness. The second was that her right arm was feeling a fair amount of strain, with something or someone holding onto it with a vice-like grip.

Just before she could move or ask anyone anything, she felt a jolt and a shudder, and she was suddenly in freefall.

Pure instinct led her to twist in midair, catching sight of a cerulean blur as she did so – Mia? – and raise her arms to the sky. "Whorl!"

The Djinni fluttered to the air, gave a start at the situation, and began to inhale.

Sheba was yanked back by the power of the gales created by the tiny creature's inhalations, and behind her, Mia was similarly caught up in the windstorm as well.

Turning again, she focused, and a blast of wind exploded from her hands. "Whirlwind!" The second gust of wind altered their direction, letting the two of them collapse onto the edge of the yawning gulf.

As Sheba panted for breath and shakily began climbing to her feet, Mia rubbed her head and winced. "Th – thanks." She finally managed.

"Anytime. Where are we?" She glanced around the forbidding desert landscape. "Outside?"

"Yeah. Just now-" Whatever Mia had been planning to say was cut off by a roaring scream to their left. Both female adepts' heads swiveled simultaneously to see the Dragon painfully clamber to it's feet.

"What on Weyard?" Was all Sheba could manage.

* * *

Isaac stared.

The Dragon was wounded. The holy fire had seared deep into the muscle and sinew of the great beast, and vast swathes of the beast's scaly hide were covered in glowing red burns. The dark waves had washed over it, eating through flesh and bone. Dark blood poured from it's mouth, where it pooled to the ground in brown pools. It's head hung low, and the creature growled weakly. It's chest heaved as it fought for breath, and it's right rear leg hung uselessly.

Yet still it stood. As the Venus adept gazed in consternation, the beast took one shuddering step forward. It's crimson eyes roiled around, seeking those that had sought to kill it earlier.

Still, the massive power of the twin summons had seemingly halted the Dragon's ability to heal itself, at least temporarily. Isaac nodded. "Let's go, Felix. We have to finish-"

He was cut off as he felt his knees impact with the ground, and the rest of his body followed soon after. After lying stunned for several seconds, he let out a sad chuckle.

"Summons… they use too much energy." He muttered to no one in particular.

Felix stepped into his line of view. "Don't worry." He said to his weakened friend. "The rest of us can handle this."

Thus saying, Felix raised his sword and charged.

* * *

Garet leaned against a rocky outcropping, his chest heaving as he struggled not to pass out.

"This would be… a whole lot more… satisfying… if we… had managed… to kill… that thing." He mumbled in between pants.

Jenna shook her head in dismay. "How? That Proxian was weak enough for Isaac to defeat him alone. There's no way his dragon should be powerful enough to have withstood that.

Garet shook his head. Most of the group was exhausted or completely out of commission. In the distance, he saw Picard drawing his blade and running full-out towards the Dragon, with Davion keeping pace.

"Jenna… we have to end this… here and now."

Jenna chewed at her lip for a moment before nodding. "I know." Rummaging in her pack, she drew out a Psy Crystal. "Here. It's my last one." She said. "Use it to recharge your energy, and then we'll go together."

"Just like… we always do." Garet chuckled as he reached for the golden crystal.

* * *

"What is that thing?" Sheba cried as Mia struggled to her feet.

"In the tunnels of Snarlgrin… we met a Proxian. He was the mastermind behind everything, I can only presume." Mia said wearily. "Isaac defeated him… But he apparently managed to transform himself into dragon form before he died."

Sheba shook her head. "I've met him already." Shifting her gaze, she stared over the foreboding landscape at the rest of her friends.

Davion finding a rocky outcropping to loose arrow after arrow at the already wounded areas on the dragon…

Picard taking a running jump to impale Masamune deep into the shoulder of the Dragon, earning a roar of rage…

Garet and Jenna summoning great waves of fire to rain down on the unprotected back of the beast…

Isaac lying on the ground, and slowly dragging himself towards a nearby rock formation…

Felix slashing at the back legs of the Dragon, trying to unbalance it further…

Sheba squinted, looking over the general area again. "Ivan…" She murmured.

"Where's Ivan? Wasn't he fighting Geldor – the Proxian?" She turned to Mia, an imploring look in her eyes. "Did you see him?"

Mia frowned. "No… I thought he was a prisoner or something inside the fortress… We'll have to search for him later-"

"No, Mia! You don't understand!" Sheba cried. "I found Ivan! He promised me… he promised me he'd deal with Geldor. If he wasn't with Geldor when you saw him… he couldn't…"

Mia was silent for a moment as the implications of that sank in. Finally, she began to speak in a low and measured tone.

"Have faith in Ivan. He wouldn't lose to someone like him so easily."

Sheba managed a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "Of course not. Let's go."

Retrieving her staff from the ground where it lay, she raised over her head and gave an experimental twirl. Then, turning to face the Dragon, she broke into a run, psynergy already gathering-

_Sheba?_

She stumbled in mid-stride, nearly sending herself careening to the ground. She knew that voice. "I-Ivan?"

_Sheba… help me…_

"Help you? What are you- Where _are_ you, Ivan?" Sheba glanced around frantically, before a vital truth wormed it's way into her mind.

She hadn't heard Ivan. Not with her ears. He had been speaking to her through her mind.

_It… hurts… it hurts so… much…_

Despearately, Sheba closed her eyes and tried to focus, over the rising scream of the Dragon as the Adepts pummeled it with sword and spell, desperate to bring the creature to its knees. Expanding her consciousness as much as she could managed, she reached out to touch Ivan's own, wherever he was.

Then her eyes flew open, and her jaw dropped.

* * *

Using his sword as a crutch, Isaac was able to barely stagger to his feet. Taking an experimental step forward, he winced as he ended up swaying and wobbling. Closing his eyes and shaking his head, he was about to continue forward when he heard a cry.

"Sheba?" He said wearily. And indeed, the Jupiter Adept was running up to him, a distressed expression on her face.

"I need your help," She said as soon as she got within hearing range. "Ivan's in trouble."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. 


	29. Heart of Fire

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

(X)

Chapter 29: Heart of Fire

(X)

Disclaimer: I own nothing

(X)

_Am I dead…?_

Consciousness was slow in returning to the young mage. His eyes fluttered open, then instinctively screwed themselves shut again as they were flooded with a hellish red light.

After several more seconds, he opened his eyes cautiously. The crimson glow was no less diminished, but apparently his eyes had begun to adjust.

The next sensation he registered was the pervasive heat that surrounded and filled the entire area. Thick and cloying, it held the unpleasant sensation of seemingly draining his energy at an alarmingly fast rate.

Third, he realized that he was suspended in what appeared to be air. Waving his arms and kicking frantically didn't net him any sensations of movement, and he couldn't tell different by looking at his surroundings, as the steady red light was the only thing he could see.

Suddenly, a shudder rippled through his body, and heat increased in intensity. Ivan gasped for breath as he twitched, trying to escape the burning fire that came from everywhere and nowhere.

He felt strange... weaker, as time went on. Almost as if… almost as if his psynergy was being drained from his body.

Clutching his forehead, Ivan grimaced and concentrated. He needed to find a way out of… well, wherever he currently was.

Closing his eyes, he focused further, trying to expand his consciousness of the area – trying to see if there was anyone else in the vicinity.

The impact slammed into him like nothing he'd ever felt before. Pain – both physical and mental, beyond anything he'd ever known, blasted through every restraint, and he howled like a wounded beast, seeking relief somewhere, anywhere. Nothing had ever hurt as much. Not Cruel Ruin. Not Formina Sage. Nothing.

Just as suddenly, just as the edges of his consciousness were beginning to fray, just as he was about to succumb to the intense agony, the pain was shunted, dying off as quickly as it had first appeared.

Not willing to operate on the hope that such an incident wouldn't occur a second time, he refocused again, reaching out with his mind.

For a long time, he encountered nothing – nothing else that had a mind to read, to connect with. Was it because he was too weak? Or was he simply trapped somewhere, where his voice could no longer reach out to those he cared for?

Then, just as he was beginning to despair, his mind brushed the feathered edges of someone else's awareness.

"Sheba…" He whispered. "It's you…"

Focusing all the energy he could, he sent out a psychic message, calling to her.

_Sheba…_

He had no idea if she had heard her or not – he was weakening rapidly, his life force draining from his weakened frame.

_Sheba…_ He pleaded desperately. _Help me._

He was beginning to lose consciousness now, everything around him beginning to dim, to fade away into inky blackness. Before he succumbed to the dark, however, a final thought wormed it's way free.

_It hurts… It hurts so… much…_

(X)

Garet slashed frantically at the hide of the Dragon, tearing up swathes of the creatures scaly flesh. The behemoth roared in raged and pain as it tried frantically to shake the Mars Adept from it's back.

Meanwhile, Felix and Picard weaved an intricate and deadly dance through the legs of the dragon, slashing through muscle and sinew in an effort to bring the great beast down for good.

Jenna's fire spells were ineffective against the Dragon, and so she concentrated on healing, sending amber waves of curative Psynergy to the other members of the team.

Mia raised her staff, prepared to bring a hail of razor sharp icicles raining onto the Dragon's wounded leg, when-

"Hold it!"

Mia glanced up wearily. "Isaac?" The Venus Adept appeared completely exhausted, staggering as he walked. Beside him, Sheba kept pace, allowing him to lean on her for support.

Isaac took a deep breath. "Sheba has something to tell us."

(X)

Felix whirled, the tip of his blade clashing against the dragon's scales he leapt past the stabbing claws of the beast.

Before he could continue his assault, he was suddenly aware of the ground shifting, and he let out a yelp of stunned surprise as the sand rose up in the shape of a grasping hand.

Focusing, he let out a quick Quake spell that disrupted the sand, allowing him a reprieve to scramble to safety.

Taking deep, steady breaths, Felix let out a growl as he saw more of the sandy claws reaching out from the ground, forcing Picard to break off the attack as well. From above, Garet leaped to safety, just beyond the reached of the claws.

"What spell is this?" He muttered. "His psynergy… it's… different from ours. More… raw."

He was forced to leap away again as a bolt of jagged lightning lanced in his direction. The Dragon was obviously focusing more on defending itself against the adepts than attacking them now – no big surprise, considering its wounds. Felix's primary worry was that the Dragon's regenerative capabilities would kick in again – they did _not_ have the energy to pull off another dual summon of Charon and Iris.

Felix swung his sword in a wide arc, slashing through a trio of the sandclaws as they reached up for him.

He was running out of time – and he didn't know how much of it he had left.

Very well then, drastic measures it was.

His eyes half closed, he raised both hands to the sky, feeling the ancient energies of the earth surge through him.

"Ragnarok." He whispered, barely loud enough for himself to hear.

The golden sword streaked down from the heavens, slamming deep into the right foreleg of the Dragon, piercing flesh and muscle and bone.

Above the rising scream of the beast, more and more of the shining swords materialized, raining down mercilessly on the giant flame monster. Dark blood spurted, stripes of flesh torn from the body fluttered down in black strips, muscles were cut to ribbons in a matter of seconds. The Dragon stumbled, another leg rendered all but useless as it's sinews were ripped apart.

Still the deadly hail of Psynergetical swords continued, flensing the Dragon alive, only abating when the exhausted, utterly drained caller of the blades slumped to the ground.

Felix blinked – shook his head. Everything was beginning to go hazy.

The Dragon still lived. His final act had failed.

Closing his eyes, he let out a sad chuckle. "The rest is up to you, guys. Don't let me down."

He felt his body impact with the ground, though he had not been aware that he was falling. Then, he knew no more.

(X)

Mia felt like she had been punched by a fist made of rock in the stomach. Nausea threatened to overwhelm her, and she had slump down onto a rock outcropping. Shooting a glance at the lumbering Dragon still raging behind her, she turned back to Sheba.

"No." That single word was everything that needed to be said. All the disbelief and anguish Mia felt was magnified as she turned to gaze at the Jupiter Adept.

Sheba's lips pursed, and for the first time, Mia realized that torn up as she herself was, her younger friend had to be feeling ten times worse. "It's not something I want to believe either, but…" Sheba shivered subconsciously. "I felt Ivan. In there. In the Dragon."

The young mage paused to recollect herself before continuing. "It's like… his Psynergy, his essence… His _soul_, it's being drained somehow. I don't know if it's Geldor doing this, but…"

Isaac ground his teeth. "If we kill the Dragon, what happens to Ivan?"

Sheba shrugged helplessly, and Mia thought she saw a glint of light in Sheba's eye – light reflecting off brimming tears. "I don't know. He might be freed. But he might… he might…"

The three of them were silent for a long moment. Then Isaac turned to look at the weakened monster. "We're bringing it down." He said softly. "We have to."

Sheba closed her eyes, steeled herself, and nodded.

(X)

Ice crystallized again and again around the feet of the Dragon, seemingly rooting it to the ground. As Picard panted for breath, the exertion necessary to cast such a massive spell catching up with him, the great beast struggled against its frozen bindings, trying to break free.

Closing his eyes, he tried to gather up a hidden reserve of strength he knew did not exist, before opening them again, and setting the Masamune into a battle-ready position.

A vaguely purple blur darted into his line of view, weaving and threading its way in between the legs of the Dragon. Blasts of lightning exploded seemingly at random, but always ending up searing into places where wounds already existed, causing a long screech of pain – or was it anger? – from the Dragon.

Before the Dragon could crouch down to deal with the irritating pest, it jumped smoothly up one haunch onto the Dragon's back, where it slowed down long enough for Picard to recognize the form of Sheba.

Isaac and Mia likewise appeared, directly in front of the Dragon, that was currently twisting it's neck to bite at the annoying Jupiter Adept. The Imilian raised her staff, and sharpened spears of ice surged at the eyes of the beast – forcing it to break off its attack and duck it's head to avoid damage.

Isaac signaled to Picard to follow him before leaping forward and plunging his sword deep into one of the beast's toes. A roar of pain was his reward, and the beast's attention was once more diverted.

"Distract it." Isaac grunted as he twisted the hilt of the Sol Blade, driving it further into the muscle. "Buy Sheba time."

Picard didn't understand what was going on, but he knew to follow an order when he heard it. With a nod, he raised Masamune and charged once more.

(X)

"Ground." Sheba whispered. "It's time."

The Djinni Isaac had loaned to her nodded, and flashed into golden energy. Suddenly, despite all the shaking the thrashing the gargantuan Dragon was doing, she stood firm on it's scaly hide, her feet rooted to the base of the thing's neck.

Crouching for that extra bit of safety, Sheba closed her eyes and focused, letting the consciousness of the Dragon spill into her own mind.

Frowning, she surged past it and pushed deeper. _Ivan… Can you hear me?_

(X)

_...hear me?_ Ivan's eyes fluttered open, but remained hooded.

"Who?" He mumbled. He felt exhausted as he had never been. All he could feel in every corner of his body was pain. So much pain. All of that pain wanted to make him sink back into blessed sleep.

But it was slow in coming as another pulse of energy washed through him. _Ivan! If you're listening, please answer!_

"Sheba…" He gave a laugh that sounded more like a grunt. "You're here…"

_Ivan! Are you there?_

Belatedly, he realized that Sheba couldn't hear him. With a mental groan, he tapped into what little reserves of Psynergy he had left within him. _I'm here._ Even that simple message further sapped his strength, adding to the pounding headache he felt.

_Geldor…_ He wasn't sure if what he did could be accurately conveyed as whispering, considering he was doing it with his mind, but it probably came close enough to the spirit of the term anyway. _He absorbed me… drained me._

_We know._ Sheba's reply filtered back. _Hold on, Ivan. We'll get you out of this mess. I promise._

(X)

Fireballs jetted out from Garet's outstretched arms, raining down intense heat upon the Dragon. The blasted thing was taking entirely too long to heal.

Hairline cracks began to appear along the edges of the ice crystals that clung to the Dragon's feet as it struggled. That was fine, Garet decided. They'd known it wasn't going to hold it down for long anyway.

More importantly, Sheba was still on the Dragon's back, eyes closed, face etched into a mask on intense concentration. Garet spared a glance to ascertain that she was still unharmed.

A clawed foot lashed out at him, sending him sprawling onto the hot sand and opening a gash across his chest.

Scrambling to his feet and folding an arm protectively over his wound, Garet silently cursed his own carelessness and rejoined the battle.

(X)

Jenna twirled her staff, letting streams of flame billow forth in a beautiful but deadly dance.

Ordinarily, her fire based spells would have been all but useless against the Dragon, but she had made the rather lucky discovery that aiming at areas already wounded served to severely aggravate the beast. Not to mention that their primary purpose was to buy Sheba time.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw Sheba straightening and offering a thumbs up to the rest of them.

Jenna nodded, checked her pace.

On the other side of the sandy bluff, she caught sight of Mia, and as one, they nodded to the other, throwing their hands to the sky.

(X)

In making one of his usual 'so crazy it _just_ might work' plans, Isaac had quickly decided that another couple of strong blows might be just what was needed to put the behemoth down for good. Of course, strapped for resources as they were, he quickly boiled it down to another simultaneous summon.

Of course, they had neither the Djinn nor the strength to deal with Charon and Iris a second time. The strain would probably have killed the already exhausted summoners, something which Isaac deemed unacceptable.

Thus, the plan was somewhat scaled back, but even then it should have held enough punch to finish the job.

That was assuming both of the summoners held out long enough, of course. Mia let that thought flash through her mind as looked once more at Jenna. Her proficiency – or lack thereof – with summons was well known among their group – they tended to be weaker, and immensely draining for her.

Had they more time, Isaac probably would have substituted someone else – Felix probably, for the second half of their plan – but after that little trick with the swords, Felix would be in even worse shape than Jenna to do this.

No, there was no alternative. Mia simply had to trust her friend to succeed.

Closing her eyes, she began to whisper. "I call upon the great Titan of the northern wastes. He who coats the lands in the blinding frosts and the endless winter – the northern wind that cuts to the soul. Boreas, I summon thee."

(X)

"I call upon the engine of living fire – the burning star that streaks through the obsidian night. Let your immense rage fall upon our foes, and char them to ashes. Meteor!"

As Jenna recited the words of the summon, she was aware of her body screaming in protest as what little energy she had left was sapped to allow the summoning to take place. Finally, as she uttered the last, vital word of the incantation, she felt her knees give way.

Collapsing into a crouch, she took several deep, ragged breaths as she fought to stay conscious. A burning ache wrapped itself into her limbs, and she closed her eyes, wiping the sweat from her forehead.

(X)

Sheba, one hand resting on the forehead of the Dragon, smiled.

The mental connection with Ivan was strong. If, during the destruction of the Dragon, she felt that he would perish along with the beast, she merely had to reinforce the bond with Ivan to prevent him from slipping into death.

It was a good plan, after all. It had every chance of succeeding.

Except for one flaw that had escaped her notice - until now.

She was crouched atop the Dragon. When the force of the summons struck, they would not make any distinction between the great beast and the relatively tiny Jupiter Adept. She would receive the full force of both attacks.

The resigned look on her face was the only sign that she knew what was about to transpire. Raising her head, she caught sight of a crimson dot in the brilliantly blue sky. She smiled, knowing all too well that soon it would soon reveal itself as a meteor almost as large as the Dragon itself.

And from the horizon, a distant twinkle signaled the multitude of ice shards that blasted forth from Boreas. It would rain down upon them – enough to coat the entirety of Snarlgrin mountain itself in meter-thick casing of ice.

She glanced back down, catching sight of Isaac, a look of weary triumph on his face. He turned to face her – and the grin on his face froze as realization struck. Sheba dipped her head, still maintaining the mindlink with Ivan. Better not to face them now.

"Sheba! Get down from there!" He heard Isaac's frantic cry.

She closed her eyes. "I'm not abandoning Ivan." She said softly, so that only she herself could hear.

Then she shut out everything else from the outside world, and waited for the end.

(X)

_Sheba…_ Ivan could feel waves of controlled panic roiling within her. _What's going on?_

_Nothing. Don't worry. I'll take care of you._

_What are you-_ He was cut off as agony exploded through him once again, causing him to lose the concentration necessary to keep up the conversation.

Almost instantly he felt a wave of soothing energy flow through him. _Sheba._ He thought dimly. _But if she's using her energy to guard me, then what about hers-_

That thought was left unfinished as the pain surged forth once more, the two separate powers vying for dominance over his body.

Then slowly, almost imperceptibly, the soothing energies sent from Sheba faded way into nothingness.

(X)

(X)

Thank you for reading. Please review.


	30. A Golden Light

Golden Sun: The Sands of Time

* * *

Final Chapter: Golden Light

* * *

Disclaimer: All Golden Sun characters, items, names, and locations belong to Camelot and Nintendo.

* * *

Ivan blinked. He was staring straight up ahead, into a bleach coloured ceiling.

Sunlight poured into the room, filling it with a strange amber glow.

_Midday…?_ Ivan shifted, and only then became aware that he was lying on the most comfortable bed in… well… he couldn't remember how long.

Closing his eyes for a second, he yawned, before swinging his legs over the edge of the bed. Mustering his strength, he managed to stand.

And was promptly knocked backwards by a blur that tackled him so hard he thought for a moment that had was being assaulted.

It was only after he took in the cry of happiness, the short, golden hair, and the shining emerald eyes staring back at him that he drew his arms around Sheba, holding her close to him, smiling from ear to ear with joy.

And then he heard soft footfalls, and Isaac entered the room, followed closely by Mia and Felix. All of them were bandaged (and as he stretched, he realized the same was true of him), but on all of their faces were content and relaxed smiles.

"You're finally up, Ivan." Mia chuckled softly. "Sheba's never left your side the whole week."

"A week?" Ivan asked once Sheba had let go of him. "That's how long I was out?"

"Longer, actually." Felix said softly. "Sheba herself was unconscious for three days after we brought you back. All in all, it's been ten days since the fight. I _still_ ache all over."

Ivan shook his head. "I can't remember what happened…"

Isaac winced, as if remembering the events caused him physical pain. "That's probably a good thing. It wasn't a pleasant scene…"

* * *

"_SHEBA!" He heard Mia's shocked cry as he himself broke into a dead run towards the flame dragon preparing to use Granite, Guard, anything that could offer an iota of protection for Sheba . However, the shockwave of the blast forced him back, sending him onto his back on the scorched sand of the desert._

_Acrid clouds of dust and smoke billowed up around the area, cutting visibility down to zero. Angrily, Isaac struggled to his feet, forcing himself to move closer, step by agonizing step, towards the epicenter of the humongous blast._

_The Dragon screamed in mortal agony, and it began to crumble into balls of ethereal light. In seconds, the howling winds had dispersed the remnants to the air._

_After several long seconds, the huge clouds of dust began to subside, and Isaac could see a single figure lying sprawled on the desert._

"_SHEBA!"_ _He cried again, and broke into another run. However, as he neared, he saw the green tunic and lavender cloak. "Ivan…" He said this time, softer._

_The Jupiter Adept was pale and unmoving. However, as Isaac neared, he saw Ivan's hand twitch slightly, as if trying grab hold of something. "He's alive…" He whispered to himself. Then, louder, announcing it to the others. "It's Ivan! He's alive!"_

"_I found Sheba!" He heard Garet's voice calling urgently. "Over here! She's… she's breathing! She's alive!"_

"_They're alive." He heard Mia let out a soft sob. "They're both alive…"_

_Isaac nodded, stooped down to pick up Isaac, and gave a start of surprise. "Wha- He's burning up! What happened?"_

"_Guys!" He heard a greater note of alarm in Garet's voice. "Sheba's in bad condition. We need someone who can heal her!"_

"_Mia!"_

"_I'm on it!" Turning, Mia headed over the sandy dunes, running towards Garet's voice._

"_Is the Dragon gone?" He heard Picard's weary voice from behind him. "Is there a body? It's never really dead unless there's a body."_

"_Well, it dissolved into countless balls of light that dispersed over the area, so I'm not sure if that counts." Davion said, sounding equally drained._

_Before Isaac could respond, he heard a gasp of horror from Mia. Turning, his eyes widened as he saw Garet gingerly carrying the broken and battered body of Sheba up the sand dune. Steeling herself, Mia focused, and aquamarine light cascaded over the limp body of the Jupiter Adept. However, when it faded, most of the wounds were still there, with the exception of one or two of the smaller cuts and bruises._

"_I…" Mia closed her eyes, focused again, and another cloud of blue light covered Sheba. "I'm too drained. I can't do much more…"_

"_Ivan's in bad condition as well." Picard reported as he crouched by Ivan's still form. "Not as much physical damage, but it's like he's been drained of his Psynergy."_

_Isaac grit his teeth and cursed softly. "We'll need to hike back to our ship. Can Ivan and Sheba handle it?"_

"…_I wouldn't risk it." Mia said as she continued to do what she could for Sheba._

"_Right." Isaac nodded. "Alright… Davion and Garet, come with me. We'll bring the ship down to this level, and-"_

"_Nuh-uh." Garet shook his head as he lowered Sheba gently onto the sand, letting Mia tend to her. "You'll collapse if you take another three steps. Me, Picard, and Davion can go. You rest up and take care of Ivan and Sheba."_

"_I-"_

"_-Am about to collapse with exhaustion." Garet finished for Isaac. "Sit. DOWN."_

_Too tired to engage in an argument he knew he was going to lose, Isaac nodded and slumped down on the sandy dune next to Ivan._

"_We'll be back before too long." Garet turned towards Picard and Davion, with the elvish prince nodding in acknowledgement. "Let's move."_

_Isaac sat there for a moment, smiling as Jenna regained enough of her strength to stand and limp over to his side._

"_We did it, didn't we?"_

_Isaac nodded. "It's almost too much – I don't want to be let down – but… I think… I think we can say it's finally over. Mia? How's Sheba doing?"_

"_She's in bad shape, but she'll hold on." A weary smile appeared on the Mercury Adept's face. "She's a fighter, this one."_

_They sat in silence for several seconds before Jenna spoke up again._

"_Shouldn't someone wake Felix up? I don't think sleeping with your face in the sand is good for you…"_

* * *

"The worst of it was over, but there was plenty of tension over whether or not you'd make it." Isaac recounted. "I think Jenna started crying over the both of you-"

"Did _NOT_!" Came her annoyed voice as Jenna entered the room. "Just the desert sand getting in my eyes, that's all."

Mia chuckled. "Of course you didn't Jenna. Anyway, Ivan, you're still weak. No getting out of bed for you yet."

"Wha-? But I feel fine!" Ivan protested. And it was true.

"I'm sure you _feel_ fine. But you aren't." Mia stood slowly. "Now, back into bed, or I'll have Sheba cast a Sleep spell on you."

"Sheba wouldn't do that!" He said. Then, he turned to her, still sitting at his side. "You wouldn't, would you?"

She smiled sweetly at him. "I'll do whatever it takes to get you fully recovered, Ivan."

He sighed, defeated. "All right." He mumbled as he slumped back onto the bed. "How long do I need to remain here?"

"Until I say otherwise." Mia grinned.

* * *

The hall was silent as it could possibly be with so many people jam packed into it. Of course, the fact that they all had to avoid standing on the scarlet carpet that flowed through the centre of the vast hall only added to the issue of overcrowding.

Still, Isaac found himself unable to be bothered by the large amount of people in the room. Partly because of the festive mood that permeated the room, and partly because he was standing at the foot of the dais, a fair bit away from the worst of the crowds.

"Glad you could get up in time to join us for the ceremony." He said to Ivan, who was fiddling with the navy blue cloak he had been made to wear.

"You kidding? I wouldn't miss it for-" He was cut off by the large double doors at the far end of the room slowly swinging open, letting Davion, the new King of Anthis, enter.

He was dressed in the finery of his kingdom, with a robe that shone in hues of red and blue and purple and gold. On his head was a thin circlet, made of purest mythril, and in his hand was a scepter that radiated with burning light.

The hall was silent as the king slowly ascended his throne, settling himself onto scarlet seat slowly. On a hidden signal, the entire court bent their knees and heads, paying respects to their lord.

Likewise, Isaac quickly knelt, averting his eyes. Huh, he thought to himelf, Davion really looks different when he's acting like a king.

Glancing up, he broke into a grin himself as he saw the smile that appeared on Davion's face. For once, Davion looked completely and utterly at ease.

* * *

The ceremony was over, and the celebrations had started in full force. Though night had fallen in the city, massive bonfires and festive lights washed Anthis in an orange glow.

Felix stood silently atop one of the castle battlements, watching the twinkling lights far below him, a soft smile on his face. He heard the shuffling of footsteps, and he turned to see Davion coming up behind him.

"Should you not be with your courtiers?"

Davion chuckled. "What for? There is no matters of gravity at a party."

"Heh." Felix grinned, and turned his attention back to the festivities below. A moment later, Davion came up beside him.

"Felix, do you know how long you will be staying?"

"Hmm, well, we discussed it, and after a couple of days or so. We've taken care of the problems here, so… we really should be heading back home."

"I see. Well, I hope you enjoy what remains of your time in Anthis." Davion closed his eyes. "Being able to take in the sights and experiences… without the threat of war looming over head."

"Indeed." Felix dipped his head slightly. "Indeed."

* * *

Picard blew out a long sigh as he gazed over the creaking hull of his ship. Catching the attention of one of the nearby elves, he walked over to him.

"How are the repairs coming along?" He asked.

"Pretty well, sir. Most of the cracked planks have been swapped out. There's just a few more left near the bottom." The engineer chuckled. "Never though I'd see a ship with wings, to be honest."

Picard nodded. "The entire world has many wonders. Perhaps one day you will be able to come see them for yourself."

"Ah, I'm no adventurer. But I can bet that there's plenty of the young ones itching to explore your world. Just think about it! Oceans, man, oceans! Water as far as the eye can see! It'll be a right shocker for them."

Picard chuckled. "Then perhaps they would wish to see my home of Lemuria one day." He said to himself, as he turned back to watched the repairs on his ship.

* * *

The tiny garden was located and built just so that a patch of sun fell directly upon the rough-hewn gravestone, bearing the name of the Mercury Adept who had fallen in battle. Soft footsteps heralded the arrival of Mia, who carried a tiny bouquet of flowers to the grave.

"Hello, Alex." She said softly. "How are you today?"

She stood in silence for several long seconds before shifting her position slightly. "You know these flowers, Alex? They're called sundrops. They need little water – they can survive in the harshest of conditions… and when they bloom, they shine the most brilliant gold."

She paused again, running her fingers softly over the golden petals of the flowers. "You gave some to me once, back when we still lived in Imil. They were beautiful, I remember."

Crouching, she placed the freshly picked flowers in front of his grave. Then she straightened again, a tiny smile on her face. "You can rest now, Alex. We've completed our task. Anthis… Jorgmund… they're all safe now."

She raised her head, smiling as she gazed up at the brilliantly blue sky.

She liked to think that, somewhere, Alex was smiling back too.

* * *

"So what's this kind of meat called?" Garet called as he beheld at the red joint in his hand, slathered in a dark brown sauce."

"Well, we generally refer to it as _Lawcren_." The chef beamed. "Go on, try it."

With a shrug, Garet opened his mouth wide and tore a chunk of flesh from the bone. Jenna watched bemusedly as he chewed at the meat. "So?" She asked after a moment.

"It's… very… uh, spicy." He said after swallowing. "Water?"

She pushed a mug in his direction and turned back to the chef. "So it's a delicacy?"

"Indeed! I usually charge top price for such fine cuts, but as you're so highly honoured by the new king, it's on the house! Go on, eat up!"

"Thags, dob by ib I goo." Garet replied, already stuffing his mouth with more of the food. Jenna merely rolled her eyes at the display of her friend and settled back to eat her own lunch.

With a sigh, she blew out a long breath of air that no one else noticed. "It's finally over." She said to herself.

* * *

Two days later, a small group of people stood in the shadow of the Lemurian ship. Isaac watched, arms folded, a slight smile on his face as Picard and Felix engaged in carrying several supplies into the belly of the ship.

"I'm surprised you would come to see us off." Picard said as he shoved a crate onto the ship. "Shouldn't you be running the country or something like that?"

"Surely I could spend five minutes to say farewell to those who saved my homeland." Davion laughed. "Although, must you really leave so soon?"

"…Much as we love the hospitality of the elves, our home calls to us." Felix replied, an apologetic expression on her face.

"Not to worry though," Isaac stepped in. "In time, the sands between the worlds will heal again. In times to come, our people and yours will be able to traverse the lands without need or aid of an airship."

"Mm. I look forward to that day." Davion said softly. Then he frowned. "Where are Ivan and Sheba?"

"Oh, them? They're already on board. Up there." Isaac grinned slightly as he pointed towards the highest tier of the ship.

They all stood in silence for several long seconds, unwilling to be the ones to actually initiate the final farewell. Then Davion stepped forward to embrace Isaac.

"Farewell, my friends."

Isaac nodded. "Farewell, Davion."

* * *

The Lemurian Ship creaked slightly as it raised itself above the burning sands of the desert. Slowly, but surely, it swerved, heading towards the mountains that they had first traversed to come here.

Sheba stood on forefront of the ship, gazing at the harsh lands. A moment later, she felt Ivan's arms around her waist.

The two of them said nothing, merely enjoying each other's company as the ship flew on a steady course over the land.

Finally, Ivan spoke up. "Thanks, Sheba. Thanks for coming after me." He gazed down at the tiny scars that crossed over her hands – a painful reminder of how close he'd come to stabbing her through the throat.

Sheba closed her eyes, leaning against him, feeling the warmth of his body. Then she spoke up. "It's all over now, Ivan. And… we're together now. We're safe."

Ivan was silent for a long while. "Sheba… what happened in the mountains… I… I…"

Sheba turned around, staring him in the eye. "It wasn't you. It was Geldor and Nara. That's all that need to be said. I still love you. And that won't change."

Ivan smiled a quiet smile, then leaned in, pulling her close. As the ship continued it's slow, steady, flight over the horizon, one watching from afar might have seen a single figure melded together against a backdrop of brilliant light.

Isaac, at the wheel, smiled at the sight of his two friends. And then he turned his attention back to the imposing rock formations ahead of them.

"I can see the electrical storm!" Picard called.

"Got it." Isaac responded calmly.

And then they were flying through the cracks, out into the endless rift. Lightning flashed, jarring the ship, and rocking it back and forth, but despite it all, Isaac's smile remained.

They were heading home.

* * *

Completed. It's been a long ride, hasn't it?

As with most of my longer stories, the end result is far different from what I anticipated. Some plot points I thought major ended up being omitted entirely, while some insignificant issues ended up becoming rather important to the plot as time went on.

Well, I enjoyed writing this story, all things considered. Thanks for putting up with my ridiculous update lags and questionable writing.

At this point, it's a formality, but…

**Thank you for reading, please review!**


End file.
